Roqola de Amor
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: ¿No han notado como a veces la vida es una canción? ¿Que cada momento tiene su melodía? ¿Que cada amor crea su propia música? Draco&Hermione Mariion.malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Mi escena empieza y termina contigo – División Minúscula_

_Si la hipocresía es una enfermedad mortal_

_Entonces se que alguien morirá esta noche_

_Y eres tú_

La muchacha permanecía sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo con gran facilidad en su laptop. Escribía completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; y aunque ella tenía su propia oficina donde tenía toda la privacidad y tranquilidad para trabajar a gusto, hoy tenía 'visitas'. Ronald Weasley era su novio. Ya llevaban como tres años de pareja, y todos estaban seguros de que pronto se casarían (bueno, casi todos); tan solo era cuestión de que el pelirrojo se armara de valor. Ron iba de un lado a otro, caminando completamente furioso. Lo que empeoraba la situación era que su querida novia no le hacía caso; ni siquiera le miraba ni le decía algún comentario para tranquilizarlo. Al parecer ella estaba muy ocupada para él. Pero siempre había sido así, cuando Ron se enojaba por eso.

- Hermione Jane… - no obtuvo respuesta; siguió caminando – Hermione Jane – dijo, con un poco más de énfasis - ¡Hermione! – golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, haciendo que la joven cerrara su laptop, y volteara a verlo con una expresión cansada, pero que mostraba diversión.

- Ronald, ya cálmate – empezó a reír, mientras se desesperezaba en su silla.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Hermione te estás oyendo?! – ella siguió riendo, pero en su interior se sentía incómoda, sin saber porqué.

- Ron, fue solo un saludo entre dos personas normales, comunes y corrientes – dijo, volviendo a su labor de escribir, pero esta vez con un poco de irritación. En verdad no comprendía como Ron podía enojarse de tal modo por una estupidez como esa. Por que eso era: una gran y completa estupidez.

- Hermione, ¿desde cuando Lavender saluda de ese modo a Finnigan, el supuesto ex de su hermana? ¡Más falsa no pudo haber sida! Hasta Court se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ron, lo que hagan Lavender, Finigan o Court me tiene sin cuidado. Y ciertamente, se te está haciendo costumbre criticar la hipocresía en la gente, cariño. Déjalos que sigan con su vida, mientras no afecte la tuya.

- Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado común – Hermione ignoró el comentario. Desesperado por la situación, salió de la oficina. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Hermione cerró de nueva cuenta su laptop. Suspiró un par de veces y volteó a ver el reloj. No pasaban de las siete de la noche. Aún no terminaba el artículo, y la conversación con Ron le había cerrado la mente.

- Tal vez sea verdad lo que dice Ron… Tal vez soy demasiado común… - se paró, y caminó hasta el ventanal de su oficina. Observó el exterior, y pudo distinguir a un distraído Ron, caminando sin sentido por la calle. Su oficina estaba en el noveno piso, pero aún así podía distinguir con gran facilidad a su novio. Tal vez por su melena rebelde rojiza. Tal vez porque era el único que caminaba por la calle. La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, cosa que sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – de inmediato reconoció la voz; ella negó dulcemente.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pasa que soy demasiado común. Eso es lo que pasa – dijo, volviendo a tomar su lugar, abriendo una vez más su laptop.

- ¿Mi hermano te dijo eso? – Ginny preguntó incrédula; Hermione asintió - ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Para comunes, las Patil!

- No Ginny, Ron tiene razón. Soy demasiado común para él.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Segura que estás razonando lo que dices? ¡Eres la mejor periodista en todo Londres mágico! ¡Tienes toda esa vitrina llena de reconocimientos! ¡Fuiste la mejor en Hogwarts! Y como si no te bastara, tienes una gran fortuna, una gran casa de modas en el Londres muggle, y tu novio no es nada más ni nada menos que el deportista del año, el gran futbolista Ronald Weasley – Hermione la miró cansada.

- Tal vez no estoy a su altura.

- ¿Qué si no lo estás? Perdóname amiga, pero desde que a Ron se lo pelean todos los clubes deportivos, se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza. Todo le parece común. No le gusta la comida que prepara mamá, ni como viste el guardia de seguridad de no se que demonios de heladería; ni tampoco le gusta el pasto de la portería de la cancha del estadio de Paris; todo le parece corriente. Ron ya no es el hermano que conocí – tomó asiento en el sillón – Yo no sé como lo soportas – Hermione solo sonrió; ella estaba segura que Ginny tan solo estaba sentida con su hermano porque desde que había entrado a los Chudley Cannons, no tenía mucho tiempo para pasarla con la familia, y que todos los pequeños errores de Ron los magnificaba.

_Te has convertido en lo que sueles criticar_

_Y todavía hablas de ponerme en tu lugar_

_Pregúntate en dónde estás tú_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

Para cuando salió de su oficina, ya no quedaba casi nadie en el edificio. Eran ya pasadas de la una de la madrugada. Y fue entonces que recordó que Ron había salido molesto de su oficina.

- No me ha llamado para disculparse – dijo, mientras bajaba por el elevador. Y fue entonces en que calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho unos momentos atrás – No me ha llamado… Algo malo le pasó – apurada, sacó su celular. Pero él no contestaba. Se pudo extremadamente nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta, no metió bien su celular de nueva cuenta en el bolso. Salió disparada del elevador, subió a su auto y aceleró con destino al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente - ¿Dónde estás Ron?

_Tuvimos algo grande_

_O en realidad pequeño_

_Pero era nuestro_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

Nunca en su vida creyó ver lo veía en este preciso momento. Su corazón dejó de latir; la razón la abandonó, y sus instintos se apoderaron de ella. Se quedó sin habla. Recordó entonces las palabras de Ginny…

'Mi hermano es un bueno para nada, egoísta, intolerante, hipócrita. No es el mismo Ron del que te enamoraste, amiga. Déjalo y búscate alguien mejor, hazlo antes de que te arrepientas de salir lastimada. Nunca había visto a Ron tan diferente desde la vez en que creyó que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Hermione, mi hermano es un completo hipócrita; ni yo sé cuando de verdad me dice que me quiere'

_Y aunque no lo creas hoy que lo recuerdo_

_Te lo digo y lo repito_

_Que lo extraño…_

- Es cierto, ya no es el mismo. Ya lo nuestro no es lo mismo – Salió del apartamento de su todavía novio, vacía de sentimientos. Cuando quiso llamar a alguien, reparó en que no traía su celular – Se me cayó en el elevador – susurró con desaliento. Recargó su frente en el volante, sin esperanza ya, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sin control alguno. La ira se apoderó de ella. La tristeza de convirtió en un enojo tremendo, que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Volvió a sentir entonces su corazón latir. Aceleró inmediatamente.

_Dime en qué fallé_

_Dime en qué hice mal_

_Para que ahora estén todas las cosas fuera ya de su lugar_

_Y yo_

_Y yo_

_Juré darte toda mi amistad_

_Darte toda mi lealtad_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

- ¿Porqué Ron? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? – hablaba sola; seguía sin disminuir la velocidad, al contrario – Eres una maldito imbécil – entró a la avenida principal de la ciudad, derrapando en una vuelta con gran habilidad – Siempre te quejaste de los demás; jamás te parecí algo digno de ti. Sin embargo, jamás te atreviste a dejarme. ¿Fue lástima? ¿Dime que fue? – el semáforo marcó rojo, y ella lo pasó de largo – Siempre fuiste alguien humilde, con sentimientos, con corazón. Tú ya no eres Ron. Tú eres otra persona. Y yo, yo valgo más que tú. Jamás te traicioné, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, querido. Desde que te conocí, siempre fui tu amiga, y siempre te ayudé. Estuve ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitaste. Y tú, ciertamente me correspondiste con el mismo sentimiento. Pero ahora te desconozco Ron. Ahora, esto ya no tiene sentido.

_Y cada vez que vienes es igual_

_Es igual_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

_Tuvimos algo grande_

_O en realidad pequeño_

_Pero era nuestro_

_¿Dónde estas tú?_

_Y aunque no lo creas hoy que lo recuerdo_

_Te lo digo y lo repito_

_Que lo extraño…_

- ¿Hace cuanto que no me decías te quiero? ¿Te amo? Y nunca me dí cuenta de eso. Siempre yo lo dije, mientras tú solo sonreías. Es que no me di cuenta que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí. ¿Pero porqué seguir con la farsa? ¿Porqué aparentar algo que no eras? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ilusionaste Ronald Weasley! ¡Me hiciste creer que yo lo era todo para ti, y después te encargaste de hacerme sentir que no era nada! ¡No tenías ese derecho! ¡Siempre te he querido! Extraño que ya no seas el mismo… - dijo ya fuera de sí. Estacionó el auto y subió a su apartamento visiblemente descontrolada. Había un paquete fuera de su puerta. Lo tomó y leyó el remitente. Abrió los ojos fuertemente.

_La felicidad de verme caer no te la voy a dar_

_La respuesta que tú esperas de mi, la voy a guardar_

- No Ron, no – aventó el paquete por la ventana de su apartamento con toda la ira que pudo. No aceptaría la propuesta de Ron; no se iba a casar con él; no se iba a poner ese anillo de compromiso que le había dejado. Estaba bastante equivocado. Esta vez, Hermione Jane Granger no aceptaría.

_La felicidad de verme caer no te la voy a dar_

_La respuesta que tú esperas de mi, la voy a guardar_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance _

_Now I know,_

_That I can't make you stay._

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your,_

- Harry, dime algo – el muchacho no contestaba nada; no tenía palabras. Simplemente no había palabras - ¿Harry?

- Hermione, no se qué decir. Esto es… es… ¿Pero porqué?

- Lo sé Harry. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Y no hallo respuesta. Siempre estuve ahí para él; nunca le fallé.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No he hablado con él. No le voy a dar el gusto de verme frágil.

- Pero tampoco puedes dejar esto pasar.

- Harry, Ron quiere que me case con él – dicho esto, a la muchacha se le salió una lágrima. Harry se levantó y la abrazó. No se merecía esto. Ella era su mejor amiga, y él, su mejor amigo. Sinceramente jamás creyó esto de él.

- Hermione…

- Harry, él me engaña con Lavender desde hace quien sabe cuánto. Quiere casarse conmigo; y yo, yo no siento nada.

- ¿Tuvo el descaro de pedirte eso?

- No lo puedo atar a mi para siempre, de este modo, sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo por mi. Harry, ¿porque nunca me di cuenta de su maldita forma de ser?

- Nadie se dio cuenta, Hermione. Ron es un completo hipócrita.

- Justo lo que él siempre criticó.

_And I know._

_There's nothing I can say._

_To change that part._

_To change that part._

_To change._

- ¿Qué harás ahora? Estoy seguro que no aceptarás el matrimonio con él – sentía el enojo correr por su sangre.

- Claro que no, Harry. No con él. No me voy a rebajar a su nivel. Ahora se que él era el demasiado común; el demasiado poca cosa. Harry lo voy a dejar. Y me voy a ir de aquí.

_So many,_

_Bright lights they cast a shadow,_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding,_

_I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding,_

_I get so weak._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I can't speak._

- No puedes ser cobarde. No puedes huir de ese modo – para este momento, ya ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso, recargados en la espalda del sillón de la oficina de Harry – No dejes que él te cambie; no te vuelvas como él.

- Compréndeme Harry: yo ya estoy cansada de todo. Mi vida tan agitada; las pasarelas, los desfiles, la revista, los artículos, las fiestas de cóctel, de alta etiqueta; cansada de tanta gente falsa; la vida aquí y el Londres muggle; cansada de tanta hipocresía; del amor de Ron; de todo… - y volvió a derramar una lágrima. Sin embargo, no dejó que su llanto pasara de eso.

Harry no podía evitar sentir odio hacia su ahora ex mejor amigo. No podía seguir confiando en Ron, con lo que había hecho. Hermione se veía tan frágil, tan destrozada, que su odio no tardó en convertirse en furia. Ron había pasado los límites. Fue entonces que el interconmutador de Harry sonó claro…

- Señor Potter, el señor Weasley ha llegado a verlo, ¿lo hago entrar?

- Hermione, si quieres yo…

- No Harry, que entre. Y tu y yo no sabemos nada al respecto – sentenció; sonrió maquiavélica, echando sobre hecha un hechizo que recuperara su aspecto, para esconder sus lágrimas. Tenía que verse segura de sí; tanto como si de verdad lo estuviera…

- Si, por favor – contestó Harry. A los pocos instantes la puerta se abrió.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

- Que bueno que te veo Ron – contestó la muchacha, levantándose. Ron hizo el intento de abrazarla, pero Hermione no se dejó. Mientras tanto, Harry permaneció a la expectativa.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Solo quería decirte que nuestra relación puedes darla por terminada, cariño. Ya no eres el mismo, y con respecto a tu anillo, creo que deberías darlo por perdido.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Ron quedó estupefacto, con la boca semiabierta.

- Nada que no hayas deseado. Ahora mismo puedes casarte con la que tu quieras, siempre y cuando no sea yo – Ron palideció al instante. Se volvió hacia Harry esperando buscar apoyo en él, o al menos algo de indignación o incredulidad ante lo dicho por su ya ex novia. Pero solo recibió rechazo y una muy mala cara.

- No entiendo lo que dices, Hermione. No sé a lo que te refieres.

- No seas hipócrita Ron, no en este momento. Ya no hay necesidad de fingir, querido. Tu y yo ya no sentimos lo mismo. No sé de verdad que fue lo que me pudo haber gustado de ti. Tu anillo se cayó por la ventana de mi departamento – Ron la tomó por los brazos, sumamente enojado, pero Harry lo echó hacia atrás a empujones.

- Cuidadito con lo que le hagas Weasley – Ron desconoció a Harry; jamás le había hablado de esa forma, ni visto de tal manera. Pudiera decirse que lo odiaba.

- ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos?

- Pasa que yo ya no te quiero. Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida atada alguien tan así como tú… Tan poca cosa… Yo soy demasiado para ti; soy Hermione Jane Granger, la diseñadora más exitosa, y no me voy a casar con alguien que no es nadie en el mundo muggle de donde yo vengo – destiló venenosamente Hermione; sus ojos se habían oscurecido; parecía otra.

- Ya la has oído Weasley. Lárgate de mi oficina.

Sin siquiera reclamar la devolución del anillo, Ronald Weasley salió de la oficina de Harry James Potter. La puerta se cerró. Y al momento, Hermione volteó hacia Harry; le sonrió y luego se desapareció. Harry intento detenerla, pero fue en vano. Ya se había ido. No podía seguirla si lo que ella quería soledad. Habría que darle tiempo. Y entonces, tal vez, ella sanaría.

Regresó a su escritorio, sentándose con sumo cuidado. Decepcionado de su mejor amigo, y tremendamente preocupado por su mejor amiga, no pudo más contemplar el vacío de su oficina.

_Can you see?_

_My eyes are shining bright,_

_'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror,_

_And I'm so weak._

_Is it hard understanding?_

_I'm incomplete._

_A love that's so demanding,_

_I get weak._

Apareció en su departamento, y en cuanto puso un pie en él, comenzó a aventar todo hacia donde fuera. Gritaba descontrolada. No entendía como podia ser esto posible. Ella siempre le había dado todo de ella a él, y aunque jamás se había acostado con él, se sentía usada y sucia. Ya no tenía nada más que aventar; prácticamente todo su apartamento se hallaba hecho una jungla de cosas rotas, otras magulladas, y otras que por fortuna no habían sufrido daño alguno. Con la respiración agitada, y sus latidos entrecortados, empezó a sentirse débil; se derrumbó al suelo, comenzando a llorar de dolor. Un dolor mental, no físico. Golpeaba con las manos el suelo, sin aún hallar la respuesta que quería. Una idea le vino entonces a la mente, y completamente abanicada comenzó a buscar su varita entre todo ese tiradero. En cuanto la halló, se puso a arreglar de nueva cuenta su apartamento. Sabía que él vendría por una explicación. Sabía que Ron vendría. Y él tenía aún las llaves de su departamento, así que no tardaría mucho en ir a verla.

- Si no le contesto, el entrará de todos modos. No dejaré que vea esto – se dijo a sí misma – Y tampoco me voy a quedar aquí. Pero no voy a esconderme de él; ¡no soy una cobarde! – se reprendió – No, claro que no lo soy – se dijo con convicción – Sólo me tomaré un tiempo para reponerme, y mientras más lejos esté de él, muchísimo mejor – miró por la ventana, con algo de esperanza. Todo iba a estar mejor, siempre y cuando ella estuviera lejos de él.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

- ¿Y a donde demonios se supone que me vaya? – ya su apartamento había vuelto a la normalidad; ahora hacía maletas para irse de la ciudad – Y luego mi casa de modas, y el periódico, ¿qué voy a hacer con ellos? – sacó las maletas, y con un buen hechizo, empezó a sacar toda su ropa para que mágicamente se metiera en las maletas – Bueno al periódico le mando los artículos vía Internet, así nadie sabrá donde estoy. ¿Y mi atelier? – se detuvo un momento, mientras la ropa seguía volando rápidamente por todos lados – Que Ginny se haga cargo de él – resolvió desentendida – Esta sería la oportunidad de su vida; si lo hace bien, juro por Merlín que la ayudo a construir su propio emporio de modas – miró al techo, como si de un trato vida o muerte se tratara.

Volvió a lo suyo; sacó perfumes, zapatos, blusas, trajes, vestidos, sacos… Todo lo que se le vino a la mente, hasta vaciar por completo su tan preciado apartamento. Diez maletas era poco comparado a lo que había en su cuarto empaquetado. Salió de éste, y se dirigió cada rincón de su departamento.

- Por si se le ocurre llevarse algo – puso sobre cada objeto de su casa un hechizo el cual lo hacía irremovible de su lugar – con esto estaré segura de que no pase – sonrió para sí. Le había llevado casi toda la tarde, y ya estaba algo oscuro. Y luego volvió a detenerse – ¿Pero a donde demonios me voy?

Su celular comenzó a sonar como loco en su cuarto. Vio el número que la llamaba; no era Ron.

- Granger, necesito pedirte un favor

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de muy mal modo. No tenía humor para nada.

- ¿Enojada?

- Que te importa.

- Como sea. Tendré un evento formal en unos días, y siempre que haces eventos, tus decoraciones son fabulosas. Es una firma muy importante.

- El punto es… – apresuró impaciente, comenzando a moverse por la casa, asegurándose que no le faltara nada.

- Mira, solo quiero que me digas quien te arregla los eventos.

- Luna Lovegood, ¿ya? – respondió.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? – Hermione no respondió; estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía por el ventanal: allá abajo, Ron estaba bajando de su auto con muy mala cara.

- ¿Estás en tu casa?

- No, voy camino a ella – respondió, algo confundido.

- Allá te veo.

_These bright lights have always blinded me._

_These bright lights have always blinded me._

_I say._

_I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

_Asleep, or dead._

Tocó a la puerta; no hubo respuesta. Esperó unos diez minutos, y volvió a tocar. La puerta no abría. Otros diez, y sucedió lo mismo. Decidido, abrió la puerta con su varita. El apartamento estaba vacío y oscuro.

- Era obvio que no estaría aquí – se reprendió a si mismo. Pero cuando se dijo eso a sí mismo, la casa sonó algo vacía. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió algo; corrió al cuarto de ella, y no había nada. Abrió gavetas, puertas, cajones, y no había nada – Se fue…

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

_Asleep, or dead._

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

_Asleep, or dead._

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake, and unafraid._

_Asleep, or dead..._

- ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto? – preguntó seriamente molesto a la mucama, la única mujer que vivía con él en esa casa.

- Señor, es de su visita – respondió, inclinándose levemente – Lo espera en la sala – caminó rápidamente, sin dejar de maldecir las maletas que le obstruían el paso en el recibidor de su casa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Granger?

- Necesitaba salirme de mi apartamento, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde – respondió claramente indiferente. Él bufó.

- No me digas que debes rentas atrasadas – exclamó irónico, dejando su maletín negro sobre uno de los sillones. Ella tomaba té, parada viendo hacia el exterior de la ventana.

- No seas estúpido. Si vine aquí fue porque fuiste lo primero que se me ocurrió. De todos modos, no pienso pasar aquí la noche.

- Entonces dime que pasa. ¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa?

- Sabes, eso es cosa mía. Simplemente conténtate con saber que de no haber sido por tu llamada, probablemente estaría echando a perder mi vida de la manera más estúpida que te puedas imaginar – respondió, cargando sus palabras de un odio profundo. Estaba claro que algo malo le había pasado, y él no estaba en calidad de exigirle la verdad (muy a pesar de que ella se hallara en su casa). Quedaron un momento en silencio; ya luego investigaría, pero lo pronto, no la dejaría así (por mucho que le desagradara el asunto)

- Bien Granger, me doy por vencido. Quédate aquí unos días hasta que decidas donde llevarte todo ese mundo que tienes en mi recibidor. Por mi parte, puedes quedarte tranquila de que no diré nada a nadie. Además de que no creo que alguien se le ocurra que puedas estar aquí – dijo con el menor ironismo que pudo – Sólo asegúrate de quitar todas tus maletas de ahí y ponerlas en lugar más decente mientras estés aquí.

- Te dije que no pensaba pasar aquí la noche – respondió. El rió vagamente.

- ¿Y tu crees que si te vas a un hotel, por mucho dinero que pagues por mantener el secreto de tu estancia, no te vayan a encontrar? – ella no respondió – Acéptalo; ni siquiera yo imaginé tenerte un día aquí en mi casa. Si te consuela, piensa que es la paga por haberme dicho lo de Lovegood.

- Esta bien Malfoy – dijo con la voz un poco más débil. Como había gritado demasiado toda tarde, le dolía la garganta, y de paso, los ojos.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

- No me vas a ver caer Ron; te lo juro que nunca me vas a ver caer… – susurró, sorbiendo lo último de té que le quedaba.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Completamente - Chetes_

_Si te pudiera olvidar_

_y el mundo fuera diferente;_

_si te pudiera alcanzar_

_llegar a donde estas;_

_si te pudiera borrar_

_completamente de mi mente;_

_en esta historia jamás_

_llegamos al final;_

_si te pudiera olvidar…_

Ya Amelia le había mostrado su habitación; bastante amplia por cierto. Típica habitación de la mansión de Malfoy. Aunque por el momento le daba igual si los tapices fueran verdes o no, no había pasado desapercibido para ella lo enorme que era la habitación.

- ¿Todas las habitaciones son iguales, Amelia? – preguntó, mientras observaba las cortinas del ventanal.

- No señorita – contesto, con una sonrisa leve – Las habitaciones del Señor son un poco más grandes, por así decirlo.

- ¿Las habitaciones? – Amelia asintió – Típico de Malfoy – sonrió, para sorpresa de Amelia.

- En un momento suben su equipaje, señorita. No se preocupe por ello – Hermione asintió – ¿Desea algo en especial para cenar? – Hermione alzó una ceja.

- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, Amelia. Cualquier cosa que prepares estará bien – la muchacha asintió; asomó la cabeza al pasillo y no vio a nadie, así que cerró la puerta se acercó a Hermione.

- Señorita, debo advertirle de dos cosas con respecto al Señor Malfoy – Hermione puso toda su atención a la joven – El Señor Malfoy tiene esa costumbre de ser bastante _efusivo _y _colérico_ por las mañanas – dijo cuidadosamente cada palabra – Así que por favor, no vaya usted a pensar mal de él.

- Ya veo – contestó, no muy segura de que se refería Amelia con aquello de efusivo y colérico – ¿Y cuál es la otra cosa?

- El Señor Malfoy nunca cena a la misma hora, cosa que me las he arreglado muy bien para saber cuando trae hambre – explicó, con un dejo de incomprensión – Así que cuando usted lo desee, siéntase libre de avisarme cuando tiene hambre. Ya estoy acostumbrada a horarios no fijos – Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.

- Despreocúpate Amelia; de todos modos, muchas gracias por avisarme.

- En ese caso, me retiro. ¿Desea entonces algo de cenar?

- Pues… Lo mismo que Malfoy cene; y si no cena nada, entonces no me traigas nada, Amelia – la mujer asintió, y salió de la habitación.

Ahora estaba en casa de Malfoy, advertida sobre las conductas de Malfoy, en medio de una enorme habitación, esperando a que todo su equipaje estuviera puesto en (según palabras de Malfoy) algún lugar decente que no fuera el recibidor de la casa, y preguntándose que haría ahora.

- Bueno, tal vez debería empezar por mi casa de modas. Le mandaré una nota a Ginny – entonces recordó la temporada – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé que venía La Pasarela de Invierno! Todo este tiempo estuve pensando tan solo en mi y en lo estúpida que fui – susurró, entredientes, claramente enfurecida – Maldito seas Ronald Weasley, por ocupar mi mente, mis pensamientos, mi vida, y despreciarme de este modo; engañarme de este modo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que nunca me di cuenta que empecé a depender de ti, mientras tú volabas en otros cielos? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para borrarte tan así de la nada, eh? – caminó hasta la cama, y se dejó caer con fuerza – Lárgate de mi vida ya, Ron.

_Hey, todo lo tienes completamente_

_y te parece todo ser muy poco…_

- ¿Qué pudo haberla forzado a salir de su casa tan así? – meditaba Malfoy en la biblioteca de su mansión. La puerta se abrió.

- Disculpe señor, ¿qué desea para cenar? – Malfoy alzó una ceja. Amelia reparó en el hecho de que Hermione hubiera hecho lo mismo, unos momentos atrás.

- No tengo ham…

- La señorita Hermione me ha dicho que cenará lo que usted cene; sino, no cenará nada – interrumpió Amelia, para sorpresa de Malfoy. Él la observó cautelosamente.

- Tú ganas Amelia – respondió de mala gana – Haz lo que creas más apropiado, y luego nos avisas – ella asintió, saliendo de la habitación – Esa maldita mujer y sus chantajes – rezongó levantándose del sillón – ¿Qué demonios pasa Granger? Lo tienes todo…

_Si miro hacia atrás_

_de pronto todo se detiene,_

_mientras tus sueños se van_

_haciendo realidad;_

_mientras tus sueños se van…_

_Hey, todo lo tienes completamente_

_y te parece todo ser muy poco;_

_Hey, así como eres completamente_

_aunque parezca todo ser muy pronto…_

- Oh, Malfoy. ¿Todo en esta casa debe ser exageradamente grande? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo acto de presencia en el comedor principal de la mansión. Malfoy volteó a verla: se veía bien…

- ¿Lo dices por la mesa? – preguntó, señalando hacia la mesa del comedor.

- No, lo digo por las escaleras – Malfoy empezó a reír. Hermione solo sonrió un poco.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo mis escaleras?

- Nada de malo. ¿Qué culpa pueden tener esas escaleras si ellas no pidieron ser tan grandes? – sonrió nuevamente. Malfoy notó cansancio en ella, y eso le preocupó. Hermione tomó asiento; acto seguido, Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

- Podrías aparecerte, si así lo prefieres – Hermione rió.

- Es la segunda vez que tomas el parecer de alguien, Malfoy. Ni apostando mi vida hubiese creído que cambiarías.

- La gente no cambia Granger – meneó la copa, que momentos atrás había llenado con vino – Solo modifica su comportamiento.

- Pata bien o para mal, has cambiado. Empezando por el hecho de que no hayas hecho el escándalo que suponía harías por mis maletas en tu recibidor.

- ¿No te pareció suficiente?

- No fue muy de ti; eso es todo – dio un sorbo a la copa que se había servido, después de Malfoy. Amelia entró con los platos de comida, ayudada por dos elfos – Muchas gracias, Amelia.

- De nada, señorita. Si necesita algo más, avíseme – exclamó sonriente – Usted Señor Malfoy, ¿todo bien? – él asintió. De verdad no tenía nada de hambre; pero Amelia sabía chantajearlo bien. Resignado, se comió el primer bocado. Luego se le vino a la mente lo que estaba haciendo; no este preciso momento, sino lo que estaba haciendo ahí: _comiendo, para que ella comiera_…

_Si la suerte esta contigo_

_solo tienes q esperar,_

_que todo va a ponerse en su lugar;_

_¿Serías tú tal vez?_

_Quisiera yo saber;_

_pones mi cabeza a rodar…_

_Hey todo lo tienes completamente…_

- Oye, Malfoy. Necesito enviar un par de cartas; ¿serías tan amable de prestarme alguna de tus lechuzas? – habló Hermione, luego de un rato de comer en silencio.

- ¿Alguna de mis lechuzas? Solo tengo una, Granger – contestó Draco, sorprendido por la aseveración antes dicha por ella.

- Oh. Supongo que asumí mal, pues.

- ¿Asumir mal? ¿Qué cosa?

- Tienes un montón de sillas para un solo comedor, un montón de árboles para un solo jardín, un montón de habitaciones para ti solo. ¿Por qué no habrías de tener un montón de lechuzas, también? – Malfoy se echó a reír.

- Podría comprar una veintena de ellas, para que todo haga juego, en ese caso – fue ahora ella la que rió.

- Y aunque las compraras, préstame una para enviar mis cartas.

- ¿No tienes tú una?

- Nunca escribo cartas – sorbió la copa – A menos que esté en el Londres muggle; entonces ahí utilizo el correo postal.

- Siendo tú, una celebridad aquí y entre los muggles, ¿no sería lógico pensar en tener una lechuza, por ejemplo, para momentos como éste? – ella volteó a verlo, con algo de indiferencia.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy. _Tenerlo todo, no lo es todo_ – terminó de comer.

- Eso lo se bastante bien, Granger – se quedaron un rato, viéndose fijamente.

- Sea como sea, préstame tu lechuza Malfoy – él asintió, y ella se levantó del comedor, no sin antes decir _me retiro_; él estuvo un rato más sentado viendo hacia el umbral por donde ella había desaparecido. Si él había cambiado, que decir de ella.

Aun y con sus diferencias, Malfoy no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que su llamada la hubiese 'salvado', según como lo había dicho ella. ¿Porqué no fue casa de Potter? ¿O a la de Weasley, su novio? No, podría haber cambiado todo lo que quisiera, ¿pero pasar la noche junto a un hombre? Hermione no haría eso. Aunque, técnicamente, ella dormiría esta noche bajo el mismo techo que un hombre (¡y que hombre! Nada más ni nada menos que su peor enemigo en todo Hogwarts). Entonces, significaba lo mismo que pudiese dormir en casa de Potter, o de Weasley, o de él. ¿O porqué no irse a algún otro lado? Una casa de campo, tal vez. Malfoy estaba seguro que todos los diseñadores muggles tenían sus casas de descanso, de verano, de invierno, y de todo lo que se les ocurriera, para poder inspirarse. ¿Por qué con Hermione habría de ser diferente? Es cierto, él no dejó que se fuera a un hotel. Pero aún así, ella pudo haberlo ignorado e irse a cualquier hotel. Intrigado, se decidió a levantarse del comedor, y dirigirse a su despacho. No sin antes…

- ¡Amelia! – llamó con voz fuerte.

- ¿Sucede algo? – apareció al instante la mujer.

- Respóndeme algo con sinceridad: ¿crees que mi casa es muy grande? Es decir, ¿exageradamente? – la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos.

- Señor, toda su vida ha vivido en casas como ésta. Me parece normal que usted no lo note, pero si, su casa es muy grande.

- Entonces si es exageradamente grande – aseveró con determinación.

- No exageradamente grande, señor Malfoy. Pero tal vez si, para una sola persona.

- Entonces, si vivieran más personas en mi casa, dejaría de ser una casa exageradamente grande, a grande, ¿verdad? – Amelia asintió, acomedida.

- Bien, gracias Amelia – salió del comedor.

- De nada, señor Malfoy.

_Hey todo lo tienes completamente_

_y te parece todo ser muy poco;_

_Hey, así como eres completamente_

_aunque parezca todo ser muy pronto;_

_hey, así como eres completamente_

_y te parece todo ser muy poco;_

_hey, así como eres completamente_

_aunque parezca todo ser muy poco…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Apology - Alesana_

Hermione mandó sus cartas; Draco mando una, luego de que la lechuza hubo entregado las de su huésped. Y en vez de irse a dormir, Hermione hizo todo menos dormir…

- Sabía que las escaleras y su comedor y su sala y todo aquí era grande… – susurró con desgano – ¿Entonces porque se me ocurrió salirme de mi habitación, justo cuando no hay ni una sola pizca de luz? – se volvió a decir, parada en algún sitio de la casa – Bravo, Hermione… Qué inteligente – dijo con sarcasmo, suspirando cansada y recargándose en la pared de donde fuese que estuviera – No me importa que se corra el rumor, mañana mismo me voy a un maldito hotel en donde si haya luz en los pasillos todo el santo día – se dejó caer al piso, cansada y medio dormida.

_Sweat drips in my eyes_

_Screams of lust we cry_

_Tonight you are everything_

_You're everything_

_You're everything to me_

_No more as I wake from this perfect dream_

_I'll escape from Eden's walls…_

_Can I not stay and live this lie?_

_Go away and I'll think only of myself_

_And to think that you would not be_

_Scared or surprised_

_If I'd severed all these ties_

_This is the end_

Acto seguido, cerró los ojos, y empezó a pensar las cosas. Más específicamente, en Ron. ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que aún no lograba explicarse del todo. Ella había confiado en él tanto y siempre, que simplemente no se le hacía posible semejante traición. Seguramente era un sueño, y uno muy desagradable como para que encima de todo, lidiar dentro del sueño a Malfoy. Malfoy… El sinvergüenza bueno para nada egocéntrico egoísta (y demás cosas por el estilo) de Draco Malfoy. Pero bueno, eso no le importaba demasiado ahora. Su mente estaba ocupada por completo en un solo punto: la desgracia de estar enamorada de Ron. Él, que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts (el otro era Harry); él, que había sido su confidente; él, su primer novio; y él, quien le hizo probar el amargo sabor de la traición. Sus sentimientos habían sido despreciados por alguien que ella creía noble. Pero resultó ser un hipócrita; tal vez, hasta un aprovechado de la fama que tanto trabajo le había costado hacerse de ella. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Su dinero? ¿Usarla para seguir más alto? El ya era reconocido por ser un buen jugador en el quidditch; pero ella en cambio, era famosa aquí y en el Londres muggle. Esa era la diferencia, la gran ventaja que ella tenía sobre él. ¿Entonces era eso? ¿Puro interés? No lo sabía; y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo o no. Porque por un lado estaba el miedo a sentirse usada (aunque sintiera un poco de eso), y por el otro, el quedarse con la duda la iba a matar de la curiosidad. Ahora sentía que no tenía nada (haciendo a un lado todos sus logros profesionales); que estaba vacía. ¿De que le servía tener toda la fama del mundo, todo el dinero del mundo, si no tenía lo que más quería? Amor… Esa palabra le afectaba tanto.

- Puedo apostar a que sigo en la habitación, y que como es tan grande, como todo lo que hay en esta casa, seguramente estoy perdida en el clóset, o en el baño, o yo que sé – volvió a decir, sonriendo con parsimonia, sin dejar el sarcasmo – El día en que construya un casa, no será tan exageradamente grande como esta – comentó, aún con los ojos cerrados – Mejor aún, haré dos: una será de tamaños y dimensiones normales, y la otra, será demasiado muuuuy exageradamente enorme y grande, para que vea Malfoy que él no es el único con casas así – sentenció. Lo meditó un poco – Lo invitaré a pasar unos días ahí, para que se pierda en los pasillos, así como yo; o mejor aún, en la misma habitación – terminó de decir. Quedó quieta un rato, y luego abrió los ojos – No, mejor no. Que se pierda él en la suya – dijo, con un respingo y levantándose del suelo – Ya me cansé de estar aquí… Y no traigo mi varita, para variar… Si sigo caminando, me perderé aún más… Si no, seguiré perdida de todos modos – razonó – Cualquiera de las dos, me dará el mismo resultado…

- Con gritar hubiese bastado, Granger – oyó decir. Ella se asustó tremendamente, gritó.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Malfoy! – dijo, de muy mal modo – ¿Tienes idea del susto que me pegaste? – él empezó a reír.

- Oh, vamos Granger. ¿No me oíste venir? – estaba demasiado oscuro; lo único que distinguía era su voz y su fragancia…

- Ni siquiera te veo, Malfoy – reprochó – ¿Tu casa tiene que ser tan grande? – replicó, con un poco de infantilismo en su voz.

- No es tan grande; pasa que está hecha para que muchas personas la habiten – dijo sabiamente.

- Si, y seguro también para que se pierdan en ella. Tú la conoces mejor que yo; ¿qué tan lejos estoy de mi cuarto?

- No mucho, allá atrás están las escaleras…

- ¿Y no hay luz?

- Porque conozco esta casa a la perfección, Granger; y además, soy el único que la habita. ¿Para que iluminar algo que ya conozco? – ella lo meditó un poco.

- Solo quiero irme a mi cuarto, Malfoy – susurró, bastante cansada.

- Ven pues – la tomó de la mano, y caminaron en silencio. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de decir algo. Un par de minutos, y ya estaban frente a la habitación de ella – Es ésta.

- Gracias… – susurró tímidamente, y entró. Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando él la detuvo.

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_

_Help me get over you_

_One last false apology_

_Help me get over you_

- Ven – dijo, con seguridad.

- ¿Qué? – él abrió por completo la puerta.

- Te voy a mostrar mi casa.

- ¿A esta hora? Malfoy, tengo sueño – reprochó, con un débil bostezo; pero él insistió.

- Sólo un lugar – suplicó, cosa que se le antojó a Hermione tremendamente rara en él. _Bueno, ¿que otra cosa puede ser rara en él?_ Pensó divertida.

- De acuerdo, pero luego me regresas de inmediato a dormir – él sonrió, pero a falta de luz, ella no lo notó – ¿No puedes iluminar un poco esto?

- No – contestó – No te va pasar nada, créeme.

- Te recuerdo que tus antecedentes en Hogwarts no son precisamente los más decorosos – hizo alusión al pasado – Que después te hayas redimido, no te exime de tus hechos.

- ¿Tendrás que recordármelo siempre, Granger? Yo fui clave para el éxito de Potter.

- Si, eso no lo niego. Casi todo el mundo pensaba en tu segura traición, cuando decidiste unirte a la Orden… – para ese momento, se hallaban bajando las escaleras; ella con bastante cuidado y agarrada del barandal, puesto que había rechazado la mano de Malfoy para ayudarla; él por su parte, la seguía de cerca, por si llegaba a tropezarse.

- Pero al final de todo, el chiflado mestizo murió gracias a San Potter, y salió ileso; y tú y los Weasleys también; y casi todo el resto de la Orden.

- Ya no volvimos a saber de ti, luego de eso – comentó, vaga y sagaz.

- Tenía que hallar el cuerpo de mi madre y darle una digna sepultura.

- ¿Y la hallaste? – el suspiró un par de veces, y Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda e impertinente.

- No fue fácil ni agradable – comentó vago – Pero si, la hallé.

- Disculpa, no debí preguntarte eso.

- No fue tu intención, Granger – replicó en el mismo tono – Ya solo faltan seis escalones.

- Menos mal. ¿A dónde me llevas?

- No preguntes.

- Pero tengo sueño, Malfoy.

- Estás en mi casa.

- Déjame te informo – terminaron con las escaleras, y él continuó guiándola de la mano – que he decidido irme a un hotel.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No te han atendido como debiesen?

- No; es por tu casa Malfoy. ¡Es demasiado grande! Solo pretendía ir a la sala a buscar un pendiente que no hallaba, y terminé extraviada en quien sabe qué lugar.

- ¿Qué no sabes usar tu varita Granger?

- Muy gracioso Malfoy – reprochó – Pasa que de verdad no creí necesario llevarla.

- La chica más inteligente de Hogwarts se pierde en una casa como ésta – ridiculizó, divertido. A ella por supuesto, no le pareció para nada gracioso. Lo soltó al instante.

- ¡Ya basta Malfoy! – gritó – ¡Ningún hombre tiene el derecho a burlarse de mí por ningún motivo! ¡Ni el más mínimo! ¡Y el que esté en tú casa no te da derecho a tratarme así!

_I feel so numb to see this bitter end _

_Of beautiful illusions_

_Would this be the same? _

_Broken pieces will not mend to save our past _

_Now go away_

- ¡Yo no me estoy burlando de ti, Granger! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas los viejos tiempos? ¡Fue tan solo una broma! – se defendió, tratando de hallar su mano de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Pues no hagas cosas que parezcan lo contrario! – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – ¡Y regrésame a mi cuarto!

- Pues no te regreso a ningún lado; te dije que quería enseñarte algo, y lo voy a hacer – encontró su mano y la estrechó fuertemente; ella trató de safarse pero le fue imposible. Rendida, se dejó caer sin reparo alguno. Malfoy sintió el tirón, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

- De verdad, tengo sueño Malfoy. Ya no puedo más – él se agachó inmediatamente.

- No, no, no. Levántate Granger. ¿Qué acaso te vas a dejar ver débil ante mí, un Slytherin?

- Ya no me importa Malfoy. Ya no me importa quien me ve y quien no. Quiero dormir; quiero descansar…

- No, Granger. No te vas a dejar caer – fue en ese instante, en Draco se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, de lo importante que era saber que le había ocurrido a Hermione – Te voy a llevar a ese lugar, aunque tenga que cargarte – ella no dijo nada, simplemente un par de lágrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos.

Él la sujeto y la levantó del piso; ella no opuso resistencia, sino que procuró seguir llorando para que él no se diera cuenta. Tal vez podría verla entristecida, decaída, pero jamás llorando. Entonces si, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo Gryffindor? ¿Y su dignidad? Hace mucho que Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de la gente podía vivir con dignidad, pero no morir con ella. Y como aún no moría, debía hacer lo que fuera para mantener su dignidad en alto. Aún más después de la traición de Ron; ella estaba más que decidida para recuperar todas las fuerzas que él le había robado vilmente. Por eso ella quería descansar, quería dormir por un largo tiempo…

Draco había reconocido en ella un deseo implícito por no despertar jamás, aunque fuera algo expreso inconcientemente. Él había reconocido en ella, lo mismo que a él le había pasado por la mente hace algunos años cuando se hallaba frente a la tumba de su madre (de su padre, ni se preocupó en buscar su cuerpo; estaba convencido que cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado, lo tenía merecido). Él también había querido descansar, dormir, y llorar… Y sólo por ese hecho, se había prometido no dejarla salir de su casa hasta que no fuera la misma Hermione Jane Granger que conoció de niño en Hogwarts, que trató durante la guerra, que frecuentó aún después de muerto Voldemort (aunque esto último, fuera mucho después).

Por fin llegaron al dichoso lugar…

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight _

_Help me get over you _

_One last false apology _

_Help me get over you _

- Granger… Abre los ojos… Mira a tu alrededor… – con mucha esfuerzo, ella abrió lenta y pausadamente sus ojos; desde el primer instante en que miró, quedó prendada de lo que veía. Había luz tenue; sólo la suficiente. Con bastante cuidado, él la bajó y la sostuvo por los hombros. Lo que Hermione veía le estaba dando de algún modo algo de energía para al menos sostenerse de pie – Este es mi lugar preferido Granger… No sé que te pasa, ni pretendo que me lo digas; pero sea como sea, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Así se quedaron por un largo rato, observando ese lugar. El único lugar dentro de la propiedad de Malfoy que tenía luz por las noches. Luz proveniente de una débil y pálida farola flotante, la suficiente para dar a aquello la belleza deseada. Aquel lugar era sobrenatural. Un intento desesperado de Draco por salir de la realidad. Un lugar que él había creado pensando en aquello que le hacía falta y que le dolía tanto: amor.

- ¿Granger? – había pasado más de dos horas desde que habían llegado ahí; desde hace un hora que se habían sentado en una banca de piedra. Draco la había recargado sobre ella, y así habían permanecido el resto del tiempo. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Hermione, volteó a verla; estaba dormida. Bien, entonces ya era tiempo de regresar al interior de la casa.

_Now we must let go_

_Urgency overwhelms me _

_As I must restrain my flood of tears _

_I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again _

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight _

_Help me get over you _

_One last false apology _

_Help me get over you_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Lonely Day – System of a Down_

_Such a lonely day ... And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day ... Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

Abrió los ojos de un solo intento. ¿Qué había sido lo de anoche? ¿Un sueño? Observó el techo; estaba de nueva cuenta en la habitación de huéspedes. Había tres velas encendidas en el pequeño ropero que estaba a lado de ella.

- Hasta el techo es exageradamente grande – rió divertida. Se levantó, y para su sorpresa se sentía ligera. Se dirigió a la ventana y corrió las cortinas – Apenas va amanecer… – de repente, no muy lejos de ella, se oyeron unos gritos dramáticos y fuera de control… Era Draco…

- ¡Maldito despertador te odio! ¡¿Qué te piensas, qué puedes darte el lujo de despertarme nomás porque se te da la gana?! ¡Pues te informo que ya me tienes harto! ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio tu alarmita maldita que me rompe los tímpanos todos los días! ¡Odio tus malditas manecillas estúpidas y miserables! ¡Te maldigo despertador! ¡Te maldigo a ti a toda tu maldita existencia! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Siempre despertándome! ¡Ya cállate de una buena vez! – la puerta se abrió.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿está usted bien? – preguntó Amelia, secándose las manos con una franela de cocina, algo asustada, y sacando ya la varita de su delantal.

- ¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¡Este maldito despertador, es lo que pasa! – exclamó colérico, aún en cama.

- Ah, es otro de sus típicos arranques por el despertador – dijo, serenándose y sonriendo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Típicos? – preguntó de mal modo.

- Nada señor – sonrió otra vez – Cuando usted desee, puede bajar a desayunar – y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Te he oído Amelia! – gritó Draco, desde su cuarto. Pero la joven solo se limitó a reír quedito y a seguir caminando. En otro punto del pasillo, una muy asustada Granger se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto. Amelia pasó por ahí.

- ¿Todo bien señorita? – preguntó Amelia, sonriente.

- ¿A eso te referías con colérico y efusivo? – dijo, claramente asustada. Amelia simplemente sonrió asintiendo – ¡Oh, vaya! Que tonto es Malfoy – Amelia rió por lo bajo.

- El desayuno esta listo, señorita. Cuando lo desee puede bajar.

- Muchas gracias Amelia; buenos días – y entró de nueva cuenta al cuarto – Vaya que es raro Malfoy. ¿Ponerse así por un despertador? Qué infantil – y empezó a reír – Ahora, debo cambiarme… ¿Qué haré hoy? Ah, si… Ir con Ginny y Harry… Tal vez me de una vuelta por ahí… ¡Que la gente vea a la gran diseñadora Hermione Jane feliz y radiante! – sentenció; hoy había amanecido cambiada. Suspiró – Definitivamente, no fue tan malo ir con Malfoy ayer… – volvió a acercarse a la ventana – Enormes escaleras, enormes pasillos, enormes camas, enormes jardines, enormes ventanas… ¡Todo aquí es taaaan grande! – y volvió a reír fresca y ligera.

_The most loneliest day of my life _

_The most loneliest day of my life _

- Hoy, he despertado sin tenerte a ti como primer pensamiento del día, Ron. Porque hoy es el primer día en que he amanecido sola, en un lugar muy solo – recordó que la mansión de Malfoy estaba a casi dos horas de Londres – He amanecido bastante lejos de ti, tanto en cuerpo como en alma – sonrió para sí – No voy a negar que aún no te he olvidado, pero no puedo decir que te amo… El afecto que sentía por ti, no es más que eso. El amor desapareció, se esfumó – abrió el enorme clóset, y examinó cada prenda con sumo cuidado – Pero, ¿sabes algo? Hoy es un día muy diferente a todos los de ayer. Me hiciste creer que estaba sola, que no tenía a nadie más que a ti. Pero hoy pienso diferente, ¿sabes? Pienso, no, sé que nunca fue así. Los días están solos, las casas están solas... Y yo nunca estuve sola; siempre estuve rodeada de gente que no le importó mi condición social o cuánto dinero ganaba o cuánta fama tenía. Harry, Ginny, Luna, incluso el bueno para nada de Not; Longbottom, y quien lo diría que hasta en Malfoy pude encontrar algo de ayuda… Tonto Malfoy – sonrió, al recordar el incidente de hace un momento – En fin. El equivocado eres tú, Ron. Hoy podré haber despertado sola, pero nunca lo he estado – sacó un montón de vestido que fue aventando a la cama, y luego empezó a seleccionar zapatos como si de una compra se tratara – Nunca voy a olvidar este día, Ronald Weasley; porque este día es mío, solamente mío. Todos los días que me robaste, ya nunca los podré recuperar; pero no dejaré que te robes también éste.

_Such a lonely day ... Shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that ill never miss_

_Such a lonely day .. And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

Se probó todos los vestidos que había sacado, y al final, se decidió por otro que vio colgado dentro del clóset.

- Pero no por tu traición dejaré de creer en las tonterías del amor. No me voy amargar, y vas a ver que nunca lo estaré. Si, me dolió, pero ¿ya qué? Yo no puedo hacer nada para remediar las cosas por que nunca fue mi culpa; fue tu error, el haberme perdido de la manera más estúpida. Así que date por enterado, que Hermione Jane Granger vivirá una larga vida, llena de amor, de alegría y felicidad.

_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you_

_Take your hand and walk away_

Recordó una vieja caricatura infantil que veía de pequeña, antes de que enterara de que era bruja, cuando todavía su vida era algo normal. Trataba de una niña que siempre había estado dispuesta a hallar el amor de su vida, y había luchado por conservarlo; recordó el último capítulo de esa caricatura, donde la niña tomaba la mano del niño que le gustaba y se iban juntos sonriendo por un enorme campo de flores. Hermione sonrió, volteando a ver hacia la ventana; el Sol ya había salido.

- Así quiero terminar yo – se dijo.

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life _

_The most loneliest day of my life _

- Hoy es mi primer día sola, Ronald Weasley. ¡Y juro por Merlín, que me va a encantar! – se miró al espejo, estaba radiante.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_It's a day I'm glad I survived_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Smile – Lili Allen_

_When you first left me_

_I was wanting more_

_but you were fucking that girl next door_

_what did you do that for_

Harry había recibido dos cartas la noche anterior. Lo que le intrigaba no era el contenido de las cartas, sino que ambas habían sido entregadas por la misma lechuza.

- Tal vez sea una coincidencia… – negó suavemente, mientras comía su plato de cereal – No, sería una coincidencia muy rara, de esas extraordinarias – aseveró convencido – No puedo creer que Hermione esté en casa de Malfoy; o Malfoy en casa de Hermione… Eso sería como… Sería como tratar de juntar a dos polos opuestos a la fuerza – comentó, imaginándose mil y un situaciones posibles de pleitos y discusiones entre Draco y Hermione – Como en los viejos tiempos… – y sonrió.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en el contenido de ambas cartas. Una era de Hermione, y la otra de Draco. A decir verdad, le preocupaba más el contenido de la carta de Malfoy; pero no por eso no le importaba menos la de su amiga.

- En su carta me decía que quería verme en el Callejón Diaggon, y que probablemente Ginny también estaría ahí… – ya había terminado su desayuno; ahora, como buen empresario, se vestía de acuerdo a sus compromisos en la agenda, y por el momento solo tenía dos cosas que tenía planeadas hacer este día; uno era acudir al llamado de su amiga – Percibí en su carta mucha tristeza y dolor… ¿Cómo pudo Ron? Ella que lo quería tanto, que lo amaba tanto. Esto es simplemente inaudito – se abotonaba su camisa azul clara – Nuestro mejor amigo en todo Hogwarts; mi mano derecha en la última batalla contra Voldemort: Ron… ¿Quién lo diría? – terminó de ponerse el pantalón negro de vestir, y se dispuso a ponerse los zapatos – Algo habrá que hacer para remediar el daño – se dijo así mismo, con un misterioso brillo en los ojos. Recordó la carta de Malfoy, y sonrió acomedido – ¿A esto se refería Malfoy? ¿De verdad la tendrá en su casa? ¿Cómo fue que aceptó? – se peinó el pelo con un poco de gel muggle – De todos modos, le diré a Hermione que mi casa siempre estará abierta a ella. Bueno, no es que desconfíe de Malfoy, pero quiera o no, él no tiene muy buena fama que digamos.

A pesar de que todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, Harry y Draco habían sido enemigos acérrimos, el cambio de bando de Draco había mostrado a Harry la verdadera parte de Malfoy. Aunque no siempre estuvo de acuerdo, ni le fue fácil creer en su lealtad a la Orden, la verdad fue que hubo la necesidad de que uno confiara en el otro para poder vencer a Voldemort, o mestizo chiflado como Draco solía nombrarlo. Entonces, la rivalidad entre ambos había dejado de ser negativa, y ahora eran competencias por diversión. Harry terminó de arreglarse; se echó un último vistazo al espejo y resolvió que ya estaba listo. Hoy había quedado con una linda chica para pasar la mañana…

_When you first left me_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I'd never been on my own that way_

_just sat by myself all day_

- Yo lo sabía; ¡yo lo sabía! ¡Mi hermano es un completo estúpido! Ya perdió a Hermione y de seguro por alguna tontería. ¿Ahora que habrá hecho? ¡Qué estupidez habrá hecho! – decía, mientras se arreglaba el pelo de una y mil formas pero ninguna le agradaba – Ah… Ya me había imaginado a Hermione como mi cuñada favorita; algo muy feo tuvo que haber hecho mi hermano como para que Hermione lo haya terminado – se decidió por dos coletas simples y coquetas; ya estaba vestida, así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar – ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – se preguntó así misma, mirando a la ciudad, a través de la ventana de su apartamento (porque desde hace dos años, Ginny había logrado convencer a sus padres de vivir sola) – ¿De verdad estará bien como lo dice la carta? No le será fácil superar al estúpido hermano que tengo – dijo, haciendo una mueca en su cara. El timbre sonó. Era él… – ¡Harry!

_I was so lost back then_

_but with a little help from my friends_

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

- Sabía que mi hermano era un estúpido – concluyó Ginny, completamente decepcionada de Ron – ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Hermione? ¡Ella lo ama!

- Bueno pues después de esto, sería mejor hablar en tiempo pasado, Ginny.

- Esa mujer es una zorra, Harry. Y mi hermano un hipócrita, y estúpido.

- Ginny, tengo que decirte que será muy tu hermana y habrá sido mi mejor amigo, pero después de esto yo no pienso volver a frecuentar a Ron ni mucho menos dirigirle palabra alguna.

- No tienes porque decírmelo Harry, ni disculparte por ello conmigo. Creo que yo también haré lo mismo. Cosas como ésta, no se hacen – Ginny de verdad hablaba entristecida; imaginaba todo, menos una traición así.

- No pienso quedarme cruzado de brazos, Ginny. Esto lo va pagar Ron muy caro.

- ¿De que hablas Harry?

- De darle a Ron una cucharada de su propio chocolate; necesito tu ayuda Ginny, y tal vez la de Neville… – habló Harry, con el mismo brillo en los ojos de la mañana.

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_so you can have a little wine and_

_I moan it's only because you're feeling alone_

Bien, la había buscado por todos los hoteles de la ciudad y no estaba; de arriba abajo en la casa de modas, y en todo el edificio del periódico El Profeta; pero no estaba. Probablemente había dejado la ciudad, se había mudado a otro país, a otro continente.

- Pero el anillo, el maldito anillo – se repetía una y otra vez, completamente preocupado, mientras manejaba camino al entrenamiento rutinario del equipo – ¡Tiró el maldito anillo por la ventana a quien sabe donde! ¡Me costó una fortuna y ella lo tiró como si nada! ¡¿Qué le sucede?! Lavender no lo hubiese rechazado – se dijo, con una clara mueca de fastidio – ¡Pero no, no le pareció lo suficientemente digno a la señorita un anillo así!

Llegó al campo; estacionó su deportivo y bajó de él. Para su suerte, el entrenador no estaba de buen humor ese día, y se ensañó con él durante todo el entrenamiento poniéndole jornadas extensas y extremas; corrió cincuenta veces el perímetro de la cancha al derecho y al revés, estuvo de guardián de los aros para las prácticas (con todo el equipo aventándole quaffles a diestra y siniestra), fue golpeado seis veces por una blodger, y sobre decir que mentalmente agotado. Todo para que a final de cuentas, el entrenador le dijera que no participaría en el próximo juego, cosa que no podía creer siendo el mejor jugador del equipo. Saliendo del campo, las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Su auto era rayado por una bandada de elfos. Esto si le iba costar una fortuna; arreglar carros como ése no era cualquier cosa. Tuvo que irse así, con todo y carro rayado. No llevaba ni diez minutos al volante, cuando un auto le había chocado por detrás, y se el conductor se daba a la fuga.

- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡No es mi día de suerte!

Inservible el mueble, terminó por dejarlo estacionado en una banqueta, y aparecerse en casa de Lavender. Mala decisión: Lavender estaba con otro hombre en una sesión de sexo desenfrenado. Ron no daba crédito a lo que veía. En cuanto Lavender lo vio, empezó a reírse descaradamente, alegando que esto tenía que hacerlo para compensar las _basuras_ que le daba Ron a ella. Por supuesto que Ron dio por terminada la relación, y desapareció del lugar. Regresó a su casa, enfurecido por lo injusto que había sido su día. Había una nota para él en la puerta.

Hermano, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Te estaré esperando afuera de Gringots. Es urgente.

Ginny

No tenía ni la más remota gana de ir a Diaggon, pero no le quedaba de otra: era su hermana. Resignado, se apareció en el callejón, no muy lejos del lugar citado. Caminó un par de tiendas, dobló por una callecilla, y en cuanto entró a ella, dos tipos lo asaltaron; lo golpearon y le rompieron la varita en cuanto Ron la sacó. Le quitaron el dinero que traía, y se fueron dejándolo tirado. Adolorido, se levantó como pudo y caminó cojeando hasta Gringots, donde su hermana lo esperaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- Ginny – dijo Ron, ella lo vio con algo de repudio, pero de inmediato cambió su mirada por preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido, hermano? – preguntó.

- Hoy no es mi día, hermana. Me fue pésimo en el entrenamiento, me rayaron y chocaron mi preciado auto, acabo de perder – vaciló un momento ante lo que iba a decir; Ginny lo vio insistente – un valioso contrato – dijo, con algo de duda – y dos tipos me acaban de asaltar y romper mi varita en dos. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

- Oh, vaya – contestó, sin indignación – Quería preguntarte si podías prestarme tu auto, pero veo que ya no puedes. Olvídalo – se dio la media vuelta, y se perdió entre la multitud. Ron no lo creía. ¿Para esto había tenido que pasar un asalto?

- Menuda hermana la que tengo – reprochó.

_At first when I see you cry_

_it makes me smile_

_yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_but then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

Volteó a ver a toda la gente que transitaba por el callejón; hacía mucho que visitaba Diaggon. Sin energía alguna, optó por pasearse entre las calles, a ver que podía hallar para animarlo.

_Whenever you see me_

_you say that you want me back_

_and I tell you it dont mean jack_

_no it dont mean jack_

- Si Hermione estuviera aquí, todo esto sería diferente. Para empezar, estaría celebrando nuestro compromiso, y probablemente eligiendo el color de mi corbata para el día de la boda – si dijo a sí mismo, como comentario vago, mientras veía a un par niñas pelearse por un gato feo, gordo y pardo – Como el gato que solía tener Hermione – recordó.

_I couldnt stop laughing_

_no I just couldnt help myself_

_see you messed up my mental health_

_i was quite unwell_

No muy lejos de ahí, cuatro personas lo observaban. Una de ella parecía divertida con su aspecto miserable y deprimente. Dos de ellas conversaban; y la cuarta última, miraba con desaliento y lástima.

- Vaya… – exclamó la que reía.

_I was so lost back then_

_but with a little help from my friends_

_I found the light in the tunnel at the end_

- Sabes Hermione, no me interesa saber lo que te hizo, pero solo te digo una cosa: que bueno que te diste cuenta como era Ron; la verdad, has hecho un bien – exclamó Neville.

- Eso mismo pienso yo, Hermione – dijo Harry.

- A mi me da mucha vergüenza, amiga. De verdad que nunca creí que él fuera capaz de hacerte sufrir – replicó Ginny, mirando con lástima a Ron.

- No, amigos. Gracias a ustedes, por hacerme reír este día – contestó Hermione, y siguió riendo. Harry y Ginny recordaron el contenido de las cartas que habían recibido ayer por la noche, en especial la parte que decía que estaba bien. Pues realmente, Hermione estaba bien. Harry, en particular, terminó de atar cabos entre la carta de Draco y la de su amiga.

_Now you're calling me up on the phone_

_so you can have a little wine and_

_I moan it's only because you're feeling alone_

Querido Harry:

He decidido alejarme por unos días de Londres, y creo que he hallado el lugar adecuado. Solo quería decirte que estoy bien. Gracias por escucharme el otro día en tu oficina; de verdad, gracias por tu tiempo. Me gustaría verte mañana en Diaggon, por la tarde; espero que Ginny reciba mi carta y pueda ir también. Hasta pronto.

Hermione

_At first when I see you cry_

_it makes me smile_

_yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_but then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

Querida Ginny:

No sé si tu hermano te lo haya dicho, pero él y yo ya no somos novios; he terminado con él. Estaré algunos días retirada de Londres, y me gustaría verte mañana en Diaggon para decirte algunas cosas. No te preocupes, estoy bien. También he avisado a Harry. Te veo luego.

Hermione

_At first when I see you cry_

_it makes me smile_

_yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_but then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_

Juro por Merlín que cualquier cosa que pase, no es mi culpa, ni tuve nada que ver en esto, ni pretendo sacar provecho de esto. Créeme Potter, que yo no sé nada. Sólo trato de ayudar. Si no entiendes esto, limítate a tenerlo presente solo por si acaso.

Draco L. Malfoy

_At first when I see you cry_

_it makes me smile_

_yeah it makes me smile_

_At worst I feel bad for a while_

_but then I just smile_

_I go ahead and smile_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_Radical – División Minúscula_

_Ella es muy especial _

_también algo radical; _

_Y lleva su mundo a todos lados _

_lo guarda en su backpack _

Cuando Malfoy regresó a casa, aún era temprano. A decir verdad, no había tenido mucho que hacer hoy ni en el Ministerio, ni en la empresa. Hoy había despertado muy bien (a excepción por el despertador). Como siempre que llegaba a casa, Amelia lo esperaba en el recibidor.

- Que diferente se ve mi recibidor sin las maletas de Granger – musitó Draco, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la entregaba a la joven ama de llaves, quien solo sonrió.

- ¿Necesita algo, señor Malfoy?

- No en realidad, Amelia. ¿Está Granger en casa?

- Salió desde la mañana, y hace poco que regresó. La última vez que la vi estaba paseando en el jardín, señor.

- Gracias – dijo Malfoy, para luego subir a su recámara. De verdad odiaba usar corbata… En eso estaba (en quitarse la corbata), cuando se le ocurrió voltear a una de las ventanas del pasillo: allí estaba ella, girando sobre su eje, a una distancia algo considerable de la casa – Granger: estás loca – aseveró Malfoy, divertido, mientras se recargaba en el vidrio de la ventana para ver mejor. Ella no paraba de girar, y ahora comenzaba a avanzar sin dejar de hacerlo. Draco la miraba divertido; ¿de cuando acá le daba por dar vueltas a la luz de todos? Bueno, seguro que todos lo hacían de niños, ¿pero a esta edad?

_Y todos la pueden ver, _

_pero pocos pueden entender la magnitud _

_de su risa y su actitud; _

_Y bailará... Y cantará... _

Bueno, ella era una chica y él un chico. ¿Actuaría él como ella si en lugar de hombre fuera mujer? Qué le importaba; lo único que le importaba ahorita era lo bien que se veía portándose como niña loca mimada y consentida, en su jardín.

- Linda vista, ¿verdad Malfoy?

- Maldita tu costumbre de llegar sin avisar Zabinni – exclamó Malfoy, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, ni mucho menos despegando la vista de la ventana.

- ¿Visitas nuevas?

- No ese tipo de visitas, Blaise – dijo, volteando a verlo de soslayo, tratando de mostrar toda la seriedad posible – Ven y asómate; fíjate bien – Zabinni obedeció y enfocó la vista.

- Pues… Es bonita; se parece mucho a Granger…

- Porque es Granger – explicó volviendo a verlo de soslayo. A Blaise se le iluminaron los ojos completamente, y pegó más la cara al vidrio.

-Así que la famosa princesa Griffindor está en dominios de un Slytherin de sangre azul – comentó, en forma vaga y sutil, con un dejo de escepticismo en su sonrisa. Malfoy empezó a reír.

- ¡Qué tontería acabas de decir, Blaise! ¿Princesa Griffindor?

- ¿Nunca supiste que se llevaba bien con Nott? – Draco negó – Pues él le llama princesa Griffindor; no estoy muy seguro del porqué, pero creo que algo tiene que ver su emporio de modas aquí y en Londres muggle…

- Así que princesa… – susurró Draco.

- Voy a saludarla, bote de baba – dijo Blaise, para luego marcharse. A los pocos instantes Draco reaccionó, y corrió a alcanzarlo en las escaleras.

- ¡Vete al demonio, Zabinni!

- ¡Vete al demonio tú primero, Malfoy! ¡Yo tengo que ir con la princesa! – respondió Blaise. Draco volvió a reír. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, y se encaminó a su cuarto. Ya no se había acordado de su corbata, que había quedado tirada en el suelo en cuanto Malfoy hubo visto a Granger por la ventana. Sonaba tonto, pero ella lo estaba distrayendo de su rutina de una forma tan sutil que ni él se daba cuenta (y eso ya era bastante que decir).

_Emociones en el show _

_la hacen perder el control, _

_y se desconecta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor; _

_Solo quiere disfrutar; _

_Todo lo que quiere es gritar su emoción, _

_entre más fuerte mejor _

- Oh, princesa Griffindor.

- ¿Nott? – se detuvo al instante, algo mareada y tambaleándose.

- Soy Zabinni, Granger – ella lo reconoció al instante, luego que su visión dejó de ser doble.

- ¡Oh! Tiempo sin verte, ¿eh? – ambos rieron.

- Pude imaginar encontrarte en cualquier lugar, menos en casa de Malfoy – ella sonrió, volteando a ver la casa de Draco.

- Ya ves, cosas del destino, Zabinni – dijo, sin desviar la mirada de la casa – De no haber sido por su llamada, probablemente estaría eligiendo entre manteletas rojas o blancas – susurró, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos; tristeza que no había sentido desde hoy en la mañana; tristeza que empezó a calarle en el pecho.

- ¿Y no han peleado? – Hermione pensó en Ron, y se entristeció aún más; pero recordó que la platicaba no era sobre Ron. De repente le pasó por la cabeza la pregunta sobre que era lo haría de ahora en adelante.

_Y la vida la hace cambiar _

_entre su personalidad _

_desata a cada momento en cualquier lugar _

_Si es difícil yo lo sé _

_ser diferente y no saber _

_¿Dónde vas? O ni siquiera, ¿donde vas a estar? _

_¡Cuando acabe el Show! _

- Pues no en realidad. Ahora que lo dices, la hemos pasado hablando sobre si su casa es verdad muy grande o no – dijo. Luego volteó a ver a su acompañante – Dime la verdad, Zabinni: ¿es o no la casa de Malfoy demasiado grande? – él se echó a reír.

- ¿Pelean por eso? – preguntó, intentando contener las enormes ganas que de reír.

- Hasta he pensado en hacer una casa más grande y encerrarlo ahí por unos días, para que sienta lo que yo siento – aseveró seria con un semblante muy seguro; Blaise siguió riendo.

- ¿Niñerías entre ustedes? ¿Es que ninguno de los dos ha cambiado? – ella lo miró divertida, torciendo un poco los labios, en señal de berrinche.

- Ni que tú también hayas cambiado gran cosa – se sentó en el pasto; estaba cansada de tanto que había girado y corrido y saltado…

- Bueno, es que yo soy yo, Granger – ahora fue turno de ella de reír. Él también se sentó en el pasto.

Malfoy miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto la escena. ¿Cómo es que nunca se enteró de que Theodore y Granger eran amigos de toda la vida? Bueno, si él se había cambiado de bando, ¿por qué no pensar en una amistad entre un Griffindor y un Slytherin? De todos modos, no dejaba de ser sorprendente para Draco.

- Más oportuno no pudiste haber sido Blaise – susurró Draco. Hoy, él tendría una visita. Y aunque ya había venido en otras ocasiones, ninguna de ellas había sido con la intención de ésta – Seguramente querrá saber como llegó aquí – se sentó en el sillón de la ventana; la persiana estaba a medio cerrar. Siguió mirando y pudo notar que la conversación en ambos era bastante divertida – Ojala duren un buen rato así; no quiero que ella se de cuenta – desvió la mirada más allá de Granger y Zabinni, observando la extensa campiña del que era dueño. Una campiña grande… – Como todo lo que hay en esta casa – dijo, con vacío en sus palabras. El problema no era que su casa fuera grande, sino el hecho de que fuese Granger quien se lo hubiese hecho notar. Maldijo. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Señor Malfoy, tiene visita. ¿Qué lo espere en la sala?

- No, Amelia. Llévalo al despacho – exclamó. No quería levantarse; estaba de verdad muy cómodo en su sillón.

- En seguida, señor – sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra. Así que bajó al despacho.

- No creí que vinieras, Potter – habló Malfoy, haciendo que Harry volteara a verlo de espaldas. Malfoy comenzó a servir dos copas con vino.

- Tenía que, Malfoy. Supongo que querrás decirme algo – incitó.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Harry lo vio de mal modo, pero sin dejar de ser cortés; Draco suspiró – Granger está en mi casa, Potter. Me imagino que habrás entendido el sentido de mi carta.

- Eso, y que ella me hubiese mandado un carta con la misma lechuza. ¿Pretendían mantener el secreto?

- Así que no lo sabes – aseveró, ofreciendo la copa.

- Sé porque está aquí, pero no se porque precisamente aquí – dijo, aceptando el trago.

- Bueno, a mi me sucede lo contrario. Yo solo se que de no haber sido por mi, ella estaría echando a perder su vida de la manera más estúpida, o al menos eso es lo que ha dicho ella – desde hace rato que había empezado a atardecer. El despacho estaba muy bien iluminado, pero con las cortinas cerradas.

- ¿Y como fue que ella llegó aquí? – preguntó Harry, sumamente curioso. Malfoy rió, recordando que hace momentos atrás había asegurado que esa era la razón de la visita de Harry. Por su parte, Harry sonrió acomedido de la risa tonta de Malfoy – ¿Qué?

- Sabía que me preguntarías eso – dio un trago a la copa – Pues yo solo quería saber quien le hacía el catering de sus eventos, para una firma que tengo yo en unos días – explicó – Y ella de la nada me preguntó que donde estaba, yo le contesté que iba camino a mi casa y ella dijo: allá te veo – dio otra trago – Eso es todo lo que yo sé. ¿Tú?

- Bueno, no es algo que deba decírtelo pero Hermione y Weasley ya no son pareja – Draco casi escupe la bebida cuando oyó eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Granger está así por un imbécil como ese? – Harry encarnó una ceja.

_Ella es muy especial, _

_también algo radical; _

_Y lleva su mundo a todos lados, _

_lo guarda en su backpack _

- ¿Cómo? – Draco cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se maldijo un par de veces.

- Pues simplemente no es la Granger que yo conozco. Tiene conductas extrañas e impropias de ella – Harry sonrió, pues sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿Ha traído con ellas _todas_ sus cosas? – Draco asintió – ¿Y eso te parece raro en una mujer?

- Oh bueno, si consideras cuarenta maletas algo 'normal', entonces puedes quitar ese echo de la lista – Harry empezó a reír.

- Mira Malfoy: Hermione es una mujer bastante especial. Se nota que nunca te has detenido a mirar alguna de sus revistas; todas sus creaciones tienen algo de ella. Ella misma es un capricho de su imaginación. Tuviste que haberla visto cuando recién empezaba su casa de modas – hablaba con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Draco pudo notarlo fácilmente.

- Seguramente mucho tenía que ver su amor por Weasley, ¿no crees Potter?

- Lo dudo Malfoy. Toda la vida para ella es un capricho; que no te sorprenda verla de vez en cuando dando vueltas por toda la casa, girando, saltando, cantando, o hasta cocinando mil platillos descalza. Hace lo que quiere y como ella quiere. A donde vaya, ella deja huella. Y ahora sin Ron a su lado, atándola, ella podrá ser más feliz. Siempre he querido que así sea.

- Así que piensas que el fin entre ella y Weasley fue lo mejor.

- Si no lo mejor, creo que lo más oportuno. Estuve investigando por aquí y por allá, y supe que Hermione estuvo a punto de firmar un contrato que volvía a Ron su modelo principal en el atelier.

- ¿Y eso qué? No creo que le afecte en mucho no tenerlo en sus pasarelas – Harry dio un trago.

- Que era una trampa; una de las cláusulas que ella no leyó seguramente era que volvía a Ron dueño total de la empresa si a Hermione le llegara a pasar algo.

- ¿Pero no lo firmó verdad?

- Hasta donde yo sé, no. Aún así, sigo investigando – Malfoy hizo una mueca de desconfianza. Pero cambió el tema de conversación.

- ¿Entonces, me crees o no que tuve algo que ver con que ella esté aquí? – Harry sonrió; si había ido a su casa era solo para ver que explicación le daba: si mentía o no, puesto que él ya había investigado previamente y sabía que había pasado.

- Te creo Malfoy – aseguró – Tan así, que me gustaría obligarte a que la tengas aquí algunos días – Malfoy lo vio con detenimiento.

- ¿Seguro de lo que me pides, Potter? Sabes mi buena fama entre las mujeres.

- No te creo capaz de siquiera tocarle una mano a ella – aseguró convencido; Draco rió fuertemente.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿Qué tiene de diferente a las demás? – preguntó, con el corazón agitado.

_Y todos la pueden ver, _

_pero pocos pueden entender la magnitud _

_de su risa y su actitud _

- Deja que pasen los días, Malfoy. Te aseguró que hasta hará que se te quite esa neurótica costumbre de gritarle al despertador – dio otro trago. Draco continuó riendo.

Sólo Zabinni y la chica Weasley sabían de la excéntrica amistad entre Draco y Harry. Tal vez se debiera al encierro forzoso del que fueron objetos con el fin de evitar sus asesinatos una vez muerto Voldemort (por aquello de los mortífagos que aún permanecían fugados). Lo cierto era que habían limado asperezas, y habían hecho una tregua de paz mientras durara la batalla; tregua que incluso terminada la guerra, seguía en pie.

_Y la vida la hace cambiar _

_entre su personalidad _

_desata a cada momento en cualquier lugar _

_Si es difícil yo lo sé _

_ser diferente y no saber _

_¿Dónde vas? O ni siquiera, ¿donde vas a estar? _

_¡Cuando acabe el Show! _

- Así que por eso estás aquí – dijo Blaise. Ella asintió, bastante triste – ¿y él lo sabe? – negó – ¿Y porqué no se lo has dicho?

- Porque me imagino que él ya lo habrá investigado – comentó indiferente.

- No lo creo. Yo soy su espía – dijo, con voz vaga. Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Te la he puesto en bandeja de plata! – ella empezó a reír; él tardó un poco en reaccionar, debido a que esperaba que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo.

- Aún así, no me ha preguntado nada acerca de ti. Te lo juro – habló, muy serio. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Crees que deba decírselo?

- No lo sé; es tu decisión.

- Además no ha habido la oportunidad de hablar acerca de eso – dijo, a manera de defensa, volviendo a mirar a la ventana del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Malfoy.

- Ya veo – ella no dijo nada – ¿Puedo decirle a Nott donde estás?

- Ya lo sabe – él asintió.

- ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo lo que te ha sucedido, creo que nunca has dejado de ser la Hermione que conocí en Hogwarts; y eso me alegra – ella volteó a verlo, sonriendo.

_Y sabe bien _

_lo que es el dolor _

_pero lo guarda en su interior; _

_Y si la vez _

_te pido un favor _

_sonríele y dile adiós _

- Y bien Malfoy, creo que ya estuve suficiente rato aquí – dijo, aludido.

- ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto? Me refiero a Weasley.

- Ya hice algo para compensar el daño. Aunque no creo que sea suficiente.

- Déjame a mí hacer algo para compensar el daño, también – Harry sonrió.

- Nunca dejaste de odiarlo, ¿verdad? – Draco dio un trago a su copa, esquivando la mirada de Harry; no había necesidad de contestar eso.

_Y la vida la hace cambiar _

_entre su personalidad _

_desata a cada momento en cualquier lugar _

_Si es difícil yo lo sé _

_ser diferente y no saber _

_¿Dónde vas? O ni siquiera, ¿donde vas a estar? _

_¡Cuando acabe el Show! _


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_Tinta y papel – División Minúscula_

_No te irás a ningún lugar, _

_si yo hago todo para mantenerte aquí._

Había estado la tarde tomando; e incapaz de poder ingerir una sola gota más de alcohol, salió del bar como pudo. Tambaleándose, apenas llevaba un par de cuadras caminadas cuando perdió la cordura.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó enfurecido: no estaba en ningún lado – ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste Hermione?! – era de noche, y Ronald Weasley caminaba sumido en su borrachera, por las calles de Londres muggle, completamente vacías – ¡No puedes irte muy lejos! ¿Me oíste, cariño? – no sabía ni la hora, ni dónde estaba. Lo único que quería saber era dónde se había metido ella – ¡Sal de una vez, Hermione! ¡Sal, o te voy a encontrar y no te gustará verme así de enojado! – nadie salió a su encuentro; hizo una rabieta – ¡Que salgas, por un demonio! ¡Te digo que salgas! ¡¿Quién te crees, eh?!

_Voy a romper tus tobillos_

_y asumiré que la idea es mía_

_y que no la vi en una película._

De repente, se quedó quieto, y con la mente en blanco. Comenzó a entristecerse y a agitar los brazos, caminando en zigzag, entrando a un callejón sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Porqué no te retuve cuando pude? ¿Por qué dejé que te fueras? ¡No! ¡¿Porqué dejaste que me fuera?! ¡Tú tuviste la culpa! – estaba fuera de sí; apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio – ¿Por qué no nos casamos antes de que pasara esto? ¡Pude haber sido asquerosamente rico, maldita! ¡Y tú! – señaló a la nada – ¡Egoísta! ¡No quisiste que pasara! – comenzó a llorar – ¡No quisiste que fuera felíz!

_Y qué talvez junto a ti pude ver más de una ves._

_Pero es mi culpa y ya no sé si debo aprender a ceder_

_o a perderte así…_

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no Ron! ¡Tú solito tuviste la culpa de todo! – se dijo así mismo – ¡Que no! ¡Fue ella! – gritó aún más fuerte – ¡Esa mujer tan insignificante! ¡Pagará esta muy caro! – cayó al suelo, rendido, exhausto; totalmente borracho.

_Si llegas escápate de aquí_

_de esta jaula que construí de dulce y silicón._

- Te di todo lo que siempre quisiste tener. Te dí todo el amor que necesitabas. Me volví tu droga, y aún así nunca quisiste acostarte conmigo. Me despreciaste. Corriste de mi lado, cuando pudiste hacerlo – se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del saco negro que llevaba puesto – Me dejaste solo, Hermione…

_Tinta y papel_

_has de esto una novela._

- ¡Búrlate de mí, si quieres! ¡Has que todos que todo el mundo se entere de todo lo malo que soy contigo, según tú! – volvió a hablar fuerte – Publica en el maldito periódico todas las mentiras que quieras – susurró entre dientes, con mucho enojo – ¡Y búrlate! ¡Hazlo maldita! ¡Hazlo! – y siguió chillando sin control. El alcohol estaba afectando a Ron a sobremanera. Por la mente le pasaban mil pensamientos vengativos, y lo peor era que alucinaba verla. Cada vez que creía verla, él hacía el intento por atraparla, pero la imagen se esfumaba, y entonces él comenzaba a golpear los puños en el pavimento mojado de la calle donde se hallara. Cansado y adolorido, metió las manos a su saco. Y notó que traía el celular con él. Ese aparato muggle que ella le había regalado para comunicarse. Lo sacó, y se le quedó viendo atentamente. Estaba a punto de aventarlo, cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Le llamó. Ella no contestó. Él dejó un mensaje. Él sabía que no le contestaría; pero sabía que si oiría el mensaje…

- Date por enterada, Hermione, que si no es conmigo no es con nadie más – y aventó el celular con muy poca fuerza.

_Pero antes usaré el teléfono para decirte:_

_Escucha bien,_

_y guárdalo en tu piel,_

_no puedes hacer nada para desaparecer._

_El día en que yo te encuentre,_

_el día en que yo te encuentre,_

_amor perdóname, por lo que voy a hacer._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

_Fix You - Coldplay_

_When you try your best but you don't succeed;_

_When you get what you want but not what you need;_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep;_

_Stuck in reverse._

Tanto Blaise como Harry se habían marchado desde ya hora y media. Amelia había anunciado que la cena estaba lista; Malfoy esperaba a Hermione en las escaleras. Ella apenas salía de su habitación cuando se le ocurrió revisar su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida, y para variar, el pasillo no estaba tan iluminado. En eso estaba (en checar de quien era la llamada perdida), cuando el pasillo se iluminó por completo, tomando desprevenida a Hermione, quien en lugar de apretar el botón correcto hizo que se borrara el número de la llamada.

- ¡Ah, lo borré! – renegó – Ahora ya no voy a saber quien me llamó – se lamentó. Llegó a las escaleras, al tiempo que notaba en la pantalla del aparato que tenía un mensaje de voz – Tal vez sea de quien me llamó – insinuó. En realidad no tenía ganas de cenar. Haberle platicado todo a Blaise le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, y se sentía cansada.

- ¿Te parecen bien las luces? – preguntó Malfoy, recargado en el barandal de las escaleras, uno o dos escalones antes de llegar al piso. Ella lo vio de soslayo.

- Gracias – exclamó, con un poco de ironía; no le podía reprochar el hecho de que por su culpa había borrado el número si él estaba haciendo el intento por hacer su estancia agradable.

- ¿Es del trabajo?

- En realidad no lo sé; espera, es un mensaje de voz, y no tengo idea de quien sea – dijo, poniendo atención a la grabación. Su piel palideció al instante, y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Draco lo notó y se acercó hasta ella de inmediato…

_Hooola Hermione. Te he estado buscaando, ¿y sabes que? Ya me cansé de estar jugando. Así que, óyelo bien: no puedes hacer naada para desaparecer. Te voy a encontraaar. No se te olvide que soy un auror muuuy bueno. Te voy a hallar maldita. ¡Y juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejadoo! ¡Porque si no es conmigooo no es con nadie más! ¿Y sabes a donde iré? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Te vooy a buscar en casa del maldito Malfoooy! ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor y estás ahí, creyendo que no sé que estáas ahí… ¡Te voy a hallaaar! ¡Y te voy a robaar! Porque si no erees míaa no seráas de nadie más! _

Hermione se detuvo; no daba crédito a lo que oía. Primero, Ron estaba borracho; segundo, ¿acaso era una amenaza de muerte?; y tercero, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a hallarla costara lo que le costara? Sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Eran éstos los verdaderos sentimientos de Ron? ¿Cómo pudo ella haberse enamorado de alguien así? Y peor aún, ¿cómo podría ella dejar de quererlo?

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace;_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste;_

_Could it be worse?_

- ¿Pasa algo, Granger? – ella asintió levemente, con la razón algo vaga.

- Pero no es nada grave – completó, volviendo a la realidad. Tenía que contarle a Malfoy la verdad del asunto, por si en verdad Ron llegaba ahí – ¿Cenamos, Malfoy? – preguntó, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, y se dirigía al comedor. Él, aunque tardó un poco en reaccionar, la siguió. Los platos ya estaban servidos, y una sonriente Amelia los esperaba a mitad de mesa. Una vez sentados, la mujer se retiró del comedor.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué tan buena es la protección en tu casa? – comentó, con mirada expectante.

- Pues no es un lugar muy habitado, por aquí – contestó – Pero debido a que soy el hijo 'traidor' de Lucius, aún hay unos cuantos que intentan vengarse por haber ayudado a Potter – explicó, dando a entender que era más que obvio que la protección en su casa era excelentísima – ¿Sucedió algo? – ella negó – ¿Entonces?

- Hay una persona que me está siguiendo – respondió; Malfoy, quien no le hallaba importancia a la plática, puso interés en ella cuando menciono eso de "una persona" – Y no quiero causarte problemas.

- ¿Problemas a mí? Los problemas son tuyos, Granger – ella suspiró: definitivamente tenía que contarle.

- Terminé mi relación con Ron, Malfoy. De no haber sido por tu llamada, hubiera creído en sus mentiras, lo hubiera perdonado, y estaría preparando mi boda con él – Draco dio un trago a su copa; no se esperaba que ella se lo contara, por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy.

- Así que el que te sigue es Weasley, ¿cierto? – ella asintió – ¿Y ya sabe que estás aquí?

- La verdad no se. Acabo de oír su mensaje diciendo que vendría a buscarme aquí, pero no estaba en sus cincos sentidos. Dudo que cuando recupere la conciencia, recuerde las conclusiones que haya sacado durante su borrachera – dijo, empezando a probar la comida de su plato; odiaba tener que hablar demasiado fuerte (porque la mesa del comedor de Malfoy era extremadamente larga, y cada uno se sentaba en un extremo).

- Como te lo dije antes, mi casa tiene toda la protección y seguridad debida. Puedes estar segura de que Weasley no pondrá un solo pie aquí – ella volteó a verlo.

- Gracias Malfoy. Solo estaré aquí unos días más; en lo que compro una casa nueva o algo igual de lejos como esta – explicó, refiriéndose a la casa de Malfoy.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you._

Él, recordó las palabras de Harry: no dejarla ir. ¿Y como se supone que lograría eso? ¡Hermione era demasiado obstinada cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza! Algo debía pensar. Una razón poderosa para retenerla. Una razón como…

- ¿Sabes? Con respecto a eso, quería pedirte otro favor – dijo, dejando la copa en la mesa con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué, Malfoy? – preguntó ella distraída.

- He estado viendo los arreglos para la firma que tendré en unos días, y pues no logro ponerme de acuerdo con Lovegood. Ya se que ella es la especialista, pero hay cosas que no me gustan y eso a ella le incomoda, y me estresa a mí porque no entiende lo que quiero – Hermione lo miraba atenta: no podía creer que Malfoy no pudiera imponer su opinión ante una mujer (aunque tenía que reconocerlo: Luna a veces solía ser un poco muy excéntrica).

- ¿Quieres que hable con ella? – él negó.

- Quisiera que te hicieras cargo del evento. Tú eres diseñadora, sabes de esas cosas. Yo soy un hombre de negocios – guardó silencio por unos instantes, esperando a que ella lo pensara. Hermione, por su parte dejó de comer, y dio un par de tragos a su copa. Sabía que Malfoy no hacía las cosas solo porque sí; entonces, ¿qué beneficio podía tener él de su ayuda? Dio un trago más y dejó la copa en la mesa. Luego pensó que una buena imagen daba una buena impresión, siempre.

- Está bien Malfoy. Acepto hacerme cargo de tu evento – ella sonrió.

- Perfecto, Granger – ambos sonrieron. Siguieron platicando animadamente, mientras Amelia los espiaba, emocionada. Si la señorita Granger se quedaba unos días más, significaba que el señor Malfoy tendría un horario más fijo, y que ella cocinaría para dos personas. Ciertamente, Amelia no era la única en la Malfoy Manor, además de Draco. Pero era la única a la que Draco le debía cierto respeto. De modo que habiendo cuatro personas más al servicio de Malfoy, Amelia era la mujer de confianza (y la única que podía regañar a Draco cuando se le diera la gana).

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go._

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth._

Se recostó en su cama (enorme para variar), y se rodeó de un montón de almohadas. Era verdad aquello que le había dicho Blaise: no debía hacerse la fuerte, ni siquiera ante Malfoy. Claro que le dolía la traición de Ron; demasiado. Pero tampoco podía echarse a llorar, porque simplemente eso no iba con ella. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a Ron, y ahora tenía que llevar una nueva vida (por que así ella lo había decidido justo esa mañana). Pero es que era inevitable entristecerse cada vez que hablaba de él; le dolía el pecho, la cabeza, el cuerpo, los ojos, el alma… Algo había que hacer con todo ese dolor.

- La fiesta de Malfoy será una excelente vía de escape – se dijo a sí misma. Luego recordó su casa de modas – Yo también tengo un evento, ahora que lo recuerdo: la Pasarela de Invierno… – guardó silencio – Dos eventos diferentes; dos cosas muy diferentes – suspiró, y luego sonrió – Mañana la casa de Malfoy se volverá un caos – dijo divertida. Instantes después, se quedó dormida.

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you._

Después de haber acompañado a Hermione a su cuarto, él se dirigió a su despacho. Tenía una par de papeles que arreglar, además de enviarle una nota a Lovegood para que dejara de hacerse cargo del evento.

- En las cosas que me metes, Potter – había mentido con respecto a Lovegood; en realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba el catering para la firma. Si había dicho eso, era para hacer que Granger se quedara en su casa – Me debes una – dijo, entrando al despacho. Caminaba contento, con las manos en los bolsillos, con una sonrisa que él no se había dado cuenta que traía. Y Amelia había eso, y eso la emocionaba aún más…

_Tears stream down your face;_

_when you lose something you cannot replace._

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

Abrió su maletín, y mientras sacaba las carpetas halló la revista que había comprado en el camino. Era una donde aparecía Granger en la portada; la revista anunciaba una pasarela de la casa Hermione Jane próximamente.

- Luce bien – dijo, hojeando la revista – Vaya estúpido resultó ser el pobretón de Weasley; de lo que se ha perdido – halló el artículo que hablaba sobre el evento, y comenzó a leerlo; hasta que leyó algo que le llamó la atención: se esperaba que en ese evento la diseñadora Hermione Jane y el jugador del año Ronald Weasley anunciaran formalmente su compromiso. Eso incomodó a Malfoy; vió con detenimiento la foto animada de ambos que mostraba la revista. Y se le vino a la mente una idea. Sonrió.

_Tears stream down your face;_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I…_

_Lights will guide you home._

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try to fix you._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

_When you love – Sinead O'connor_

_Close your eyes,  
Leave the world behind.  
Find a place,  
Deep inside._

_Where you imagine,  
That love never dies.  
_

Abrió los ojos completamente asustada. Malfoy gritaba como loco. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba: era el despertador. Bien, si ayer le había parecido tonto, hoy no le agradaba para nada. La había despertado. Salió del cuarto, mientras se ponía una bata encima del pijama, con la varita en la mano.

- Malfoy está loco – susurró. Llegó a la habitación y acercándose a la puerta lo más que pudo, susurró un hechizo para callar el despertador (por siempre). Dejó de sonar, y satisfecha regresó a su habitación.

- ¡Ya se que fuiste tú, Amelia! – Hermione se detuvo, rompiendo en carcajadas.

- ¡Fui yo, Malfoy! – siguió caminando, divertida – Tonto – susurró. Un par de segundos después, la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy se abrió.

- ¡Hey, Granger! – Hermione volteó; no esperaba que él saliera, ni mucho menos, verlo en una bata también – ¿Te desperté? – ella sonrió.

- ¿Tú que crees? – y empezó a reír nuevamente. A Malfoy, por lo visto, no le pareció gracioso el asunto – No pasa nada Malfoy; aunque procuraré no regalarte ningún despertador algún día – terminó, para seguir caminando y entrar a su habitación. Malfoy se recargó en la pared, justo a un lado de su puerta, viéndola alejarse. Sonrió.

- Definitivamente, en persona eres más bonita, Granger – dijo. Ella no oyó.

_In the night,  
When you reach for me.  
In your heart,  
Hear my sigh.  
Now and forever,  
Will you remember?  
_

- ¿Y cuando es? – desayunaban en el comedor, con las cortinas abiertas, por lo que Hermione pudo apreciar completamente la belleza de la enorme habitación donde comían. Era domingo: ninguno de los dos tenía cosas por hacer (o al menos, algo por el estilo).

- El sábado – ella alzó una ceja.

- Coincide con tu pasarela – comentó Malfoy, para luego voltear a verla.

- ¿Eso es malo? – preguntó ella.

- Que si tenemos invitados en común, a alguno de los dos eventos faltarán.

- No creo que eso afecte demasiado; si a lo mucho serán unos dos o tres.

- No. Yo invito a todos mis clientes y demás con sus esposas; tú, a todos tus clientas y demás con sus esposos. Obviamente, mis invitados faltaran por ir a lo tuyo, por que se que tus clientas no querrán llegar solas, por muy cosa de modas que sea.

- ¿Entonces? No creo que alguno de los dos quiera aplazar su evento – supuso Hermione, tomando un poco de jugo. Malfoy había estado meditando la mayor parte de la noche alguna muy buena excusa para poder llevar a cabo la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido mientras veía la revista. Y ésta, era su excusa.

- Juntemos las cosas – propuso él; ella lo miró raro. ¿Juntar moda con negocios? Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco – Innovemos la forma de vender, Granger. A ningún hombre le gusta acompañar a sus esposas a sus cosas de mujeres; y viceversa. Eso causa discusiones y enojos entre las parejas, por que siempre una de las dos quedará inconforme. Y a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

- Así que mientras yo estoy en mi pasarela, tú estás con tu firma, y nuestros clientes están contentos.

- Entiendes rápido – dijo él.

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar – comentó ella, sonriendo.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo – Hoy empiezo a arreglar todo – Hermione se veía muy emocionada, y eso le agradaba a Draco. 

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, Malfoy? – él negó – Maravilloso – él volteó a verla.

- ¿Por?

_When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you._

- No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer por ti, Granger – dijo Malfoy, incrédulo de la situación en la que se hallaba.

- Cállate Malfoy; hablas y te mueves y haces que me equivoque – regañó Hermione, a lo que Draco no hizo más que una mueca de berrinche, de esas que solía hacer cuando era niño. No pasó ni un minuto, cuándo él volvía a quejarse.

- Es que me siento espantapájaros, Granger – reprochó.

- Un espantapájaros muy latoso, por cierto – replicó ella, haciendo que Malfoy volviera hacer la misma mueca de hace un instante. Pero esta vez, ella lo vio, y empezó a reírse.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¡Es que pareces niño chiquito! Ya no te muevas tanto, que no podré hacer esto bien.

- No le veo lo gracioso; llevo como una hora así, y ya me cansé – ella siguió riendo. 

Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you. 

- Solo unos minutos más Malfoy, lo prometo – él dejó las cosas por la paz, y se dedico a observar el lugar. Estaban en el edificio de la Casa Hermione Jane, en un piso exclusivo para ella. Había otras dos mujeres, que previamente lo habían fotografiado en todos los ángulos; y otra más que le había tomado medidas. Las paredes estaban adornadas por pinturas fantasiosas, y algunos diseños enmarcados hechos por los diseñadores favoritos de Hermione. Era una excelente organización la que tenía Granger, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero aún así, no dejaba de sentirse espantapájaros – Ya, Malfoy. Mira – él se acercó a ver el boceto. Hermione quería que todo saliera perfecto, incluso la ropa que vistiera Malfoy el día del evento – No solo diseño ropa para mis modelos, Malfoy; cuando hago mis pasarelas, diseño absolutamente todo – Pero él no le puso atención a eso, ni al diseño (nunca había podido diferenciar una tela de otra); lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que lo había retratado a él, perfectamente. Cuando apenas iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó una muchacha pelirroja, que al ver a Malfoy se quedó boquiabierta. Hermione sonrió.

- ¡Oh, Ginny! Esperen un momento, iré a entregar a esto para que lo hagan – Hermione salió de la habitación.

- Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Malfoy – dijo ella.

- Las vueltas de la vida, pequeña Weasley – respondió él.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Granger me trajo a fuerzas – respondió – Quiere que todo salga perfecto, y se puso a hacerme un traje. Por tu cara puedo imaginarme que no sabes aún.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que ella y yo hemos decidido juntar nuestros eventos.

- Significa doble fiesta – susurró, algo extrañada. Hermione jamás había aceptado juntar sus eventos con los de Ron, y ahora resultaba que lo hacía con Malfoy. Alguna razón debía de haber. De todos modos, le pareció grandioso. Él, por su parte, tomó asiento para descansar un poco – ¿Y a ti no te incomoda eso?

- Pues no, en realidad. Si ella es feliz así, no hay inconveniente para mí – dijo, algo distraído, observando uno de los diseños enmarcados. En específico, el único que no tenía firma. Ginny no dijo nada ante la respuesta de Malfoy; se acercó a un enorme buró y sacó unas veinte revistas.

- En ese caso¿no te gustaría devolverle el favor a Hermione? Dices que ella te hizo el traje¿verdad? – decía, mientras se acercaba con las revistas.

- ¿En qué sentido lo dices?

- Un vestido para ella, Malfoy – exclamó sonriente, y sumamente divertida de la cara de él.

- ¿Qué yo diseñe un vestido para ella¿Estás loca Weasley?

-Ah, no me digas así. Llámame Ginebra – él la miró de soslayo, mientras tomaba una de las revistas – Y no, no pretendo que te sientes a dibujar. Lo que digo es que te encargues de su vestido.

- Dudo sinceramente que se ponga el vestido de otro diseñador, el día de su pasarela, Ginebra – comentó él, hojeando la revista que agarró del montón, mirando los vestidos de cada modelo.

- No pierdes nada con intentarlo – bueno, la muchacha tenía razón: no perdía nada con intentarlo. Potter habría de recompensárselo de alguna forma el favor que le hacía. Ya muchas veces había escogido vestidos para mujeres; estaba seguro que eso no sería problema. Hermione entró de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Casi al instante, el celular de Malfoy comenzó a sonar, y disculpándose, se alejó del par de mujeres. 

- Eh, Granger. Tengo que irme – dijo él, acercándose nuevamente – Hay un problema en el Ministerio, y quieren que vaya – explicó, algo fastidiado.

- ¿Eres auror?

- Así es, mujer – respondió, sonriendo de lado, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Hogwarts – Del sector secreto, así que no digan nada: es un secreto – las dos sonrieron – Tal vez llegue tarde Granger; nos vemos – dicho esto, desapareció. Ginny volteó a ver inquisidoramente a su amiga.

- ¿_Tal vez llegue tarde_? – imitó – ¿Estás en casa de éste? – preguntó, casi afirmando.

- Si, Ginny. Mi idea era solo pasar una noche ahí, y luego mudarme a una nueva casa, igual de lejos que la de Malfoy, pero muy lejos de la casa de Malfoy. Luego, me propuso que juntáramos eventos para no perder clientes, y pues tendré que quedarme en su casa unos días más, para organizarnos lo mejor que podamos y así todo salga bien – Ginny escuchó atenta, sin dar crédito a lo que oía; pero guardó sus tribulaciones para después.

_Like the sun,  
I am shining down,  
Through the vale,  
Through the clouds.  
When you can't see me,  
You must believe me._

That. . . 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_Little by little - Oasis_

Claro, las cosas no siempre podían ser perfectas…

Cuando regresó a casa de Malfoy, ya estaba por atardecer. No traía el mismo ánimo con el que había despertado en la mañana. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana diseñando la decoración base del magno evento; otro tanto charlando con Ginny; y el resto, en soledad. Saludó a Amelia, y luego subió a su cuarto. Dejó su bolso sobre su cama, y luego volvió a salir de la habitación. Caminó hasta la sala de estar, en donde Amelia le había dejado la tetera y un par de tazas en la mesilla, y observó la habitación. Hermosa, sin duda.

- No puedo pasar la vida sonriendo, cuando de verdad me estoy muriendo de la tristeza. No debería sentirme así – se reprendió a sí misma, tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Claro que no debería sentirse así; sin embargo, no siempre podía tener control sobre las cosas. La traición de Ron le afectaba más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Él había sido su vida por casi toda la adolescencia. En la batalla final, ella no lo había dejado solo ni un solo momento por miedo a que le pasara algo debido a su torpeza. Con él había iniciado el sueño de su vida: su casa de modas; también había logrado llegar a ser la mejor de las editoras del Profeta. Siempre había visto su vida alrededor de Ron; y ahora le resultaba tremendamente extraño hablar en singular. Sentía que algo le faltaba. Se sirvió té en la taza, y lo endulzó ligeramente.

- Pero tampoco puedo pasar la vida fingiendo – dijo, luego de darle tragos a la tasita: estaba tremendamente triste, y no había remedio para eso – Ahora debo aprender a vivir sin él – permaneció en silencio por otro rato, en el que pensaba en nada y miraba hacia la nada – No había pensado en él hasta hace rato, cuando me quedé sola. Y ciertamente, no deseo seguir pensando en él – bebió un poco más, sin perder la elegante postura en la que se hallaba sentada – Ronald Weasley es un pasaje de mi vida que forma parte del pasado, y que aunque no lo puedo borrar tampoco quiero seguir recordándolo – dijo, como si tratara de tranquilizarse; pero todo en vano – Ron… – dio otro trago, y luego dejó la taza en la mesilla, con delicadeza. Miró hacia sus pies, por casualidad, y vio los zapatos que calzaba – Los mismos que solían fascinarle a él – musitó, entristeciendo el semblante; miró hacia la ventana y tomó de nueva cuenta la taza – Habrá que hacer algo con mi guardarropa – dio un último trago, de manera lenta y pausada. La puerta se abrió.

- Regresé – dijo Malfoy, sereno. Ella asintió.

- Malfoy, debes saber que Amelia prepara un té bastante bueno.

- Lo sé; ¿te agrada el té? – volvió asentir – Bien, estaré en el despacho por si necesitas algo, Granger – asintió de nueva cuenta. Malfoy salió de la habitación.

- Sola otra vez – susurró. Sirvió más té en la taza, y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala. Había planeado empezar con la organización del evento hoy mismo, pero luego de haberse quedado sola en el edificio, decidió dejarlo para mañana.

Se detuvo en una de las ventanas: el atardecer era bastante lindo. Y eso la hizo pensar…

- Mientras más trate de olvidarlo, menos lo haré; así que dejaré que mis sentimientos fluyan y se esfumen, que pierdan por sí solos su intensidad. No está en mis manos el poder olvidarte Ron – dio un sorbo a la taza – pero sí el decidir si entras a mi vida otra vez o no – sonrió – No siempre las cosas saldrán como las esperamos; mejor que sea así – siguió tomando de la taza. Se sentía un poco mejor; aún así, se quedó en la sala por otro largo rato más con el ánimo decaído. Miró hacia la tetera de porcelana y pudo ver pequeños y delicados gatos pintados en ella – ¿Malfoy tendrá mascotas?

_We the people fight for our existence_

_We don't claim to be perfect_

_But we're free_

_We dream our dreams alone_

_With no resistance_

_Fading like the stars we wish to be_

_You know I didn't mean_

_What I just said_

_But my God woke up_

_On the wrong side of his bed_

_And it just don't matter now_

Era como si hubiese vuelto a ver a su madre; Draco no lo podía creer. Cuando llegó, Amelia le dijo que la señorita estaba en la sala de estar tomando té. Subió solo para decir que ya había llegado, por educación. Entró y fue entonces que le pareció ver a su madre. La misma postura al sentarse, el cuello ligeramente alargado, la mirada fija en algún lado, la forma de agarrar la taza, la posición de los pies: todo. Incluso la silla donde estaba sentada. En eso estaba, cuando recordó a donde iba.

- Será mejor que deje de pensar en eso; fue solo una casualidad – se dijo, con convicción. Entró a su despacho, dejando el portafolio sobre la mesa. Se sirvió un vaso de vodka, y se sentó frente a la chimenea recién encendida, previamente por Amelia.

Sentía la necesidad de ir a verla, y no sabía por qué. Quería abrazarla hasta que quedara dormida entre sus brazos como la otra noche, y tampoco sabía por qué. Se llenó de una desesperada locura inexplicable, y dejó a ún lado los papeles, exaltado.

- Un momento, ¿qué estoy pensando? – se reprendió – ¿Yo y ella? – negó, algo asustado ante la idea – El hecho de que se parezca a mi madre, no significa que deba quererla. Ella es tan solo… Granger – dijo, levantándose – Es solo melancolía. Si, es eso – y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, y comenzó a arreglar un par de papeles. Pasaron cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando, fastidiado por no poder concentrarse (porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza de lo hermosa que se veía tomando el té tan delicadamente) volteó a la ventana por mera casualidad. Lo que vio jamás se lo hubiese esperado de ella.

Hermione estaba siendo perseguida por la mascota de Draco; ella volaba en la escoba, mientras que el animalito andaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo fue que se soltó? – se preguntó a si mismo. Y luego pensó: Oh vamos, Draco; ¿habrá sido casualidad que llevara Granger una escoba por si acaso? – Fue ella. ¡La va a lastimar! ¡Dis no es un animal domesticado! – dijo nervioso, viéndola como volaba en la escoba, seguida del animal. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de que seguía sentado ahí, en el despacho – ¿¡Y qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí!?

Salió como alma que se la llevaba el diablo de su despacho, gritándole a Amelia, desesperado. ¿Qué acaso Hermione había perdido la razón? ¡Esa cosa es un dragón, no un gato! Bajó las escaleras en un santiamén, de tres en tres; Amelia apareció aturdida en el pasillo, a lo que Malfoy no atinó más que a decirle de hasta lo que se iba a morir por haber dejado que Hermione soltara a Dis, su dragón.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Cómo lo halló? – exclamó sobresaltada, alcanzo a Draco, mientras sacaba su varita del delantal.

- ¡Eso mismo me pregunto! ¡Cómo demonios fue a dar hasta la celda de Dis! ¿Qué no se supone que para eso pago? ¿Qué no tiene un guardia todo el día? – no hace falta decir que Malfoy ya estaba completamente enojado.

Salieron por fin al jardín. Draco había conjurado aparecer su escoba, mientras que Amelia buscaba al guardia del dragón, y empezaba a pensar en alguna forma de detener al animal.

- ¡Granger! – gritaba, empezando a tomar vuelo; pero ella no lo oía. Él no dejó de llamarla, mientras adquiría velocidad.

Ya no pensaba en lo que Harry le haría si algo le pasaba a ella, ni la pelirroja Weasley; lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era que iba a hacer él si ella se moría. Por que, aunque e no se diera cuenta aún, Hermione Jane Granger le importaba mucho a Draco Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¡Bájate! – por fin, ella volteó a verlo. Pero no se detuvo – ¡Granger! – ella se emparejó con el animal, y le hizo señas extrañas; minutos después, Malfoy logró alcanzarla: se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él para alejarla del animal, que la veía alterado.

Dis se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, y eso a Malfoy no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Así que Malfoy se fue en picada a lo que Hermione no pudo más que aferrarse a él completamente muerta de miedo por lo que hacía Draco, soltando su escoba. Dis fue en picada también, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, tanto, que Draco podía sentir sus bufidos encima de ellos. Amelia gritaba apanicada, mientras que ya dos guardias se montaban a vuelo para distraer al dragón, y otros dos trataban de lanzarle hechizos para tranquilizarlo, sin que lastimaran a los dos jóvenes que iban bajo el dragón.

Malfoy ya estaba desesperado, y a juzgar por como lo abrazaba Granger, pudo deducir que ella también. En un intento por zafarse de la proximidad del animal, giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda; el dragón frenó. Tanto los guardias del aire, como los de tierra, le lanzaron bastantes hechizos tranquilizantes, y uno que otro para dormirlo. Aprovechando esto, Draco aterrizó, y en un hábil movimiento, levantó a Hermione con la otra mano para poder cargarla bien (la sostenía previamente con un brazo, mientras volaba la escoba con la otra). Dis, en cambio, se alejó de los guardias remontando el vuelo hacia las colinas, de modo que les fue imposible alcanzarlo.

- ¡Granger tú estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con un dragón así? Dis no está del todo acostumbrado a obedecer, y es todavía salvaje. ¡Te pudo haber pasado algo! – dijo él, tratando de recuperar la respiración, agitado, y obviamente enojado.

- Pues más me asustaste tú, volando de esa forma. Creí que iba a morir – respondió ella, zafándose de él, con delicadeza, tocando ya tierra firme. Amelia corría hacia ellos, emocionada.

- ¿Disculpa? ¡Te acabo de salvar la vida, Granger! – ella sonrió: si Malfoy se sentía héroe, ¿quién era ella para reprocharle esa buena (y poco usual) voluntad en él? Además, si bien había oído, la había llamado por su nombre…

- Gracias – sonrió ella; al rubio eso le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que hubiese visto en su vida – Pasa solo que quería distraerme un rato; hallé la dragonera, y me dieron ganas de volar – Malfoy recordó las palabras de Harry, aquello de que Granger solía ser a veces demasiado estrambótica.

- ¿Volar perseguida por un dragón? ¿Te imaginas el lío en que me metes si te hubiera pasado algo? – ella empezó a reír – San Potter haría hasta lo imposible por mandarme a Azkaban – llegó Amelia.

- ¡Señorita Hermione! ¡Qué susto! No ande haciendo eso; el seño Malfoy casi me mata por el descuido. Perdóneme por favor, señorita – exclamó ella, con palabras atropelladas, y tomando a Granger por los hombros.

- No, Amelia; discúlpame tú a mi, por haber hecho eso. No lo volveré hacer – dijo ella. "Al menos no, cuando Malfoy esté en casa" pensó.

- Amelia, ve adentro y prepara algo de té para todos – pidió Malfoy, tratando de evitar que la mujer siguiera hablando de su conducta momentos antes. Ella asintió y se fue, no sin antes abrazar a Hermione, quien hizo lo mismo para tratar de reconfortarla – No vuelvas a hacer eso, Granger – dijo Malfoy, sin verla.

_Cos little by little_

_We gave you everything_

_You ever dreamed of_

_Little by little_

_The wheels of your life_

_Have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little_

_You have to give it all in all your life_

_And all the time I just ask myself why_

_You're really here_

- Deberías saber que conozco todos sobre dragones.

- Los libros no bastan, mujer – empezaron a caminar, dirección a la casa.

- No digo libros; cuando Harry venció a Voldemort, todos tuvimos que pasar cerca de un año, exiliados o escondidos en alguna parte, para evitar represalias, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Como la peor de mis pesadillas, Granger. Me tocó pasarla con tu queridísimo Harry – exclamó, con un par de muecas de asco; ella continuó.

- Pues yo la pasé con Luna Lovegood en Alemania, en casa de Charlie, el hermano de Ron. Como sabrás, él ha pasado su vida rodeado de dragones. Así que el tiempo que estuvimos con él, decidimos ayudarle en todo lo que pudiéramos, para no ser una carga, y pues para pasar el tiempo.

- Al menos ustedes pudieron salir; yo la pasé encerrado completamente.

- Si me contó Harry. Tuvo que haber sido horrible – comentó ella, viéndolo de soslayo fugazmente.

- No tanto como tener que ver a Potter todos los días – respondió – Y supongo que un año con dragones te hizo toda una experta – ironizó.

- No seas tonto – dijo – Yo me encariñé con un dragón en especial, Malfoy. Dis, es ese dragón.

- Estaba fuera de control. No me digas que por felicidad.

- Si lo dejaras volar en libertad más seguido, no actuaría así – él no contestó nada. Siguieron caminado, pero Amelia salió nuevamente con una bandeja con tazas, la tetera, la azucarera, un par de cucharas, y un mantel.

- Olvidaba que tengo de decirle todo al pie de la letra – susurró, algo fastidiado, llevándose una mano al cuello. Sabía perfectamente que Amelia lo hacía a propósito; la mujer tenía la idea de que si él no se conseguía una esposa, ella lo haría.

- Déjala – exclamó ella – De todos modos, no tengo ganas de encerrarme. Si quieres irte tú, no hay…

- No – la interrumpió – Estoy igual que tú – sabía perfectamente que si se sentaba de nuevo a trabajar no lograría concentrarse ni en lo más mínimo.

Amelia acomodó de inmediato el mantel sobre el pasto; velozmente, puso sobre éste las tazas, la tetera, la azucarera, las cucharas, y un par de servilletas de tela que traía dentro del delantal. Hermione se sentó en cuanto Amelia hubo terminado. Luego, dando una pequeña reverencia, Amelia se marchó. Draco se quedó un rato más parado, viendo como la mujer se iba (pensando mentalmente todo lo que le diría por haber hecho esto).

- ¿Piensas quedarte así? – habló en tono serio y algo distraída, sirviendo té en ambas tazas.

- No, en realidad – unos segundos más, y cansado, se sentó. Quedaron así: él, el mantel, ella. Veían hacia el horizonte (más bien a él no le quedó de otra, ya que ella estaba en sentada así, y el no quería parecer estúpido viéndola).

- Seguramente tu dragón no regrese hasta mañana – comentó, dando un sorbo a su taza.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Azúcar? – preguntó ella, cuando le ponía un poco a su taza; él negó.

_True perfection has to be imperfect_

_I know that that sounds foolish but it's true_

_The day has come_

_And now you'll have to accept_

_The life inside your head we give to you_

_You know I didn't mean_

_What I just said_

_But my God woke up_

_On the wrong side of his bed_

_And it just don't matter now_

- Haré que te busquen tu escoba; no pudo haber caído demasiado lejos – dio un sorbo a su taza.

- Déjalo así; yo mañana la busco.

- No seas terca – dijo él.

- Que no, no seas necio. Puedo hacerlo yo; ¿para qué deberían hacerlo otras personas?

- Por que para eso les pago, Granger – contestó él, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; ella suspiró.

- Te digo que no. De todos modos, mañana no pienso ir al atelier. Tendré toda la mañana para buscar la escoba, y la tarde para perderla por ahí otra vez.

- ¿Qué hago para que entres en razón? – preguntó el, medio desesperado – ¿Y porqué no saldrás mañana? – Hermione volteó a verlo; dudaba. Luego de un momento, suspiró cansada. ¿Qué más daba que él lo supiera?

- Por dos razones: una es que conozco a Ron, y sé que estará ahí esperando a que me aparezca para pedirme perdón. Y no quiero verlo.

- No puedes pasar la vida escondiéndote.

- Ya lo sé – renegó, dejando la taza sobre el mantel – Pero solo han pasado un par de días; dime eso si llevara aquí un año o un siglo – respondió. Malfoy solo movió los hombros.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda? – preguntó él, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera ella, algo ofuscado: se acaba de imaginar a Weasley rogándole a Granger, y no le agradaba para nada.

- Arreglar nuestro evento, Malfoy – exclamó ella, algo emocionada y volviendo a tomar la taza de té. "Qué bien se oye: _nuestro_…" pensó ella.

- Te tomará bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? – ella asintió, con la mente distraída en arreglos florales – Entonces, haré que busquen tu escoba – dijo triunfal. Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Necio – farfulló ella, viéndolo de reojo, al tiempo que sorbía su taza.

- Terca – respondió él, son una sonrisa algo sugerente, alegre de haberle ganado. Ella empezó a reír. Él volteó a verla, acomedido.

_Cos little by little_

_We gave you everything_

_You ever dreamed of_

_Little by little_

_The wheels of your life_

_Have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little_

_You have to give it all in all your life_

_And all the time I just ask myself why_

_You're really here_

_Hey_

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy? Creo… – dudó – Creo que tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De Ron – contestó, entristeciendo el rostro mientras desviaba la mirada – Su llamada… Es decir, él nunca me quiso de verdad. Fueron tan solo apariencias… Siempre fui perfecta para él, por él. Pero las cosas han cambiado, y mi estilo de vida también. Y yo no sé como me voy a sentir luego de que lo vuelva a ver: porque se que cuando eso pase, yo me comportaré tan fría y tan dura con él, que no logrará verme llorar… – hizo una pequeña pausa; ¿qué hacía ella contándole ese tipo de cosas a Malfoy? – Lo que me da miedo, es… lo que vaya hacer él. Su mensaje de voz no fue muy alentador que digamos, y yo no estaré en condiciones para lograr desaparecer por completo del espectáculo. Soy diseñadora; ni todo el dinero del mundo logrará comprar el silencio de mi paradero… Yo… tengo mucho miedo… de que él… me… mate… – finalizó con dolor en su voz. Bien, ya le había dicho a Malfoy la razón de su miedo (y ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí contándoselo, o que hacía él allí oyéndola); bueno, una parte, puesto que la otra era algo que él no debía saber: su debilidad, su fragilidad. Porque ella sabía perfectamente que una vez alejada de Ron, lloraría hasta el cansancio (aunque hasta el momento, no lo había hecho). Si bien, solo era cuestión de tiempo para topárselo en algún evento, o para que él la hallara. Lo que sucediera primero.

- Te he dicho que estando aquí, no tienes porqué temer. Esa comadreja no podrá ponerte ni un dedo encima, Granger. De eso, yo me ocuparé – afirmó; aún así, el miedo de Hermione no disminuía – Supongo que tal vez yo deba contarte algo de mí – sugirió, desviando la mirada, con un ligero infantilismo en sus ojos. Hermione le había dicho que tenía miedo; y sabía que probablemente no habría sido fácil para ella contárselo a alguien que por años fue su acérrimo rival. Lo menos que podía hacer era corresponder el gesto (aunque en realidad, lo que él buscaba era alguna forma de desahogo, inconcientemente).

- No tienes porqué, Malfoy – respondió ella, algo seria.

- Quiero hacerlo de todos modos – ella movió los hombros de forma inconciente; Draco siguió – Yo también tengo miedo – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos – Y mucho. Aumenta cada vez que me pongo a pensar que pasará con toda mi fortuna, cuando Potter me mate por haberte tenido aquí en mi casa en lugar de la suya – dijo con pesar, y profundo falso dolor. En el rostro de la chica, una pequeña sonrisa se volvió inquietante y salió a la luz.

- Eres un tonto, Malfoy – dijo ella, empezando a reír – En serio que lo eres.

- No me digas eso; es bastante perturbador todo esto para mí. Es decir, ¿para que habré trabajado si al final no podré disfrutar de todo lo que he reunido?

- Tienes una enorme casa con un montón de enormes cuartos, un montón de sillas, un montón de ventanas, de mesas, de almohadas, y probablemente también de lechuzas, aunque no lo quieras reconocer – dijo, entre sonrisas ligeras; otra vez, el tema de la casa enorme – ¿Te preocupa tu dinero? Déjamelo a mí, y te juro que lo habré usado como si tú lo hubieras hecho – Draco soltó una enorme carcajada.

- Ridícula; mi casa no es enorme, está hecha para muchas personas. Y yo no tengo ni tendré una veintena de lechuzas. Además – agregó – ¿En que usarías mi dinero según tú?

- En comprar praderas o montañas; yo que sé sobre cuanto dinero tengas. Lo que me alcance, eso compraré – él sonrió convencido. Hermione era bastante observadora.

- ¿Y porque en terrenos?

- No te hagas. Cuando estuvimos encerrados preparando el ataque a Voldemort, la última vez, tú te la pasabas encerrando paisajes y revisando una y otra vez unas postales viejísimas que llevabas en tu baúl. Era obvio que luego de estar como tres meses encerrados, tu deseo de libertad se hiciera más grande. Ver esas imágenes te hacía sentir inmensamente libre, como si de verdad estuvieras en ese lugar.

- A veces, sabes más de lo que debieras – susurró; ella sonrió de igual modo. Volvieron a quedar en silencio; luego de un rato ella se recostó sobre el césped, algo cansada.

Malfoy por su parte, quedó vacío de palabras y pensamientos. Estaba seguro que nadie podía haberse dado cuenta de su hobbie; bueno, casi nadie. Y le inquietaba; más por el hecho de que ella supiera exactamente el porqué. No cabía duda que como observadora era muy buena. Y como no iba a serlo, si ella era Granger. Luego, de soslayo, pudo notar como la chica se recostaba y cerraba los ojos. Probablemente tendría sueño, o tal vez recordaba. No lo sabía. Y volvió a sonreír: él era predecible para ella, en cambio ella le resultaba tan impredecible… Ahora tenía en la cabeza aquella singular idea que se le había ocurrido más arraigada que nunca. El hecho de que Granger le hubiese confesado su miedo le hacía sentir de algún modo importante para alguien completamente ajeno a él, y con quien no mantenía ningún tipo de relación alguna. Volvió a sonreír; ¿desde cuando sonreía tanto en menos de un par de minutos? Lo peor del caso es que lo hacía sin pensarlo, y sin razón aparente. Volvió a sentir su cuerpo y su alma, y también sueño. Así que la imitó, y se recostó.

Sin quererlo, poco a poco se quedaron dormidos en el jardín de la casa de Malfoy, separados solamente por un mantel y algo de té.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, su dolor desaparecía cada vez se encontraban juntos, y era algo de lo que no se habían dado cuenta. Era algo real; tangible. Cada vez que hablaban, se olvidaban de las cosas, del mundo… _Como tuvo que haber sido desde un principio_…

_Little by little_

_We gave you everything_

_You ever dreamed of_

_Little by little_

_The wheels of your life_

_Have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little_

_You had to give it all in all your life_

_And all the time I just ask myself why_

_You're really here_

_Why am I really here?_

_Why am I really here?_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

_Brighter Than Sunshine - Aqualung_

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke, my head was sore_

_What a feeling…_

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Dis sobrevolar en el cielo, distante. Y luego sintió el frío en todo su cuerpo, calarle hasta los huesos. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que no estaba en el cuarto que Draco Malfoy le había proporcionado, ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa. Miró a un costado y pudo contemplar a Malfoy dormido, tranquilo y sereno, y justo a lado de él estaba su escoba. Al parecer no sentía el frío, porque a diferencia de Hermione, él no temblaba. Pero sus mejillas estaba completamente coloradas, y su pelo algo alborotado.

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didnt believe in destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me_

_What a feeling…_

- Será mejor que entremos – susurró, muy débil, a fin de no despertarlo.

Pero luego recordó un pequeño (o talvez gran) detalle: el despertador. Si se quedaban, Draco no gritaría como un verdadero loco cuando el aparato lo despertara; pero si entraban, no morirían de hipotermia (al menos Hermione). Volvió a temblar ella. Sin embargo, por más de una hora, Hermione Jane Granger no hizo más que observar a Draco Lucius Malfoy dormir. Le pareció extraño verlo así. Era la segunda vez que dormía a lado de Malfoy a una distancia ciertamente no muy grande: la primera, refugiados la noche previa a la última batalla con Voldemort, y que fue la última vez que lo vio hasta hace poco; y la segunda, ésta.

Y recordaba bien aquella noche no por el hecho de haber dormido con Malfoy, sino por haber sido la noche más larga de su vida; la noche en que no dejó de decirle a Harry mil indicaciones, mil cuidados, mil hechizos, mil cosas de todo, por si las cosas llegaran a salir mal, para seguridad de él, para que no le pasara nada, por si acaso. Así que cuando se fue a dormir a la habitación asignada, ni siquiera se fijó en su acompañante (porque usualmente nunca eran los mismos en las habitaciones; en la casa de Sirius Black entraban y salían todo el día). Sus compañeros de cuarto eran Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood y Draco Malfoy. El cuarto era de dos camas. Luna fue la primera en dormirse, para no pensar más en su padre quien se hallaba secuestrado por mortífagos infiltrados en el Ministerio. Y después Malfoy, quien había entrado al cuarto con las fuerzas en el suelo, y se durmió en la otra cama. Cuando Finnigan entró, y vio ambas camas, decidió dormir junto a Luna, porque a Malfoy no lo tragaba ni tantito.

Ella no entró al cuarto hasta pasada la medianoche, y no se dio cuenta de que dormía con Malfoy hasta que por insomnio se volvió a levantar y vio que su acompañante hablaba dormido. Se acercó a verlo más de cerca, y con claridad distinguió el perfil tan delicado del rostro de Draco. No le entendió nada (y ni se apuró por entenderle). Se le quedó un rato viéndolo, porque al igual que en esta ocasión, le parecía sumamente extraño. Tantos años de odiarse, de ser enemigos, de insultarse y repudiarse hasta el cansancio, para que en menos de un mes toda es imagen que tenía de él se viniera abajo. Porque resultaba que su actitud no era más que el resultado de una farsa muy bien planeada por su madre y el mismísimo Dumbledore, porque odiaba a Voldemort tanto como había aparentado odiar a los sangresucia, porque era miembro de la Orden, porque nunca había tenido intenciones de matar a Dumbledore (y que tampoco Snape, y que encima de todo, Dumbledore nunca murió). Y la cosa no terminaba ahí: al igual que Draco, había muchos otros jóvenes slytherianos que se hallaban en la misma situación. De modo que con esta revelación, era difícil saber quien estaba en que bando, quien era aliado o quien era enemigo mortal, puesto que muchos eran los infiltrados en el Ministerio y espías en las casas. Pero la angustia y la zozobra de no saber la verdadera identidad e intenciones de las personas, pasó a segundo término aquellos últimos días previos a la última batalla, porque lo que realmente se temía era que Harry no lograra vencer y el costo humano de la batalla.

A diferencia de aquella vez, en ésta ya no había guerra de por medio, ni noches de insomnio (bueno, rara vez), y Voldemort estaba muerto. Y estaba recostada junto a él, separada tan solo por un mantel, porque se había quedado dormida tomando el té. La tranquilidad con que Malfoy dormía de algún modo la inquietaba. Le parecía alguien completamente diferente estando dormido. El ceño fruncido desaparecía, el semblante a la defensiva/ofensiva se borraba; lo único que quedaba en su rostro eran sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados, volviendo su cara un tanto enternecedora. Dormido, Draco Lucius Malfoy era simplemente Draco.

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine…_

_Let the rain fall, i don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine…_

Ya no tenía ganas de entrar a la casa, aún a pesar del frío. La última imagen que había tenido de Malfoy (por mucho tiempo) era la de aquella noche, dormido en un mal sueño. Así que verlo tan sereno, le movía no sabía qué cosa en el pecho.

- ¿Quién soy yo para despertarlo? – dijo, en algún momento de sus pensamientos. Compuso su postura, y recargó brazos y cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Siguió divagando, volviendo a enfocar la mirada sobre el dragón.

Ella sabía que de Draco conocía muy poco, tanto o igual de lo que él conociera de ella. Desde el momento en que aceptó la propuesta y optó por quedarse algunos días más en esta casa, lo había hecho con el propósito de distraerse y olvidarse de Ron (ahora más que nunca). Pero de pronto, le había entrado la inquietud por saber más de su benefactor, aunque no fuera precisamente de su pasado. En un par de segundos, vio como Draco Lucius Malfoy pasaba de ser Malfoy a solamente Draco: acaba de decir su nombre sin darse cuenta realmente que lo decía, y lo decía por mero gusto y deleite propio sin realizar que algo más que letras gramaticales cambiaba dentro de ella. Y si había dicho su nombre fue por culpa del dragón.

- Dragón… Draco… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?... Por eso es su mascota – susurró de manera clara y sutil, para luego agregar – Por eso él se llama así – finalizó, desviando la mirada del animal, y dirigiéndola a cualquier otra cosa que llamara su atención. De todos modos, no tenía pensado llamarle por su nombre a menos que la ocasión lo ameritara realmente. Sonrió en sus adentros: pensar en Malfoy podía ser más agradable que pensar en Ron y su traición, o al menos era más sano. Luego vino a su mente la imagen de Theodore Nott; pensar en él también podía llegar a ser agradable.

Nott había sido el primero en conocer la canallada de Ron, en boca de la propia Hermione. También estaba al corriente del misterioso paradero de la mujer, cosa que a decir verdad no lo tenía muy conforme que digamos. Pero eso no era decisión de él, y tendría que sentarse a esperar que las cosas cambiaran. Theodore Nott y Hermione Jane Granger se habían hecho amigos en la guerra, después de que ella se enteró de que Nott era uno de tantos aventurados desalmados que habían aceptado convertirse en mortífagos a fines de obtener información útil para la Orden. De todas las trampas y métodos que se valió la Orden del Fénix para debilitar a Voldemort, ésta fue la única a la cual Hermione se oponía rotundamente. Era como enviarlos al matadero, solía decir cada vez que se tocaba ese tema por las noches. Pero Nott se pasaba la vida diciéndole que era divertido ser alguien que no era; aún así, Hermione nunca estuvo de acuerdo con él, ni con la Orden en ese aspecto. Pero ella no tenía de otra más que sentarse a esperar que las cosas cambiaran (o por lo menos, rogar porque Nott no muriera en el intento). Las únicas veces que pudieron verse en tiempos de guerra fue durante los enfrentamientos contra mortífagos, y en uno que otro _acercamiento casual_ donde Hermione le curaba las heridas al muchacho, le decía recados de la Orden, y lo regañaba hasta el cansancio por lo que hacía. Nott jamás le objetó algo; siempre se quedaba quieto, oyéndola, divertido de la situación, agradecido por haber aceptado la misión de espionaje y poder haber recibido la confianza de Hermione a cambio (que superaba por mucho cualquier otra satisfacción que él pudiera conseguir en aquellas noches terribles). Pero Theodore Nott se había prohibido a sí mismo amar, por convicción propia y razones personales. De modo que la relación que llevaba con la muchacha castaña era lo más cercano al amor, sin ser necesariamente correspondido, después de su madre. Le bastaba con un par de sonrisas, y los regaños. Su amistad, al igual que con la de Harry y Draco, tan solo era sabida por Ginny y Blaise; y era un secreto aún después de la guerra, por que ya se les había vuelto costumbre tratarse así, al igual que con la de Harry y Draco.

Cuando Theodore Nott se volvió mortífago por encargo, nunca jamás pudo dejar de recordar el día de su iniciación cada vez que dormía. Fue ahí de donde adquirió uno de los tantos y desagradables hábitos de guerra: insomnio. Y no por miedo, sino por angustia. Pansy Parkinson siempre supo del secreto de Nott, aún antes de que él terminara por confesárselo en una noche en que, cansado por no poder dormir, paseaba por los escondrijos en donde se hallaban escondidos, y luego se topó con ella, quien lo abrazó fuertemente, como si tratara de tranquilizar la desesperación que sentía dentro. Nott no hizo más que mirarla intensamente a los ojos, luego de que se separaron: estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había hecho algún gesto que lo delatara, ni el más mínimo comentario. Pero Pansy ya lo había descubierto sabrá Merlín como, de eso Nott estaba muy seguro. Entonces, él no tuvo de otra más que contárselo todo.

Ella también era mortífaga, pero a diferencia de Nott, ella lo era por obligación y no estaba de ningún lado. Ella tenía su propia lucha interna, peleaba por su libertad, y llevaba a cabo su propia venganza. Con eso le bastaba para odiar a su madre, a Lucius Malfoy y a sí misma. Voldemort y su loca obsesión por asesinar a Harry Potter le importaban poco. Ella era la espía favorita de Voldemort: nadie lograba averiguar mejor que ella. Por eso se dio cuenta de la farsa de Nott casi inmediatamente pero, al igual que hizo con muchos otros, calló lo que descubría de ellos y en cambio, les favorecía y ponía en duda las convicciones de aquellos que de verdad seguían a Voldemort, ante ojos de él.

Theodore Nott se volvió entonces confidente de Pansy Parkinson, quien detrás de su máscara de mujer fría y calculadora, había alguien débil y frágil. Nott, al igual que con Hermione, jamás le dijo alguna palabra cuando ella hablaba. Solo se limitaba mirarla, y abrazarla cuando la ocasión lo ameritara. Él jamás le pidió guardar su secreto; siempre lo dejó a consideración de ella, pues decía que él nunca la obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad para beneficio propio. Y tal vez fue eso, o la confianza que le inspiraba el muchacho, o el deseo de venganza, la razón por la que nunca lo delató.

Fue así como Theodore Nott sobrevivió en los escondrijos de Voldemort la horrible existencia que ahí sucedía; sobrevivió al insomnio, a la soledad, a la vida de un mortífago: todo por Pansy Parkinson. La persona que cada vez que ocurría un enfrentamiento, hacía que él se despedazara la vida por hallarla con vida (a ella y a Hermione, aunque con ésta última tuviera que ser de un modo más disimulado).

_I never saw it happening_

_I'd given up and given in_

_I just couldn't take the hurt again_

_What a feeling…_

_I didn't have the strength to fight_

_Suddenly you seemed so right_

_Me and you_

_What a feeling…_

Siguió Granger divagando, entre todos sus recuerdos. Hablar de Nott era pensar inevitablemente en Pansy Parkinson y su desaparición. El mismo Theodore había pasado cerca de cinco años buscándola, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Y Hermione se daba cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que esto le provocaba, pero nunca él se la demostró. Hermione suspiró, cansada y con los dedos entumecidos. Era cierto que ella jamás había tratado a Pansy Parkinson, fuera del protocolo que ella y otros niños de Slytherin vivían a fuerzas. Pero lo poco que Nott le había hablado de ella, era suficiente para cambiar la imagen que tuviese de ella. No podía sentir lástima, porque ella era la primera que odiaba eso de las personas: que le tuvieran lástima. Por eso se había casi encerrado en casa de Malfoy, por eso había decidido salir un tiempo del escenario: para que la gente no le tuviera lástima, el día en que llegara a salir a la luz la traición de Ron. Volvió a sonreír.

Definitivamente, tenían que entrar ya a la casa: estaba segura de que la temperatura iba a descender aún más, y que a ella moriría de frío. En eso estaba (en pensar como iba a meter a Malfoy a la casa, sin varita a la mano), cuando el alma casi se le iba al cielo por el susto: había olvidado técnicamente, que Malfoy estaba a un lado de ella…

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It's brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_It's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

- ¿Estás despierta? – ella pegó un grito cuando oyó a Malfoy hablar así de la nada. Volteó, haciendo espavientos con las manos.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy! ¡Me matas del susto! – el empezó a reír, a diferencia de Hermione, quien se limitó a mirar a otro lado – Y si, si estoy despierta tonto.

- ¿Entramos a la casa, o quieres estar aquí otro rato más?

- Así que estabas despierto – replicó, con un tono demasiado serio como para tomarse a broma. Él afirmó con un monosílabo – Llevo más de una hora pensando en como meterte a la casa, y mientras tanto, me muero de frío – Draco volvió a reír de nueva cuenta.

- Déjame enmendar el error, Granger – se levantó en un instante del pasto, y sin avisar ni pedir permiso, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó en sus hombros. Ella, como buena mujer, gritaría y le golpearía la espalda hasta el cansancio. Pero a él no le importó, y siguió caminando hasta el interior de la casa. Claro que él también estaba dormido; pero por alguna razón desconocida por él, le había dicho lo contrario. Ahora, ella estaba haciendo berrinche, mientras el reía a carcajadas.

Al entrar, se encontraron con la casa ligeramente iluminada. La llevó al despacho, que era el lugar que tenía la chimenea más grande en toda la casa, y era el más espacioso de todos los cuartos. A este punto, los dos ya iban muertos de risa, por que en una de esas al subir las escaleras casi caen por que ella no dejaba de moverse. La dejó en el sillón de un solo golpe, haciendo que ella perdiera una poco el sentido de orientación. Inmediatamente, comenzó a arreglarse el pelo, y acto seguido, le aventó un par de cojines, que él hábilmente esquivó.

- ¡Ya, basta! ¡Me rindo mujer, me rindo! – exclamó entre risas, prendiendo la chimenea con su varita – ¡Terminarás por destruir mi casa con esos cojines! – y ante tal insinuación de mala puntería, Hermione optó por aventarle cuanto cojín viera a la mano: claro, todos los esquivó a excepción del último, que lo tiró al suelo. Lo peor del caso, fue que él no se levantó, sino que permaneció ahí. Ella, horrorizada, se acercó de rodillas hasta él, llamándolo.

- Malfoy… Malfoy, ¿me oyes? ¡Malfoy! – decía algo nerviosa; de repente, él abrió los ojos, y la tomó por sorpresa, aventándola al piso. Ella hizo todo por no dejarse, pero él le hacía cosquillas para que dejara de golpearlo. Sin esperárselo, quedaron frente a frente, él sobre de ella, sosteniéndose en sus brazos mientras que ella permanecía en el suelo, con la respiración igual de agitada que la de él. Pasaron unos segundos, y estallaron nuevamente en risas, él haciéndose a un lado, y ella componiendo la postura.

_Love will remain a mystery_

_But give me your hand and you will see_

_Your heart is keeping time with me_

- He ganado – dijo ella, una vez que hubo recuperado el aire, con una sonrisa triunfal. Malfoy volteó a verla, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Ganarme? Claro que no – respondió, sonriendo, mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Claro que si, Malfoy. Te tumbé con el cojín – dijo, expectante.

- Me diste porque me dejé; de lo contrario, no me hubieses dejado en paz. Mi casa estaría destrozada – aseveró, haciendo que ella lo mirara con recelo.

- Claro que no: el punto era pegarte, y te pegué. Así que gané; y ya – finalizó, satisfecha, sonriendo vanidosamente, cosa que se la antojo a Draco increíblemente sugestivo. Pero entonces se reprendió a sí mismo, por pensar semejante cosa de ella. Para disimular su embobamiento, empezó a reír, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones próximos.

- Esta bien; tú ganas, Granger – ella lo imitó, y se sentó frente a él.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿hay algún lugar de tu enorme casa que puedas prestarme para experimentar? – él la vio extrañado – No ese tipo de experimentos, Malfoy – replicó ella, a juzgar por como la miraba – Con experimento me refiero a… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Pues… A hacer una vista previa de nuestro evento. Una vez que quede satisfecha con el arreglo, podré dirigir el catering.

- Puedes usar cualquier cuarto del tercer piso, o el comedor si quieres: es más grande – ella lo pensó un poco.

- ¿Y…? – iba a preguntar algo, pero luego se calló; se le había ocurrido algo – No, nada – dijo, para luego sonreír de nuevo – Bien, usaré el comedor.

- ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

- No en realidad; con mi varita y Amelia será más que suficiente. De todo lo demás yo me encargo.

- ¿Amelia?

- Es que a veces me da la impresión de que me adivina el pensamiento – explicó, algo contrariada – Además, me inspira mucha confianza. Y nadie puede preparar un té tan delicioso sin tener un buen gusto en todas las cosas.

- Si, a mi también me da esa impresión – concordó con ella.

- Bien, Malfoy. Me retiro a dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano; tengo muchas cosas que hacer – se levantó de su asiento; Malfoy la imitó, por mera educación de caballero. Una breve despedida, y ella salió del despacho. Ya sabía como llegar a su cuarto: Amelia le había enseñado todas las formas posibles de llegar a él (por aquello de que la casa era muy grande).

Malfoy por su parte, permaneció otro rato más ahí en el despacho, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego. Al parecer Hermione no había notado como se sentía: cuando quedaron frente a frente, esos míseros segundos, él estaba seguro de que algo dentro de él había cambiado…

- Seguramente será el nombre… Hermione – dijo, viendo las llamas chispear en la chimenea; en realidad, no se daba cuenta de que algo más que el nombre había cambiado dentro de él.

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It's brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine…_

_I got a feeling in my soul ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

_Everything - Michael Bublé_

_You're a falling star_

_You're the getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand_

_When I go to far_

_You're the swimming pool_

_On an august day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

Justo después de haberse cambiado de ropas, en el justo momento en que disponía a dormirse, Hermione Jane Granger miró sin querer hacia la ventana. La nostalgia la invadió. La vista que le ofrecía aquella noche era bastante lúgubre, y contrastaba con la alegría de la muchacha que todavía se sentía fresca en el ambiente. Hermione deseaba que los tiempos primeros de Hogwarts volvieran. Esos años en los que la existencia de Voldemort aún no perturbaba su niñez, ni la de Harry, ni la de nadie más. Tal vez Ron nunca se hubiese vuelto lo que hoy era; tal vez Nott nunca hubiese tenido que convertirse en un mortífago, o Pansy jamás hubiese desaparecido; probablemente, muchos muggles no hubiesen muerto, ni magos como Lupin y Tonos tampoco; tal vez…

- Tal vez, Draco Malfoy no hubiese tenido que vivir una farsa casi toda su vida.

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama; aquello de Malfoy si era una tragedia. Volvió a mirar por la ventana: le había venido la ilusión fugaz de Ron corriendo por la entrada, pidiéndole perdón. Negó dulcemente agria. Eso no podía ser posible; así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír amargamente, y luego, se acostó para dormir. Definitivamente, los hubiera no existen.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute_

_Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

La semana se pasó tan rápida, que Hermione no dejaba de decir que jamás tendría a tiempo todos los arreglos del evento. No hace falta mencionar que el atelier se había vuelto un verdadero caos: jamás se habían preparado dos eventos simultáneos. Las modistas y diseñadores salían y entraban constantemente de la oficina de Hermione, tanto que se terminó por dejar la puerta abierta permanentemente todo el día. Lo increíble de todo es que con tantas cosas que decidir, la mujer no perdía su buen gusto y ese toque personal que le daba a cada asunto. Si dejaba que Luna Lovegood arreglara el catering de sus eventos, era por que de ese modo tenía más tiempo para ella misma: tiempo que dedicarle a Ron. Y ahora que él ya no estaba, esto era lo mejor para ella: mientras más tiempo tuviera la mente ocupada, menos pensaría en él.

Hermione jamás en su vida había perdido el control de nada, menos a la hora de arreglar sus eventos. Cuando habló con Luna Lovegood para preguntar acerca de las diferencias con Malfoy, ésta le contestó con una pequeña risita melodiosa, típica de ella.

- Es que los hombres son muy difíciles para darse a entender Hermione; y Malfoy no es la excepción – volvió a reír, vaga.

Ésa había sido la respuesta de Luna: problemas de comunicación. Sonaba tonto; pero era bastante posible que fuera verdad. No era que Hermione dudara de la palabra de su amiga, sino que se le hacía extraño que a Malfoy se le diera eso de entrometerse en el catering. Conociéndolo, si él contrataba a alguien para que hiciera las cosas, le importaba poco el método que utilizara dicha persona: siempre y cuando fuera lo establecido, y esto representara algún beneficio mayor para él. Entonces, sabiendo de antemano la naturaleza despótica y petulante de su enemigo de la infancia, y la grácil habilidad de su amiga para eso de _eventos mágicos_ (en el sentido literal de la palabra), el asunto pues, se le hacía extraordinario.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

Pero tampoco se quejaba; como ya lo había pensado antes, esto era lo mejor que ella podía hacer para mantener a Ron alejado de sus pensamientos, aunque más de una vez llegó a compararlo con su, jamás llevada a cabo, boda de ensueño con él. Por eso había elegido tonos verdes y plateados en su mayoría (porque el rojo le recordaba demasiado al pelo de Ron). Y luego cayó en cuenta de que eran los colores de la casa de Slytherin, cosa que probablemente le desagradaría a Harry; pero ya se había hallado una muy buena excusa: la moda invernal reclamaba elegancia y mesura, y el color plata iba perfecto, mientras que el verde recordaba a los musgos y bosques de las tundras, el ambiente invernal por excelencia en esos meses, al tiempo que le daba vida y serenidad. Harry no podría objetar a eso. Además, a ella siempre le había gustado desde niña aquella combinación. Pero era un detalle personal, muy de ella.

Lo que ella usaría en el evento era algo que siempre dejaba al último, no era problema para ella. Sin embargo el atelier estaba hecho un caos. En absoluto. Ella no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, más bien, a esa cosa en particular: el vestido que usaría ella no sería producto de su imaginación. Por primera vez en su vida tenia pavor de lo que usaría de ropa. Había recibido un mail donde se le pedía que se abstuviera de pensar en uno, porque alguien más lo haría para ella. Y ahí empezó el caos, porque le entró una enorme ansiedad, y todo el control se esfumó. Aunque a nadie pareció extrañarle, pues con un evento de esa magnitud era fácil que las cosas se volvieran locas.

_You're a carousel_

_You're a wishing well_

_And you light me up_

_When you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery_

_You're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my every day_

Y es que Hermione Jane Granger era la nueva dueña de la industria de la moda; lo que diseñara, se imponía con fuerza y atraía a todos. La muchacha era elegante, impulsiva, y reservada y humilde, o al menos lo suficiente para el medio tan extravagante en el que se movía, o más bien, que ella movía. No había nada comparado a ella: era una completa sensación. Siempre tan fina, radiante y hermosa; Draco Malfoy dudaba sinceramente haber visto alguien con semejante aspecto y comportamiento, además de su madre, en toda su vida. La imagen de Granger sentada en la misma silla que su madre, en la misma postura, tomando el té que tanto le fascinaba a su madre, lo había acaparado su mente desde entonces. No podía concebir alguna otra imagen que no fuera la de ella.

_And I can't believe that i'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way_

_We'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

Él estaba en una junta, que parecía no importarle mucho. Distraído de la realidad, Malfoy no dejaba de verla a ella una y otra vez en sus recuerdos. Y luego maldijo. La conducta de Hermione, desde que había llegado a su casa, estaba trastornada. No había necesidad de conocerle a fondo como para decir que ella actuaba diferente. Si bien, no era la misma niña que había conocido en Hogwarts, ni la valiente jovencita durante la guerra. Pero a estas alturas, y después de todo el infierno vivido en tiempos de Voldemort, ¿quién seguía siendo el mismo? De todos modos, Malfoy no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Ella no era ella. Punto. De verdad Weasley la había dañado a sobremanera. Ella se molestaba cada vez que oía noticias sobre Ron en la tele, quien por cierto, había sido encontrado inconciente y golpeado en las calles del Londres bajo. Tanto Hermione como Harry sabían la verdad del asunto, y no podían soportar que Ron acomodara las cosas a su conveniencia. Detestaba también la tarta de calabaza y las berenjenas; no podía encontrar nada rojo porque entonces hacía hasta lo imposible por desaparecerlo (aunque, por obvias razones, el rojo no abundaba demasiado en casa de Malfoy). Tampoco aguantaba demasiado oyendo música, ni sola. Entonces, inconcientemente, Malfoy procuraba ser puntual y llegar temprano a casa, tan solo para no hacerla esperar.

Malfoy nunca había visto tanta gente en su casa (y pudo decir satisfecho a Hermione que su casa no era demasiado grande, sino que estaba hecha para muchas personas, porque hubo un punto en que la casa quedó demasiado chica para tantas personas). Diseñadores de interiores, floristas, arquitectos, algunos de ellos magos y otros muggles. Amelia jamás se había mostrado tan emocionada de hacer comida para más de dos personas. Igual los guardias, pues no siempre habían tenido mucha actividad, y ahora, con gente extraña laborando dentro de la mansión, se mantenían entretenidos. Esa había sido la primera sorpresa que se había llevado en la semana, el lunes para ser exactos.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything_

_And so la la la la... la la la_

_So la la la la... la la la_

Para el martes, toda la prensa estaba vuelta loca: dos eventos el mismo día, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora. Lo increíble del asunto era que uno era la atracción del otro y viceversa. Los medios estaban conmocionados, y desde ese día hasta el sábado no dejaron ni un solo rincón libre de las afueras de los edificios de Malfoy y Granger, con la esperanzas de obtener una sola entrevista para explicar el hecho. Pero era inútil. Y sólo el jueves, cuando Malfoy supo que Hermione planeaba quedarse hasta tarde en el atelier, él fue hasta donde ella solo por el placer de hacerle compañía, y lo fotografiaron entrando al edificio. Por supuesto que rechazó todas las entrevistas con una suspicaz sonrisa; y para el viernes por la mañana, en todos los periódicos circulaba la imagen. Y llegó a oídos de todos… _Justo lo que Draco Malfoy quería que sucediera._

Solo Zabinni pudo darse cuenta de cuanto le emocionó recibir una invitación para asistir a la Pasarela de Invierno, aunque de todos modos era inevitable que no fuera por razones obvias. Entonces, ordenó de inmediato a su asistente que en la lista de invitados a la firma del convenio se incluyera el nombre de la señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

También le gustó la idea de que Ginny frecuentara mucho su casa, por aquello del misterioso experimento que se realizaba en su casa. Eso de algún modo le facilitaba la única sorpresa que él estaba preparando para ella.

Para el viernes, cuando llegó por fin a casa, se halló con la novedad de que no había gente ajena a las habituales personas en su mansión. Cuando entró al comedor, vislumbró a Hermione, parada justo en el centro del comedor, ultimando un par de flores del centro de la mesa central. Él quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta: ahora comprendía por qué Hermione le había preguntado por algún lugar para experimentar. A esto se refería: su comedor era la _vista previa_ del evento; y lo mejor de todo: una _vista previa_ solo para él. Eso le gustó.

_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything..._

Ya era sábado…

Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para el evento, y Hermione estaba al borde de la locura, pues aún no terminaba de arreglar el lugar; aparte de no saber que demonios se iba a poner: era esto, y no la premura del tiempo, lo que la tenía de muy mal humor. Ginny le había insistido por más de dos horas que se fuera a casa, que ella terminaría las cosas. Pero Hermione negaba la propuesta. Lo único que la pudo sacar del lugar fue la curiosidad ya casi desquiciante de saber que se iba a poner. Fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ser algo extraordinario… ¿Cómo si iba a poner ropa de otro diseñador en su propia pasarela? Bueno, ya había intentado por todos los medios intentar saber que era. Pero había fallado. No conseguía ni una sola pista; ni el color, ni la tela, ni el corte, ni nada. Además, como ya se ha mencionado, solo faltaban unas pocas horas.

Entró a la mansión a toda prisa, tanto que casi no nota la presencia de Amelia sonriéndole. Se disculpó algo distraída, y sin detener su paso; la mujer solo le sonrió. La miraba con impaciencia, y se limitó a seguirla. Hermione mientras tanto, empezó a amenazar en el sentido estricto de la palabra las ocurrencias de Malfoy. Lo divertido del asunto, era que Malfoy la miraba escondido, pendiente de cada gesto mínimo en su rostro. Llegó a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta de un solo tirón, y lo vio ahí…

_You're every song_

_And i sing along_

_Cause you're my everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_So la la la la... la la la_

_So la la la la... la la-la-la... la-la-la_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

_Que más quisiera – Banda el Recodo_

_Que mas quisiera corazón  
que tu boquita  
me perteneciera  
_

Y lo vio ahí… Estaba segura de haber visto ese diseño antes, en algún lado. Pero a simple vista, resultaba hermoso y perfecto. Se acercó sumamente emocionada, y de inmediato Amelia cerró la puerta del cuarto, con ella dentro.

Malfoy estaba más que complacido, muy feliz. Él, convencido por Ginny, había decido encargarse de la vestimenta de su huésped. Le había estado dando vueltas al asunto por un rato, hasta que, sin saber porque, aceptó la propuesta de la pelirroja. Pero luego se volvió algo difícil, porque ni él era muy bueno diseñando cosas de mujeres ni Granger aceptaría ponerse un vestido de otro diseñador. Miró montonales de revistas, y centenares de escaparates. No era que no tuviera buen gusto, en lo absoluto.

Nada nunca en la vida había representado un sacrifico para Draco Malfoy. Desde Hermione Granger había llegado a su enorme casa, él no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en ella, noche y día, sin darse cuenta y otras veces a conciencia. Llevaba ya una semana viviendo para ella, complaciéndole cualquier capricho, no importaba lo que le costara. Le había gustado tanto verla sonreír cuando llegó temprano a casa para cenar con ella, que se prometió a si mismo hacer todo lo posible porque no dejara de sonreír nunca (fuera para él o no, aunque de ser posible, que tan solo fuera para y a cause de él).

_  
Que más quisiera corazón  
que fuera mío tu calor  
y tu boquita  
me perteneciera  
Que todo el tiempo junto a ti  
fuera yo tuyo y tú de mí  
sin separarnos  
que más quisiera  
_

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las palabras de Harry, con respecto a mantenerla en su casa. ¿Qué no ya todos suponían que la reina de la moda escondía algo? ¿Algo que también él escondía? La revelación de la mezcla de los eventos trajo más conmoción de la que ellos esperaban. Al parecer, eso a Harry no le molestaba. Draco sabía bien cual era realmente la única preocupación de Hermione: ¿Por qué Ron había desistido de repente en su hostigamiento y en sus deseos de venganza?

Le sacaba de sus cabales ponerse a pensar en eso. No cabía duda: Weasley estaba tramando, y esta completamente seguro que sería precisamente esta noche la que él había elegido para vengarse. Era eso, o Draco se había vuelto paranoico. Lo cierto es que Harry tampoco por alto eso. Y ambos decidieron hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance para proteger a la muchacha de las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Harry desconocía completamente al que fuera su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo había sido posible que cambiara de sentimientos tan rápido? ¿Qué lo había motivado a volverse así? Cierto, el mundo en el ahora se movían era frívolo; pero ellos nunca se dejaron envolver. Ron Weasley si.

Aún con eso, Draco era lo suficientemente hábil para alejar de su mente todas sus tribulaciones cuando estaba frente a ella. El tiempo que pasaba junto a ella se le hacía demasiado corto, y consideraba que si se ponía a pensar en otras cosas lo despreciaría aún más. Odiaba que sus lugares de trabajo quedaran tan lejos el uno del otro; que tuvieran que sentarse tan separados en el comedor a la hora de cenar, por ejemplo; que su despacho quedara tan lejos de la sala de estar que a Hermione tanto le gustaba y donde ella solía quedarse ahí en sus escasos ratos libres. Era verdad.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía porque no podía decirle que se sentaran más cerca el uno del otro; que ella podía pasar su tiempo con él en el despacho, o viceversa. Podía maldecirse a él mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero cuando estaba con ella, muy a penas y lograba recordar los modales, la razón y la cordura. Ya le había pasado una vez. Solo una. _Pero alguien se había interpuesto en su camino…_

_  
Que mas quisiera corazón  
que aceptes esta decisión  
para adorarnos  
la vida entera  
Pues no hay  
momento en que no quiera  
estar contigo  
Mi corazón se encuentra  
ya bien decidido  
que tu me aceptes  
Que mas quisiera  
_

El ya se había arreglado desde hace rato. Por primera vez logró hacerse bien el nudo de la corbata, y eso lo lleno de orgullo. Sonrió infantil. Hermione aún no salía del cuarto; se estaba impacientando. Se fue a la sala que tanto gustaba a Hermione. Tendría que distraerse con algo, y pronto, o no contendría las ganas de abrir esa maldita puerta y ver que había hecho con lo que él le había dado. De repente se quedó ausente. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de pensar? Se quedó sorprendido, atónito. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Harry, una por una.

_- Deja que pasen los días, Malfoy. Te aseguró que hasta hará que se te quite esa neurótica costumbre de gritarle al despertador – dio otro trago. Draco continuó riendo._

No supo que hacer: no sabía si maldecir, gritar, golpear, reír o que hacer. Era cierto, ya no le gritaba al despertador, pero era solo por que él se despertaba antes de que el artefacto sonara, y así no se pusiera a gritar él y despertar de nueva cuenta a Hermione. Lo único malo era que luego le volvía a dar sueño, mientras trabajaba.

Volvió al hilo de sus pensamientos. Luego, el miedo dejó de recorrer sus venas, y en su lugar, se instaló una emoción que él no supo describir con claridad. Harry lo había hecho a conciencia, sus palabras habían sido premeditadas.

- Claro que él ya sabía porque ella estaba mi casa. Sólo venía confirmarlo – dijo, lentamente, y razonando todo cuanto pudo – Potter lo ha hecho otra vez – dijo, esta vez con un poco más de confianza.

Sonrió de nueva cuenta, infantil y esperanzado. Saltó del sillón donde estaba y caminó por toda la estancia, nervioso. Sólo entonces pudo reconocer la emoción que embargaba su pecho, sus venas y todo su cuerpo. Y recordó la brillante idea que le había pasado por la mente, unas noches atrás, cuando había comprado la revista donde Hermione salía en la portada. Ahora todo tenía sentido; sus acciones ahora le parecían claras. Ya lo había decidido desde antes, _sólo que él no se había dado cuenta…_

_  
Que mas quisiera corazón  
que fuera mío tu calor  
que tu boquita  
me perteneciera  
Que todo el tiempo junto a ti  
fuera yo tuyo y tú de mí  
sin separarnos  
que más quisiera  
_

La espera rayaba el límite de su paciencia. Ya no se conformaba con deambular por toda la habitación ahora le había dado por mover los dedos, frenético. Las ansias lo consumían. ¿Qué tal que si no le había gustado? ¿Qué tal si le habían fallado las medidas? ¿Y si Hermione terminaba por ponerse otra cosa?

- Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar razonablemente. Nadie puede tardarse tanto cambiándose de ropa – replicó, irritado, tal vez demasiado.

Ahora que le había hallado un sentido a todo, la espera le parecía infinita. Ya había maquilado en su mente mil planes que plantearle a la muchacha; mil situaciones respecto a una posible interferencia de cierta persona non grata esta noche; mil maneras distintas de hacerla sonreír.

- Quiero verte ya – susurró, derrotado, a sabiendas que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, por mucho que le doliera no tenerla cerca (más de lo ya estaban, porque en realidad, no eran más que unas habitaciones la distancia entre ellos).

Un ruido lo distrajo de su pesadumbre, devolviéndole calor a sus sentidos. Oyó a Amelia hablarle.

- ¿Señor Malfoy?

- Acá estoy, Amelia. ¿Qué sucede? – él había visto que Amelia se había quedado con Hermione en la habitación. Así que si ella estaba afuera, probablemente…

- ¿No sería más prudente que esperara en las escaleras? – inquirió con voz melodiosa la mujer – La señorita Hermione no tardará en bajar, señor.

Se le iluminó la vida, los ojos, y todo cuanto se le antojo una vez que Amelia hubo dicho eso. Salió de inmediato, y mientras Amelia regresaba a donde Hermione, Malfoy ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, impaciente.

_  
Que mas quisiera corazón  
que aceptes esta decisión  
para adorarnos  
la vida entera  
Pues no hay  
momento en que no quiera  
estar contigo  
Mi corazón se encuentra  
ya bien decidido  
que tu me aceptes  
Que mas quisiera_

No lo podía creer. Se había puesto el vestido que el le había dado. Se veía hermosa. Completamente bella, preciosa… No tenía una palabra exacta para describirla; muchas eran las que le pasaban por la mente, pero ninguna le llegaba a la altura. Ella le sonrió, desde arriba, altiva y algo sugestiva. Bajó con cautela, algo nerviosa. Si bien, no era la primera vez que le regalaban un vestido; pero la primera vez que Malfoy le daba uno. Y qué vestido. Estaba demasiado hermoso. Luego de repente se sentía flotar. Malfoy le acaba de besar tímidamente la mano derecha, como los caballeros de antes, como si ella fuera una princesa. Sonrió; él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No encuentro ninguna palabra lo suficientemente digna de tu belleza – dijo él, sin soltarle la mano ni desviar la mirada.

- Gracias… – contestó, en el mismo tono que él – ¿Puedo saber quien lo ha hecho? – claro, Malfoy jamás se fijado nunca en el vestido, sino en ella. Él se sonrojó ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara.

- Primero dime que piensas de él – Hermione supuso que se refería al vestido.

- Me parece bastante adecuado, ¿sabes? Me queda a la medida; y el color va a la perfección con el catering y contigo – dijo, pagada de si – En serio me ha gustado muchísimo. Dime ya quien lo ha hecho; me parece familiar el estilo, pero no lo he visto en nadie…

- Lo hice yo – la interrumpió, mirando hasta entonces hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de ella – No es influencia de nadie; he estado echando un vistazo a tus bocetos, a lo que tenías pensado para hoy – caviló; ella no tenía que saber todo lo demás – Y eso es todo. ¿De verdad te gustó?

- ¿De verdad los has hecho tú? Es decir, ¿Ginny no te habrá ayudado verdad?

- No, ella solo me ha facilitado en la confección. De otro modo, no habría salido como esperaba – ella sonrió, emocionada. Tanto, que lo abrazó. Él se sorprendió.

- Muchas gracias; de verdad, seré la más bonita de todas esta noche – susurró. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la pinta infantil de Hermione, ese lado de ella que tanto le había hablado Harry.

- Oye, nadie puede ser más hermosa que tú esta noche – respondió él, divertido, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Al fondo del pasillo, entre la oscuridad, Amelia y el resto de la servidumbre, incluidos los vigilantes, miraban emocionados hacia las escaleras.

_Pues no hay  
momento en que no quiera  
estar contigo  
Mi corazón se encuentra  
ya bien decidido  
que tu me aceptes  
Que mas quisiera_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

_Vuelve a comenzar – Timbiriche_

_Fue la suerte o el azar,  
el karma o la casualidad,  
que nos pusieron justo aquí,  
parece que el destino tiene un plan.  
_

_Y tú corazón luce incandescente,  
cambia de color de un sutil,  
azul pinta mi interior.  
_

Estaba muy seguro que nadie brillaba más que ella; era su propio sol. Ella apareció en su vida (fuera cual fueran las circunstancias por las que halla llegado) y le iluminó la existencia. El vivía en la oscuridad, literalmente; y ella le cambió las cosas. Ella era ahora su nube adorada y suave; que a través de él, ella lograba sanarse así misma. Era una terapia doble, por así decirlo. Solo que él ya se había dado cuenta de eso, y ella aún no. Malfoy no tenía prisa; estaba seguro de que aún sin saberlo, su vida ya estaba consagrada a ella. Y ese vestido que ella traía puesto confirmaba que cualquier rencor que ella le guardara ya había quedado redimido. Camino al evento, Malfoy no dejaba de verla, emocionado, mientras que ella le decía rápidamente todas las indicaciones y precauciones. Claro que él no le ponía ni la más mínima de las atenciones. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, de sus ojos, que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, procuraba no pensar en nada más. Él no tenía prisa; en realidad no la había. Y Harry no era problema; él desde un principio había intuido todo: él de antemano lo sabía todo.

Cuando la batalla final, que todo hubo terminado, y Harry hubo vencido, habían varios desparecidos. Entre ellos, estaba ella. En cuanto se enteraron él y Ron, salieron a buscarla, sin importarles sus heridas o la mala condición de sus cuerpos. No podían aceptar que ella estuviera muerta. Malfoy también se enteró. Pero su mente volaba a hallar tanto a Blaise como a Pansy; y de ser posible a su padre, tan solo para confirmar que estaba muerto. Ya se había alejado bastante del refugio provisional que habían montado para sanar a sobrevivientes. Luego de bastante rato, halló a quien menos pensaba hallar: a Hermione Granger. Pero no estaba muerta, como pensaban: estaba viva, y peleando. Ella aún no lograba vencer al mortífago que tenía en frente. Pero eso no era lo que había detenido a Malfoy a ir a ayudarle. Conocía de sobra los movimientos del encapuchado.

Y cuando reaccionó, ella había caído al suelo, inconciente. El corazón se le encendió, lleno de ira, de coraje, de impotencia. Por un momento, le pasó por la cabeza que la joven había muerto. Hermione Jane Granger había muerto y el no había podido decirle lo que quiso decirle la noche previa a esa batalla, cuando le tocó dormir con ella sin elegirlo. No había podido dormir; había tenido un mal sueño, y eso la despertó a ella, y luego se sintió culpable por despertarla, pero no fue capaz de pedirle perdón. Por eso y por muchas otras cosas que antes le había hecho. Ella estaba muerta y él no había podido decirle aquello que ella le hacía sentir a él. Sintió rabia. Ese mortífago le había arruinado buena parte de su vida, ¿y ahora le arruinaba su futuro?

Draco Malfoy salió de las sombras y se interpuso entre la muchacha inconciente y el mortífago. Un par de ataques y logró quitarle la máscara rota de la cara. Lucius lo miraba atónito aún. Y fue entonces que Draco perdió el control de sí, y todo lo que había contenido desde niño salió a la luz. Se desconoció a sí mismo, y seguro que su padre también lo desconoció a él.

- Te hacía muerto – dijo Draco.

- Mala hierba nunca muere, hijo – dijo, con algo de dificultad, luego de haber sido aventado al tronco de un árbol.

- Tu dejaste de ser mi padre desde hace mucho, Lucius.

- Te di la vida – lo miró con recelo.

- Tú me acabas de quitar _mi vida_ – respondió, entre dientes, con la sangre hirviendo dentro de sus venas. Se volvieron a atacar. Viendo que ella no reaccionaba, sus sospechas se confirmaban: muerta para siempre. Uno tras otro fueron saliendo los encantamientos de su varita, hasta que sin poder seguirle el ritmo, Lucius recibió por lo menos una veintena de ellos.

- Matarme no te devolverá _tu vida_ – habló entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente. Draco le golpeó la cara, tirándolo de lleno al suelo.

- Matarte será lo más apropiado para vengar _mi vida_ – susurró él – Vete al infierno, Lucius.

Cuando Draco mató a su padre, volvió a quedarse ausente. Parado, en medio del claro donde se encontraba. Se giró hacia la jovencita. ¿Porque tenía que morir ella?

- Si estuviera en mis manos, encantado daría mi vida por ti, mujer – dijo, recobrando la cordura un poco – Si yo pudiera, te daría mi vida para que siguieras viva…

- ¿Malfoy? – Draco de inmediato volvió la vista al frente y se envaró.

- ¿Quién es? – habló de mala gana.

- Potter – contestó, dejándose ver. De inmediato, sus ojos se posaron en los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.

- La encontré tarde, Potter – Harry tardó en reaccionar un poco, igual que como le había sucedido a Draco unos momentos atrás. Cuando por fin logró mirar de frente a Draco, se dio cuenta que lloraba. ¿Por su padre? Sinceramente, lo dudaba mucho. ¿Por ella? ¿Sería posible? Harry pasó de largo a Lucius, y se enfocó solo en su amiga.

- Maldita sea, Malfoy. ¡Está viva! – el aludido quedó sin aliento – Esta mal, pero viva – susurró Harry, conmocionado. De verdad que Hermione tenía pinta de muerta, pero su corazón latía débil.

- ¡Hermione! – un grito se oyó a lo lejos. Tanto Harry como Draco reconocieron la voz. Malfoy recobró la compostura de inmediato.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Potter. Ella jamás supo a quien se enfrentaba; no hay necesidad de decirle que era mi padre – exclamó solemne – Yo me encargo de su cuerpo, y tu de ella.

- ¿Y que carajo quieres que le diga? ¡Le salvaste la vida!

- Lo que tú quieras, Potter. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones innecesarias luego a Granger – explicó, mirando hacia donde provenía la tercer voz, que seguía gritando el nombre de la chica.

- Ella tiene que agradecerte – comenzó Harry, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

- Basta Potter. Ya te dije que no quiero explicar nada – decía mientras levitaba el cuerpo de Lucius – Ella no va a corresponderme de la misma forma – no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que Harry ya había visto.

- Puedes intentar – replicó sombrío. Por unos momentos, se quedaron viendo fríamente a los ojos.

- Ya te dije que no, Potter. Suficiente es con que tú lo sepas: ésta es mi forma de pedir perdón. No necesito que ella se entere.

- ¡Hermione! – ambos voltearon a ver de nuevo por las sombras. Luego Malfoy desapareció junto con su padre, y Harry quedó ahí, sosteniendo a Hermione.

- ¡La he encontrado Ron! ¡Acá! – exclamó, muy a su pesar.

Desde aquella vez, y durante el año en que estuvieron encerrados Harry y Draco, el primero no dejó de intentar convencer al segundo a que dijera lo que él había hecho por su amiga. Nunca lo consiguió. Malfoy parecía haber olvidado esa vez, hasta esta noche, en que todo empezaba tener claridad. En realidad, Harry nunca había dejado de insistir por que él le dijera a ella. Y luego, la situación de Ron le cambió la perspectiva a Harry, e insistió de una forma muy sutil.

Luego, una mano le tocaba la frente a Draco, volviéndolo a la realidad. Y entonces la vio frente a él, preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, mujer. Solo que tantas indicaciones me bloquearon la mente – ella empezó a reír. Era una excusa estúpida para Malfoy.

- Tonterías – dijo ella – Bajemos, ya llegamos – cuando Hermione pretendía bajar del auto, él le impidió el paso.

- Primero yo – susurró. Afuera del auto había gran excitación. Hermione tenía fans por todos lados. Cuando el guardia abrió la puerta, Malfoy salió elegantemente y sin perder el porte. Sonriendo confiadamente. Luego se volvió, y le tendió la mano a su acompañante. Ella sonrió y bajó del auto, con suma gracia y finura. El flash y el glamour invadieron la calle y la alfombra. La noche pintaba para un enorme éxito; para una noche fenomenal.

Pero Malfoy no atribuyó las luces que brillaban por todos lados, mientras caminaban de la mano por la alfombra. Él lo único que podía ver era toda la luz que ella irradiaba: estaba feliz. Su huésped estaba feliz, podía notar eso. Y eso lo hacía sentir bien; lo hacía sonreír. Y esa sensación se le antojaba realmente estúpida, pero infinitamente placentera. Por unos instantes, deseó que siempre fuera así.

_  
Inevitable como respirar,  
me encuentro en medio de la tempestad,  
olvido todo y a partir de ti,  
vuelvo a comenzar.  
_

_Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás,  
escribirás historias sin final,  
olvida todo y a partir de mí,  
vuelve a comenzar,  
y a volar,  
vuelvo a comenzar.  
_

Si, bueno. Odió con todo su corazón ese momento en que tuvieron que separarse por que ella debía seguir con su pasarela y él con su firma, luego de la apertura. Cuando bajó del escenario, Zabinni no paró de burlarse por su cara de frustración.

- Vamos, Malfoy. ¿Es que no puedes dejarla respirar aunque sea un poco? – él no contestó nada, a lo que el siguió riendo – Qué infantil eres.

- Guarda tus comentarios, Zabinni. No sabes lo que dices – el siguió riendo agustísimo. Después de un buen rato, Malfoy fue recuperando la sonrisa.

Harry también se unió a Blaise, y pasaron toda la noche riendo de Draco, quien no hacía más que ignorarlos, y a veces seguirles el juego.

- Me ha caído el veinte, Potter, de todo lo que has estado haciendo bajo la mesa.

- ¿Y que piensas hacerme por eso?

- En realidad nada – respondió, con gesto simple en el rostro. Ambos miraban a Blaise seducir a una mujer.

- Ah – dijo Harry, riendo ante la habilidad de Blaise para aturdir a las mujeres y seducirlas – Y si a mi no me harás nada…

- Cállate, Potter. Eso aún no lo pienso.

- No puedes pasarte la vida pensándote todo. ¿Cuándo recuperarás todo ese tiempo perdido? – Draco se maldijo entonces ante las palabras de Harry: era cierto, él había desperdiciado la mitad del camino al evento pensando las cosas.

- Es inevitable, Potter. Solo se que puedo esperarla todo lo que ella quiera. Es mi único interés.

- Cómo ya lo dijiste alguna vez, es tu vida, ¿verdad? – Malfoy volteó a verlo. Harry oyó sus palabras aquella noche cuando pensó que Granger estaba muerta.

- Tienes razón – fue lo único que pudo decir.

_Era un lienzo sin pintar,  
sueño fuera de lugar,  
hoy mis pasos van a tí,  
en tu mirada me reconocí._

Descubrirte fue tan inesperado,  
detenerme en ti,  
y nunca mas correr,  
contigo puedo ser.  


El nuevo socio de Malfoy estaba maravillado con el evento. Jamás había firmado en medio de tanto glamour, y le parecía una idea innovadora. No cabía duda que mejor alianza no podía haber hecho. Y Malfoy sonrió a sus anchas. No había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Y cada vez que miraba hacia el escenario, veía a su huésped sonreír como nunca. Como pocas veces lo había hecho desde algunos días; como siempre lo hacía cuando era niña.

Hacía mucho que Draco Malfoy no se sentía así. Se sentí casi completo; hasta podría decirse que realizado. Definitivamente, ella tenía que quedarse para siempre en su casa, con él. Y si no le gustaba la casa, pues mandaría hacer una a su entero gusto. No importaba si él tenía que hacerla con sus manos (o con la varita).

- Malfoy, debes subir para anunciar la alianza con Cane Corp – Draco se asustó.

- Ya voy, Ginebra – ella atinó a reírse quedito. De inmediato, mil ideas le cruzaron a Malfoy por la cabeza: podría pedirle ahí mismo que se casara con él. Y luego empezó a reírse de si mismo, y de su impaciencia. Ginny no supo que pensar de la risa de Malfoy.

Se hizo el silencio entre los presentes puesto que ambos anfitriones volvían a estar juntos en el escenario. Luego del anuncio de la nueva sociedad, se celebró con aplausos cerca de dos o tres minutos. Minutos en donde ella le tomó de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Le costó mucho trabajo a Malfoy contenerse las ganas de besarla. Y luego comenzó a reírse otra vez de si mismo, por su impaciencia.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Malfoy! – dijo ella.

- ¡Gracias, Granger! – sonrió él.

- Jane, debemos seguir – una muchacha de pelo negro, alta, y flaca, le daba indicaciones tras bambalinas; ella asintió, y volteó a verlo a él.

- Nos vemos luego – dijo él, y ella sonrió en señal de respuesta.

_  
Inevitable como respirar,  
me encuentro en medio de la tempestad,  
olvido todo y a partir de ti,  
vuelvo a comenzar._

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás,  
escribirás historias sin final,  
olvida todo y a partir de mi,  
vuelve a comenzar,  
y a volar.  


- ¿Sabes algo, Ginny? Creo que tengo mucho que agradecerle a Malfoy – dijo ella, mientras veía pasar a las modelos con sus diseños – Tal vez más de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- No tengo idea – voltearon a verse, cómplices de un secreto aún no descubierto.

- Por algo es que dices eso.

- Puede que si – dijo, para luego empezar a reír.

_  
En otro lugar me quise entregar,  
noches vacías,  
inmensa obscuridad  
cuando la fe perdí  
tu luz sentí.  
_

- Es inevitable… Eres increíble – susurró Malfoy.

_  
Inevitable como respirar,  
te encuentro en medio de la tempestad,  
olvido todo y a partir de ti,  
vuelvo a comenzar._

Entre mis brazos hoy te perderás,  
escribirás historias sin final,  
olvida todo y a partir de mí,  
vuelve a comenzar,  
y a volar.  



	16. Chapter 16

Nota: Este capítulo está hecho con una canción completamente musical. No tiene letra. Pero la intensidad de la música tiene mucho que ver con este capítulo. Si quieren, bajen la canción.

Capítulo 16

_Lux Aeterna (Full Orchestral Remix) – Clint Mansell_

Ya no había más invitados en el lugar; solo un par de personas reían ajenas a todo. Ella estaba descalza; él ya no traía encima el saco y traía floja la corbata, y abiertos un par de botones de la camisa. No sabría decirles con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaban así, ajenos a la realidad. Tan solo puedo afirmar que no había seres más felices que ellos dos, en ese preciso momento.

- Oye, ¿y cuál es tu próximo evento, mujer? – preguntó Malfoy, sosteniendo la copa sin dejar de verla.

- ¿Bromeas? Aquí empiezan mis vacaciones – dijo, sonriendo – Lo que sigue siempre a una pasarela es la producción y promoción comercial de mis diseños. Eso es cosa de Ginny. Nunca me deja meterme en esas cosas.

- Seguro lo hace por que diseñar no es un trabajo fácil – ella rió serena.

- Lo dices porque tú no estas acostumbrado; no es lo tuyo – dijo ella, dando un sorbo a su copa – Tú eres bueno en los negocios y todas esas cosas; mi vida es la moda.

- No – corrigió – Es tú pasión, que es diferente.

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de conformidad.

- La tengo – aseguró él.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sigue luego de una sociedad?

- Lo mismo que a ti; solo que nosotros sacamos las ganancias de otro modo. Inversiones, oferta y demanda – aclaró; ella asintió.

- El complicado mundo de la banca bursátil – dijo ella, bostezando. El empezó a reír medio burlón del gesto de Hermione.

- En realidad, ni tanto.

- Como tú dices: es tu pasión – replicó ella. Él sonrió. De las bambalinas, salieron Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, seguidos por Blaise.

- Ya he terminado de despachar a todo el staff. El evento ha salido maravilloso, Hermione – dijo Ginny, tomando asiento en la mesa donde se hallaban sentados Granger y Malfoy.

- Te has lucido – concordó Blaise.

- Puede que me haya excedido un poquito – habló con cierta modestia, pero Draco la interrumpió.

- Nada de eso, mujer. Mejor idea no se nos pudo haber ocurrido – empezaron a reír, comentando ciertos detalles y vestidos _horrorosos_ de ciertas invitadas. Claro, también estuvieron a favor del buen gusto de algunas de ellas. Lo cierto era que Draco nunca se había sentido tan feliz (como cuando encontró el cuerpo de su mamá, o como cuando se enteró de que él no era el único rebelde de la casa de Slytherin). Y qué decir de Blaise, que estaba maravillado por todas esas palabras glamorosas que Ginny y Hermione decían. Draco y Harry hablaban sobre lo oportuno que había sido firmar la sociedad con Cane Corp, y de vez en cuando, hablaban ocultamente de su tema favorito: las escobas. Jamás pudieron superar aquella infantil rivalidad de ver quien tenía la escoba más moderna de todas. Cada vez que podían, se ponían a jugar: a ver quien era el más veloz. La mayoría de las veces terminaban siendo empate, por que como siempre jugaban en casa de Malfoy, Amelia los hacía bajar a fuerzas de las escobas para cenar. Algunas ganaba uno, y otras el otro. Y Amelia se encargaba de hacerlos entrar en razón, y que se comportaran como lo que eran: jóvenes de veintitantos años. Ya pasadas las tres de la madrugada, decidieron que ya era hora de ir a casa y descansar. Harry y Ginny se fueron juntos, y Blaise, aunque se despidió al mismo tiempo que ellos, se fue por su lado.

- Acompáñame a mi camerino antes, Malfoy.

- ¿Olvidas algo?

- Quiero ver cuantas flores he recibido – sonrió ella, algo ruborizada por el comentario. Él, incapaz ya de negarle algo, asintió y la tomó de la mano. Al momento en que Draco le abrió la puerta, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo. Hermione fue sujetada con fuerza y arrastrada prácticamente al interior del cuarto. La puerta fue cerrada con tres encantamientos que Hermione no reconoció.

- Siempre tan vanidosa, cariño – le susurraron al oído. Ella enmudeció, apanicada – Sabía que vendrías a regodear tu éxito entre las flores; sabía bien que lo harías – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y luego, recuperó la voz.

- ¿Qué quieres Ron?

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – empezó a reír – Tú me debes una explicación, Hermione.

- Suéltame entonces. No tienes necesidad de hacer toda esta escena – él volvió a reír.

- ¿Vives ahora con Malfoy? ¿O me equivoco?

- Eso no te importa, ¿sabes? – replicó, soltándose de él con un movimiento rápido que lo desconcertó a él.

- Claro que me importa. Estaríamos casados de no ser porque me dejaste.

- ¿Qué yo te dejé? ¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada! – gritó ella, acalorada por la rabia – O al menos yo no fui nada para ti. ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- ¿Por qué demonios te deshiciste de mi anillo? ¿Y que rayos hiciste con él?

- A ti solo te importa el dinero.

- ¡A mi me importa casarme contigo y el maldito anillo! – contestó él, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola. Afuera, Malfoy estaba desesperado por abrir la puerta.

- ¡A que no! – gritó ella, soltándose otra vez de él y situándose en el lado contrario de la habitación. Fue ahí cuando recordó que Malfoy estaba afuera.

- ¿Ahora lo quieres a él? ¿Por qué es más rico que yo?

- ¡Por un demonio, Ron! ¡Tú te acostabas con Patil! ¿Y yo soy la mala? – Ron no hizo más que verla fríamente; nunca pensó que ella se enteraría. Se quedó tieso de la furia y de la desesperación. Hermione, mientras tanto, corrió a abrir la puerta; ya no quería estar ahí – Así que no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí, golpear a quien te de la gana, y exigirme explicaciones de nada, Ronald Weasley – dos intentos, y la perilla no cedía; un encantamiento, y la puerta no cedía – ¿Qué rayos le has hecho a la puerta?

- Te dije que no serías de nadie – dijo, con tono ausente, y la mirada perdida. Cuando Hermione volteó a verlo, le dio miedo su expresión.

- Abre la maldita puerta.

- No – declaró tajante – Tú no saldrás de aquí si no es conmigo.

- Ron, abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez – a estas alturas, ya se podían apreciar los golpes de Malfoy en la puerta. La voz de ella sonó algo histérica.

- ¡Que no! – gritó él, moviéndose de repente hacia ella y golpeándola contra la pared contigua a la puerta – ¿Qué no lo ves, Hermione?

- ¡Suéltame! – de nueva cuenta, ella trató de escabullirse, pero su intento fue en vano, porque Ron se le pegó al cuerpo, inmovilizándola por completo. Ella dejó salir un grito ahogado en frustración.

Afuera, Draco Malfoy se retorcía de la ira por no poder abrir esa maldita puerta. Y estaba completamente seguro de que si no se apresuraba, él se la llevaría para siempre: _viva o muerta_. No le agradaba la idea, para nada. Ni un poquito.

Su mente voló a todos esos libros de magia (ya fuera blanca o negra) en busca de algún hechizo para poder abrir la puerta. No pudo oír los encantamientos que Ron utilizó, porque estaba en el suelo inconciente por el golpe. Pero tan pronto como volvió a la realidad, dejó el dolor punzante de la cabeza en segundo término. Ya una vez casi había perdido _su vida_. ¿Pasaría esa vez? Golpeó la puerta desesperado. No se rompía ni con golpes. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya había intentado todos los hechizos que sabía, y nada funcionaba.

- ¿Acaso creías que me conformaría con tu rechazo? Soy un hombre – le espetó a la cara, mientras ella no hacía más que moverse y safarse de él – ¡Claro que buscaría el amor por otros lados!

- ¿Amor? ¡¿Estás loco?! No puedo creer que le llames a eso amor – dijo entre dientes, sumamente indignada – ¡Amor era el yo te tenía, Ron! ¡No las porquerías que hacías con Patil! Te desconozco.

- Mi vida… – dijo él, entristecido.

- No, yo no soy _tu vida_, ¿me oyes? – dijo ella, a lo que él atinó a presionarla más contra la pared.

- Claro que lo eres; no podrías haber creído que de verdad la amaba, ¿verdad? Es decir, tú misma lo has dicho: amor es el que tú me tienes.

- ¡Suéltame ya, maldita sea! ¡Ya no te amo!

- ¡Cállate! – fuera de si por estas últimas palabras, Ron perdió la cordura y la razón y se dejó llevar por sus instintos salvajes, de hombre. Comenzó a besarla y tocarla a la fuerza. Hermione chillaba de frustración e ira. ¿Es que el suplicio nunca iba a acabar? Recordó de nuevo a Malfoy afuera.

- ¡Draco, abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela, Draco! ¡Quítamelo de encima! – no estaba segura de que hechizos hubiera lanzado Ron a la habitación, pero no estaba de más si gritaba. Y claro, Malfoy oyó todas y cada una de sus súplicas.

Fue entonces ahí que recordó ese encantamiento. Era de suponerse que Ron usara eso; Draco había olvidado que Ron también era un auror. Pronunció las palabras con atropello, pero aún así, claramente: _faro perchè_. Y se oyó un leve clic. Sonrió; había abierto la puerta. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo a nada más; de inmediato entró y divisó a Hermione forcejeando con Ron encima de ella. Difícilmente podrá verse a alguien más enojado que Draco Malfoy en estos años. Lo atajó en dos movimientos, y luego empezó a golpearle. En cuanto Ron hubo caído al suelo por perder el equilibrio y la conciencia, Hermione corrió a Draco. Aunque a este le pasó por un momento que ella correría hacia Ron, se sorprendido cuando sintió abrazarle sin dejar de llorar.

- ¡Draco! – había dicho ella, sin soltarlo. Temblaba de miedo y eso no le gustó a él, quien solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo de la muchacha – ¡Draco, creí que…!

- Tranquila – dijo él, sintiendo como el corazón se le desbordaba de adrenalina. ¡Cuan cerca había estado de perderla! – Tranquila, ya no te hará nada. Estoy aquí, Hermione. No me iré – sintió como ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, y se le antojó que así debería ser siempre. Ron pronto recuperó energías cuando vio la escena y corrió hacia ellos. Pero una voz sonó y él quedó inmóvil, en el aire. Un guardia que había oído todo el alboroto, había ido a ver que sucedía. Un guardia mago, con varita en mano por supuesto.

Un par de llamadas, y casi todo el Ministerio se apareció ahí. Harry había regresado también, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco volvió a ver a Theodore Nott. Este último no cabía de ira. Le hubiera gustado bastante ser él quien pusiera en su lugar a Weasley, y la idea de que no hubiese sido así le disgustaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, más que conformarse con que Hermione ya estaba segura.

- Vámonos de aquí, Hermione. No hay necesidad de que sigas viendo todo esto – susurró Draco, quien en ningún momento la había dejado de abrazar. Ella asintió, y volteó a ver simultáneamente a Harry y Nott, quienes solo les abrieron paso sonriéndoles. Ambos pasaron y salieron de la habitación.

- Sigue sin agradarme que él se la lleve, Potter – habló Nott, una vez que Draco y Hermione se hubieron ido. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Hablas como si a mi me agradara la idea, Nott.

- Sabes que si – dijo, con cansancio, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry rió.

- No se trata de que nos agrade la idea, Nott. Desde hace mucho que vi cuan intenso pueden ser los sentimientos de Malfoy.

- Te olvidas de los de ella.

- ¿Y los de ella no son también igual de intensos?

- Es una estupidez – dijo él, aun inconforme con la idea. Pero sabía bien que la discusión no tenía futuro.

- Bueno, al menos no es nuestra estupidez – respondió Harry, algo serio.

- Es nuestra amiga, Potter.

- Nott, tú renunciaste a ella desde un principio.

- Eso no quita importancia al asunto – replicó el, con mirada recelosa hacia Ron, quien estaba siendo esposado. Se le acusaba de un montón de cosas… Aunque la primera de la lista fuera la agresión y el acoso a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger.

- Decidiste que lo mejor para ella era Ron – luego hizo un gesto disconforme con suma gracia – aunque resultó ser que no era lo que pensábamos – y volvió a tono normal – mientras tú ibas a buscar a Pansy. Ahora que ha cambiado el contexto, reclamas algo que ya no es tuyo.

- Aun así, no tiene nada de malo que me sienta así. Puedo soportar la idea de que sea alguien de su misma casa quien se quede con ella. Pero si ella acepta a un slytherin, ¿por qué no yo? – dijo él. Harry torció el gesto.

- ¿Y porqué no él? – Nott ya no dijo nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

_When I'm gone – Simple Plan_

_I look around me  
but all I seem to see  
its people going nowhere  
expecting sympathy  
it's like we're going through the emotions  
of the scripted destiny  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
if life won't wait  
I guess it's up to me_

Manejaba su brillante 550iA Top Active Dynamic BMW plateado a más de doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora. Típico de él, pensó. Malfoy gustaba de comprar lo mejor sin importarle el precio. Y eso le agradaba a Hermione; pero ahora, pequeñeces como esas no le importaban. Manejaba demasiado rápido cuando estaba enojado; no tanto como ella, debía reconocerlo. Pero aún así, manejaba rápido.

Un sentimiento de inmensa tristeza y decepción surcó el rostro de la acompañante de Draco. Esta noche pintaba para ser de las mejores en su vida, y un incidente así estaba quitándole glamour al asunto. Deseaba dejar de sentirse así; no podía permitir que después de tanto esfuerzo Ron arruinara de nueva cuenta su vida. Todo iba bien; relativamente muy bien. Al parecer, ella disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de Draco Malfoy como él de ella. Y desde hace unos días para acá, ella había notado como él se esforzaba mucho por que estuviera feliz. No era que le molestara, en lo absoluto. Solo que, comparado con Ron, Malfoy era muy diferente. Diferente en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Sinceramente, Hermione, y en general cualquiera, podía esperar una traición de cualquier persona (incluso de Draco, debido a su ascendencia mortífaga) ¿pero de Ron? ¿De un Weasley? Imposible. Hasta hoy, o más bien, hasta hace una semana. No odiaba a Ron hasta ese momento. Y con todo su corazón. Si bien, toda esa mezcolanza de sentimientos negativos que Ron le había hecho sentir hace poco los había tenido bien escondidos; Malfoy se había encargado de hacerle olvidar el mal sabor que Ron le había dejado. Y parecía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Más con esa forma de manejar tan acelerada, que tanto gustaba a Hermione. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella en ese momento. Ella quería saber si era correcto odiar a Ron, aunque sonara completamente ilógico porque una parte de ella le decía que si. Pero la otra, la que todavía se negaba a romper el lazo con Weasley, le decía que no.

- Malfoy – dijo Hermione, tímida y algo ida – ¿Qué harías si te dijera que te odio? – a él casi se le para el corazón cuando oyó a Hermione insinuarle odio. Apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos, y luego trató de normalizar su delicada respiración.

- Si me odiaras, yo me alejaría de ti, claro está – respondió, muy a su pesar. Ella seguía viendo por la ventana el oscuro paisaje que la noche le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué sentirías? – de nuevo, la pregunta lo desconcertó.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Granger? – ella dejó escapar un leve resoplido.

- Sólo contéstame – se limitó a decir. Malfoy tenía bien claro que de su respuesta probablemente dependería su relación con ella, _si es que entendía el significado oculto de sus palabras_.

- Me sentiría muy mal. Probablemente miserable. Como te dije, me alejaría; no me gustaría causarte un disgusto cada vez que tuvieras que verme. Me iría y te dejaría en paz, si solo así puedes ser feliz – dijo, ya en un leve susurro de voz, que aún así ella podía oír perfectamente. Luego de sopesar las palabras por un rato, Hermione volvió a hablar.

- Lo que tú me has dicho sería el comportamiento más normal de cualquier persona, Malfoy – dijo ella, con la mirada aún perdida. Malfoy volteó a verla rápidamente: una diminuta lágrima caía por su mejilla – No entiendo como es que Ron no hace lo mismo que harías tú – sonrió amargamente – No te odio, Malfoy – dijo ella, volteando a verlo – Tú… Solo quería saber…

- Ya, entiendo – dijo él, quien mantenía su vista firme en el camino. Era un suposición lo que Hermione le preguntaba; cuánto le calmaba saber que tan solo era algo hipotético. Pero por alguna razón que él no pudo definir, no era capaz de voltear a verla intensamente.

- ¿Tú me odias? – preguntó ella.

- Me resultas imposible de odiar, Hermione. Tú…

- Entiendo – replicó en el mismo tono que él hace un instante, volviendo a situar su vista en el horizonte, apoyando su brazo izquierdo en el descansabrazos central del auto.

Cerró los ojos, y sonrió simple. Ella podría odiar a Ron de la forma que más le complaciera, y aún así podía ser feliz. Le pareció estúpido entonces el cuestionamiento a Malfoy, y deseó jamás haber abierto la boca. Tan pronto como hubo pensado esto último, decidió que ya no permitiría más _negras insinuaciones_ en su vida (que sería como llamaría de ahora en adelante a todo lo relacionado con Ron). Él podía hacer lo que quisiera; y si había una próxima vez, que estaba segura que no, la agarraría preparada. No podía permitirse influenciar fuertemente por alguien tan vil como Weasley. Odiarlo pasaba a segundo término. Y no sabía porque.

Mientras ella aparentaba dormir, a Draco le pasaron mil ideas por la mente. ¿Habría estado bien su respuesta? ¿La habría confundido más? No soportaba la idea de que ella volviera a sumergirse en un doloroso silencio. Luego empezó a sentir como su mano izquierda le picaba, le ardía. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y miró su brazo descansando a unos centímetros de él. No quería que Hermione se sintiera sola; quería que ella supiera que él estaba ahí para ella, completamente para ella. Sin siquiera razonarlo, su mano viajó a la de ella y la estrechó fuertemente.

No había más luz que la que emitía el tablero del auto, y afuera la de los faroles de luz blanca. No sabría decirles con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron sonriendo sin que el otro se diera cuenta… Inexplicablemente, aquello se sentía fenomenalmente bien…

_Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
and misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Cuando llegaron a casa, ninguno de los dos se decidía a soltarse de una buena vez. Era una posibilidad que a Hermione se le antojaba terrible; y qué decir de Draco. Pero entonces, Amelia los sorprendió saliendo apresuradamente de la casa, con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano. Aquello solo podía significar algo malo, y ante eso, Hermione no hizo más que apretar con fuerza la mano de Malfoy, quien solo atinó a voltear a verla.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Que bueno que ya llega! – exclamó Amelia, con ojos y manos nerviosos – El señor Potter ha hablado por lo menos tres veces. Dice que tiene que llamarlo enseguida. Que es urgente – recalcó la última palabra, mirando intensamente a Granger, quien quedó petrificada del miedo.

- Será mejor que entremos, Granger – ella asintió, y acto seguido, bajó del auto. Tan pronto como hubieron bajado, él volvió a tomarla de la mano, y ella se lo agradeció infinitamente en su interior. Entraron a la casa, y Malfoy marcó a Harry con la mano libre. Amelia esperaba ansiosa; lo mismo el resto de los sirvientes asomados desde la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede Potter? – no se oía nada de lo que Harry decía, pero Hermione pudo deducir que era algo malo porque la intensidad con él le estrechaba la mano aumentaba a sobremanera – ¿Y como fue posible eso? ¿Cómo maldita sea dejaste que se fuera? – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Ronald Weasley había escapado.

Y eso a Hermione casi la mata del miedo. Si se había escapado, y así como estaban las cosas, lo único que pasaría en estos momentos por la cabeza de Ron sería una cosa: matarla. Las amenazas que le había dejado en su celular no eran producto del alcohol; era lo que en realidad pensaba, lo que ella se negaba a creer de él. En cuanto hubo oído eso salir de la boca de Malfoy, sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerza. Amelia de inmediato se la agarró, y Draco vio cuanto el estaba afectando a Hermione. Se maldijo por dentro como unas tres veces.

- Si, también supongo lo mismo. Ahora mismo me encargo de ella, y tú de lo demás – otro interludio silencioso, en donde él no dejaba de mirarla y ella corresponderle – Más te vale que no se te vuelva a escapar, Potter. Estas jugando con _mi vida_ – cortó la llamada, dándole el teléfono a Amelia.

- Se ha escapado, ¿verdad? – él asintió secamente.

- Potter y yo estamos muy seguros que él viene para acá, Granger. Y sólo tienes dos opciones: o te quedas y te atienes a las consecuencias, o te vienes conmigo al primer lugar que se nos ocurra – ella no tenía necesidad de pensar las alternativas dos veces; no habría lugar más seguro que donde estuviera Draco Malfoy. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y eso tomó por sorpresa a Draco.

- No quiero verlo nunca más, Malfoy. Y no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que no sea donde estés tú – Draco sintió una fuerza increíble en su cuerpo, y le correspondió el abrazo. Amelia de inmediato hizo señas al resto de los sirvientes, quienes de inmediato salieron de su escondite con maletas.

- Ya está decidido: ustedes dos se van ya mismo de aquí. Ya me olía yo todo esto, y por eso he ordenado que todas sus cosas fueran empacadas. El señor Potter me lo contó todo – aclaró – En cuanto ustedes se vayan, nosotros nos iremos. Tendrá la casa sola para lo que sea que el señor Potter pretenda hacer – declaró.

- Granger, si te vienes conmigo, quiero que te quede claro que ya no tendrás oportunidades para regresar con Weasley. Es decir, si aceptas mi ayuda, será para siempre – susurró Draco, con mucho dolor. Pero él quería que ella estuviera muy segura de lo estaba haciendo. Aunque la decisión no estaba para pensarse mucho.

- Se perfectamente lo que hago, Malfoy.

- Entonces vámonos de aquí – salieron de la casa en un par de minutos, una vez que Amelia se hubo despedido de Hermione como si fuera la última vez que la vería. Cuando subieron al auto, sus cosas ya estaban dentro, simplificadas mágicamente a un par de maletas de mano. La necesidad de volver a estrechar sus manos se hizo insufrible. Así que metódicamente, volvieron a tomarse de las manos sobre el descansabrazos.

Hermione sabía bien cuan precipitados habían sido sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy. Pero en realidad, siempre había existido una duda sobre él en su interior. Una duda que de algún modo le daba validez a sus actos; que le decía que lo ellos venía desde antes. Aunque la idea le pareciera absurda. Estaba segura de lo que hacía: estaba dejando su pasado atrás, le pasara lo que pasara a Ron; y ahora se enfrentaba al mundo (o huía, si lo veía de una forma más exagerada).

- ¿Estoy huyendo? – dijo ella, en un susurro, ligeramente nerviosa.

- No, Granger – replicó él, serio – Estas salvando tu vida de un psicópata desgraciado – de nueva cuenta, Malfoy la calmaba con sus respuestas precisas.

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

- ¿Cuál es el lugar que siempre quisiste conocer y que aún no lo hayas hecho?

- Eso es difícil; mi trabajo me ha hecho recorrer casi todo el mundo.

- Tiene que haber un lugar, Granger. Uno que desees conocer y que no lo hayas hecho aún.

- Si, si lo hay. Australia – dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

- Bien, pues ahí no iremos – Hermione no entendió nada, entonces – Me imagino que Ron sabe. Y si las cosas le salen mal a Potter, irá a buscarte ahí.

- No quiero que me encuentre – replicó en tono infantil.

- Y no lo hará – volteó a verla, obligándola a verlo con la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de ella – Te lo prometo.

- ¿Algún día volveremos a Londres?

- Sólo cuando el peligro haya pasado, mujer – ella asintió quedamente. Entonces él volvió su mirada al camino. Apretó un botón y el carro se levantó del suelo. Un carro mágico: eso si era una sorpresa. Algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado Hermione de él.

Ronald Weasley era un completo estúpido. Extrañaría a Hermione Jane Granger por el resto de sus días; le pesaría haberla engañado de tal forma. Pagaría con sangre todo el dolor que le causaba a la muchacha. Draco Malfoy estaba muy seguro de todo eso.

_Procrastination running circles in my head  
while you sit there contemplating you'll wind up left for dead  
life it's what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
another day, another casualty  
but that won't happen to me_

Había un carro negro estacionado en el porche de la casa. Seguramente era de él. Sonrió cínico. No cabía duda que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Había una luz encendida que podía apreciarse desde el exterior de la casa. ¿Eran esas las siluetas de dos personas? Si, definitivamente lo eran.

- Puede que te hayas salvado una vez, pero dos ya sería mucha suerte cariño. Y hoy no es tu día de suerte – ya podía verse, sobre la escena del crimen. O si todo era una treta del malvado Malfoy, él podía recapacitar y perdonarle la vida momentáneamente, luego de que ella hubiese firmado un convenio matrimonial por bienes mancomunados – La vida es así cariño; pero bueno, puedo concederte un último deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón. Te llevaré a Australia para nuestra luna de miel, una vez que nos hayamos casado. Puedo ser dócil contigo – reconsideró la situación – Y luego, serás una víctima de la delincuencia informal. Una estadística más. Una tonta – dijo, entre dientes.

_Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
and misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when i'm gone  
When I'm gone_

- Malfoy, tú… – dijo Hermione, luego de un largo rato en el no se apreciaba más que el tenue sonido del motor del auto – ¿Porqué lo haces?

- No creo que sea el momento más adecuado, Granger.

- Quiero saberlo – él bufó, algo incómodo. Nunca había sido bueno para darse a entender.

- No creo que no puedas ser capaz de deducirlo por tu propia cuenta: es bastante evidente – reprochó; pero luego volvió más sutil su voz – Lo hago porque quiero. No deseo verte infeliz. No me importa la causa. Y es algo que deseo hacer para siempre – ella no contestó nada; entonces a él le pareció que tal vez la idea de un para siempre era algo aterradora para ella, así que corrigió – ¿Te parece demasiado 'para siempre'? – preguntó ansioso, volteándola a ver.

- Para siempre está bien – respondió ella, con una ligera sonrisa.

- No tienes idea de lo bien que me haces sentir, mujer – susurró él, soltando por completo el volante. Con la mano libre acarició el rostro de la joven, y ella solo atinó a colocar su mano sobre la de él.

- Eres tú el que de verdad no tiene idea de lo bien que me hace sentir, Draco.

_Let's go!  
Won't look back  
when I say goodbye  
We're gonna leave this world behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
'cause every wasted day  
becomes a wasted chance  
You're gonna wake up feeling sorry  
'cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you_

Era difícil saber cual de los dos corazones latía más rápidamente. Al borde del límite, la adrenalina le quemaba las venas a Draco, y el aliento se le cortaba a Hermione. Él había apoyado su frente sobre la de ella, aspirando el cálido hálito de su acompañante. Habían cerrado los ojos. Él ya no podía seguir conteniendo esas ganas tremendas de besarla hasta hacerla perder la razón; ya no podía seguir soportando todo aquel suplicio de privarse de ella, por que simple y sencillamente ya no podía.

Acarició desde lo alto de su mejilla hasta la base de su cuello. Toda ella era perfecta. Era imposible que alguien fuera tan perfecto. Pero ella era la excepción a la regla. Y lo mejor del caso: _su excepción_. Claro que valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Hermione Jane Granger había entrado a su vida de la forma más inesperada, menos convencional. Y no concebía otra forma en que ella lo hubiera hecho. El sentimiento hacia ella lo venía arrastrando desde antes, mucho antes. Ninguno de los parecía haberse percatado de ello hasta ese preciso momento en que los dos fueron concientes de lo que estaban haciendo con sus vidas. Solo Malfoy había vislumbrado la posibilidad de estar de algún modo vinculado con ella cuando reaccionó como lo hizo la noche en que mató a su padre.

Y esto tampoco era nada convencional. Pero le gustaba. A Hermione Jane Granger le gustaba tremendamente la forma tan encantadora en que Draco Lucius Malfoy tocaba su piel. Sólo él podía acariciar así. Sus manos frías estremecían al contacto inmediato, y una sensación cálida invadía todo su cuerpo. La poca razón que guardaba hasta hace unos momentos la estaba perdiendo, y rápidamente. Y luego, sintió la mejilla derecha de Draco sobre la izquierda suya. Sabía que a él también le estaba costando trabajo mantener la cordura. Él la abrazó con fuerza, rompiendo hasta entonces el lazo con la mano de Hermione.

- No quiero perderte nunca… Hermione – era difícil acordarse de respirar cuando Malfoy le hablaba al oído en susurros.

- Prometiste estar para siempre a mi lado, ¿recuerdas? – contestó ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos – Estaremos lejos, solo si tú así lo decides.

- No – se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para tomarle el rostro con ambas manos – Yo jamás te voy a dejar sola – sentenció en tono convincente. Aquello era como un pacto firmado con sangre, pero menos sangriento y sádico.

- Y yo nunca permitiré que lo hagas – aseveró ella, igual o más convincente que él. En realidad no había mucha distancia entre ambos; decir diez centímetros era mucho. Y ya ninguno de los dos podía seguir conteniéndose. Él quería besarla, y ella quería que él la besara. Fue ahí cuando Draco recordó…

_Whoahh  
No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
Whoahh  
We wont come back, the world its coming out  
Whoahh  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
and misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_The kill – 30 Seconds to Mars_

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
_

- Bienvenido, Weasley – dijo Harry, recargado sobre una silla, con varita en mano. Miraba al recién llegado con expresión serena y algo distraída. Ron se había detenido al instante en que abrió la puerta. ¿Qué hacía Harry ahí? Nada bueno. Tal vez ir tras Hermione había sido muy precipitado luego de escapar. Pero eso significaba que al menos había acertado en una cosa: que Hermione si estaba en casa de Malfoy. Bueno, tan sencillo como darse la vuelta y escapar de nueva cuenta. Luego de ver a Harry, divisó dos copas a medio beber en la mesa contigua. Alguien había estado hablando con Harry, y se había ido.

- ¡Oh, Harry! No sabría que te vería aquí; es decir, no sabría que me encontrarías tan rápido – contestó con molestia. Significaba que Hermione ya no estaría ahí.

- Si, bueno – replicó el aludido – A veces eres muy predecible, Ron – el recién llegado hizo otra mueca de disgusto.

- Me imagino que afuera hay una bandada de aurores esperando poder echarme las manos encima, ¿no es así, Harry?

- Cierto – concordó él, con algo de molestia; luego suspiró.

- Aunque no tengan cargos mágicamente lógicos para arrestarme – aseveró Ron; Harry soltó una risita sarcástica.

- Has engañado a mi mejor amiga, intentaste abusar de ella, y pretendes matarla – dijo, mirándolo serio, sin moverse ni un centímetro – Puedo inventarte cualquier cargo mágico lo suficientemente lógico para que te quedes en Azkaban por un rato – terminó, sosteniendo su varita con ambos índices; Ron no dijo nada; tan solo miró a otro lado – ¿Porqué tienes que hacer las cosas así, Ron?

- Piensas que estoy loco – afirmó, empezando a perder la paciencia, mirando por todos lados, alguna posible escapatoria.

- No se; te desconozco Ron. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te pasa ahora por la mente.

- ¿Intentas usar legilimancia en mi? – preguntó, sin creerlo. ¿Es que ya no podía pensar de forma privada? Eso probablemente le revelaría sus planes a Harry, y no podría escapar. Tenía que buscar otra alternativa: o dejar de pensar.

- No – recalcó, incómodo. Será un desgraciado y todo, pero él había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida – Yo si tengo bien claros los ideales de lealtad y amistad, Ron – explicó. Eso en primera, tranquilizó a Ron; y en segunda, le provocó risa.

- ¿Ideales? Harry, deja de vivir soñando.

- No lo digo en ese sentido, Ron. Lo sabes.

- Da igual – regresó su mirada a Harry.

- En realidad, no – ya era suficiente de charlas; tenía que arrestarlo – El tiempo se ha acabado Ron. Ahora, quedas detenido en nombre del Ministerio de Magia.

- Patrañas, Harry. Ni siquiera quieres hacerlo – chasqueo la lengua. Era cierto, el tiempo se le había acabado – ¿Qué no había dos personas acá dentro?

- Eso no importa – Harry comenzó a acercarse a él – Y lo digo bien en serio, Ron.

_  
Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)  


- ¿Me puedes decir como demonios vino Hermione a enterarse de lo de Patil?

- Yo que sé – Harry no cabía de rabia: ¿Qué no podía Ron mostrar algo de arrepentimiento? Su actitud hacía que poco a poco, Harry dejara de ver al amigo y viera ahora al ser que era Ron. Éste último, levantó la varita, apuntando a Harry.

- No me importa que seas tú, Harry.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- ¿Qué si quiero ser como quiera? ¿Qué si ya me cansé de ser el Ron bueno y amable? Tonto y asustadizo; el que no podía hacer nada bien. ¿Qué si me cansé de ser tú sombra? El segundo en todo.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? – se detuvo.

- No es nada personal Harry. Lo juro – pidió Ron – Cuando acabó la guerra, la gente no tomó en cuenta los esfuerzos de nadie que no fueras tú. No te ofendas, pero no me agradó nada. Vencimos, que bien – dijo, sonriendo de lado – pero pasé a la historia como el amigo de Harry que ayudó en la guerra. Tal vez solo la familia de Avery me idolatre por siempre por haberlo salvado – admitió, receloso – Pero, no me interesa. Quiero algo más. Y aunque a tu lado, las puertas para mi están abiertas, quiero lograr las cosas por mi, y no por ti. Que el mundo mágico vea que soy fuerte – volvió a sonreír, deleitado por la expresión de Harry.

- ¡¿Y por eso te desquitaste con ella?! ¿Por una estupidez como esa? – gritó.

- Eso es otra cosa – dijo, entre dientes – ¿Qué piensas hacerme ahora, Harry? ¿Vas a matarme por intentar ser alguien mejor que tú?

- Ni siquiera hacemos las mismas cosas. Pudiste haber conseguido toda la fama que quisieras jugando quidditch. ¡Por Merlín, eres la estrella de los Chudley Cannons! – Ron ladeó la cabeza, exasperado.

- ¡Pero eso no era suficiente! También soy auror, ¿recuerdas? Cada vez que sucedía algo importante en el Ministerio, tú eras el _único capaz_ para resolverlo. Nunca tuvieron consideración conmigo. Por ser un mediocre. Por que nunca fui más que eso.

- Esto es completamente ilógico, Ron. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste llegar a pensar eso? _Siempre_ has sido considerado por todos.

- Por ser tu amigo, Harry, ya te lo dije – dijo, como si fuera obvio. Comenzó a jugar con la varita, de un lado a otro, y se paseó por la habitación – Con Hermione, fue algo muy diferente. La quiero, Harry. En serio.

- La engañabas con Patil. No me vengas con que la quieres.

- Ella nunca quiso _nada_ conmigo. Yo era todo para ella, pero no lo suficiente para acostarse conmigo. De nuevo, un mediocre. Ser la estrella en el quidditch, tener incluso más fans que Krum en sus buenos tiempos, no le pareció darme la altura suficiente. Ni siquiera ser auror secreto. Ella, la mejor de todo y en todo; periodista y diseñadora de modas. Nunca me valoró.

- Mientes – volvió a decir – ¿Tienes idea de cuanto le ha dolido tu traición?

- ¡No lo demuestra! ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ella se burla de mí! ¡Tú nunca me consideraste! ¡No importo! ¡Nunca importé! Fui un imbécil siempre.

- ¡No es cierto!

- No pienso seguir discutiendo, Harry. Saldré de aquí e iré a buscarla.

- No puedes. Estás bajo arresto.

- ¡Al diablo con el Ministerio y sus malditos arrestos! – gritó, encolerizado. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación corriendo. Harry reaccionó al instante, siguiéndolo. Ron salió rápidamente de la casa, y comenzó a pensar en algún buen lugar para aparecerse; hasta que Theodore Nott lo interceptó afuera.

- Dulce o truco – exclamó Nott, enterrando su varita en la frente de Ron con gran habilidad. Ron quedó petrificado del miedo. ¿Era él la otra sombra que había visto en el cuarto? ¿El dueño de la segunda copa de la mesita?

- Truco – contestó él; Ron también había puesto su varita en la garganta de Theodore. Sonrió malévolo, ante su velocidad.

- Dulce – exclamó una tercera voz, detrás de Ron. Era Harry, con su varita puesta sobre la nuca de Ron. Maldijo tres veces.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
_

- El más mínimo movimiento, Weasley, y mueres – Ron se mordió el labio; podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en que Harry dejaría la posibilidad de matarlo como último recurso. Es más, podía confiar en que hasta lo dejaría escapar, con tal de no hacerlo. Pero con Theodore Nott era diferente.

- Si me matan, Hermione será infeliz.

- No; muerto tú, ella podrá ser feliz – contradijo Nott.

- Pero nunca contigo – espetó Ron, a lo que Theodore no hizo más que encajar más la varita.

- Ni contigo – Ron enzarzó más su varita en él.

- Basta ya – pidió Harry – No puedes matarlo, Nott. La orden es simplemente arrestarlo – Harry y Nott comenzaron a discutir, por el destino de Ron, quien no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

- Maldición, Potter. Podemos matar a esta rata y nadie nos diría nada. Sabes lo que piensan el resto del grupo respecto a Ron.

- Sólo arrestaremos, Nott – recalcó. A Theodore se le antojó esa idea la más estúpida del mundo.

- ¡Demonios Harry! ¡Hazlo por ella!

Acalorados, Nott disminuyó un poco la fuerza en su varita por seguir el ritmo de Harry. Entonces, Ron aprovechó el momento.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó, y la varita de Nott voló al suelo, unos seis metros atrás de él.

- ¡Rictusempra!

- ¡Impedimenta! – volteó Ron, cuando empezó a oír el encantamiento de Harry, y el hechizo se detuvo. Nott corrió por su varita en ese lapso - ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Impedimenta! – usó esta vez Harry, a lo que Ron no hizo más que rugir.

- ¡Cruciatus! – Harry lo esquivó, casi cayendo al suelo, deteniéndose con las manos. Ron empezó a correr hacia atrás. Esta vez, Nott lo interceptó.

- ¡Tarantallegra! – Ron esquivó y contraatacó.

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Rictusempra! – gritó Harry, y casi de a Ron. Se maldijo dos veces: sabía que no iba a poder con dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cruciatus!

- ¡Imperius!

- ¡Avada…!

- ¡Desmaius! – el hechizo dio de lleno en la víctima, quien cayó al suelo. Harry había atacado a Nott cuando lo oyó soltar la maldición imperdonable más terrible de todas. Ron sonrió: sabía que a pesar de todo, Harry seguía siendo su amigo.

- Sabía que podía seguir confiando en ti, Harry.

- Tonterías Ron – exclamó, molesto. Seguro que cuando Nott recuperara la conciencia, le golpearía hasta hartarse.

- ¿Me dejarás escapar? – preguntó, aliviado.

- ¿Bromeas? Te voy a llevar al Ministerio.

- Tienes miedo a que te venza – se atrevió a decir. Fue entonces cuando Harry dio por perdido el poco sano juicio de su amigo.

- No, Ron. No creo que debas de morir.

- Sabes que nunca la dejaré en paz. Sabes que escaparé de nueva cuenta; que nunca me cansaré de buscarla.

- ¿Qué no querías ser mejor que yo? – preguntó Harry, sombrío.

- Si – contestó él, nervioso.

- Entonces trata de matarme. Yo no huyo.

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.  
_

- Vamos, trata siquiera de darme con un hechizo. Trata de vencerme. _Solo trata…_ – Ron se abalanzó sobre él, empezando a soltarle cuanto hechizo se le venía a la mente; todos y cada uno de los encantamientos aprendidos en toda su vida; como si estuviera peleando contra un mortífago; tratando de demostrar que él era mejor, que podía ser mejor que cualquiera. Incluso mejor que Harry.

- ¡Petrificatus totalus! – pero nunca daba a Harry, quien no hacía más que esquivar hábilmente los encantamientos de Ron, haciéndolo enojar más.

La situación era insostenible. Y aunque en los árboles, entre las sombras, aguardaban más aurores esperando la señal de Harry, ellos no hacían más que observar a Ron dar brincos de ahogado. Se le estaban acabando los recursos. Y aún no había conseguido hacerle un solo rasguño a Harry.

Era cierto. Ronald Weasley era un gran auror del sector secreto. Y así como sabía los procedimientos del Ministerio al derecho y al revés, conocía de memoria los movimientos de Harry. Estaba seguro de poder contrarrestar sus ataques con facilidad; en realidad, Harry era algo predecible en ese aspecto. El problema era que no atacaba, solo esquivaba. Y eso molestaba a Ron. Su vida se estaba trastornando por un simple capricho. Podía verlo en los ojos de Harry, quien lo miraba con compasión, como esperando a que volviera a surgir el viejo Ronald Weasley. Cansado, se detuvo. Esto no lo iba a llevar a nada; pensó que lo que Harry hacía era cansarlo irremediablemente.

También era cierto que Harry había hecho audiciones junto a Ron para entrar en las fuerzas de los Chudley Cannons. Lo que nadie sabía era que Harry tenía el lugar asegurado tan solo por ser él. No le pareció, y prefirió decir que no había calificado, por increíble que les pareciera. Entonces, Ron entró como segunda opción, aunque él no lo supiera. Weasley jamás se enteró. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió superior a Harry, y dejó entonces ese lado satisfecho por un tiempo.

- Esto es realmente patético, Ron – anunció Harry, ladeando la cabeza, tomando aire. Ron bufó.

- Lo que tú pretendes es darme por mi lado, y arrestarme – Harry sonrió franco. En parte, tenía algo de cierto. La verdad era que él era incapaz de dañar a su amigo – No me importa si lo haces, ¿sabes? Yo no dejaré de buscarla nunca. Asi soy, Harry. Me conoces terco y obstinado.

- Se te mete una idea en la cabeza, y no estás tranquilo hasta no hacerla.

- Por mucho que te moleste, ¿sabes? – sonrió frío – Se lo dije; le dije que ella es solo mía. No puede ser de nadie más.

- Estás loco – replicó Harry. Ron levantó la varita, apuntando hacia él.

- Claro que no – su sonrisa se borró, volviendo su expresión algo escéptica – Harry, entiende. Siempre fui algo que era, y no era feliz. Ahora, todo es diferente. Ahora tengo una oportunidad para sobresalir. Y no la voy a perder. Y esa oportunidad es Hermione – Harry también dejó a un lado la expresión serena – Voy a luchar. La buscaré, la hallaré y será mía. De nadie más.

Ron volvió a atacar. Y Harry, con todo el dolor de su corazón, correspondió a los ataques. Definitivamente el viejo Ron que en su infancia había conocido ya se había esfumado. Ron no iba a recapacitar. Y él era un auror del Ministerio, y debía seguir con los procedimientos hasta sus últimas consecuencias… _Por muy amigos que fuera…_

- Todo lo que yo quiero es ella – susurró Ron.

_  
Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

_Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis_

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
_

Malfoy recordó entonces ese pequeño detalle: había soltado el volante del auto. De inmediato se separó de ella y volvió sus manos al carro, evitando estamparse contra un árbol, y retomando el curso inicial. Maldijo dos veces en voz alta, y ella empezó a reír. Tan pronto como hubo controlado la situación, su mano buscó la de ella y la entrelazó fuertemente. Ahora se maldijo internamente: había estado tan cerca de besarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por lo que acaba de preguntar. Ella por su parte, pensó que estaría mejor si él estuviera de nuevo abrazándola. Cuando razonó lo que pensaba, empezó a reír, asintiendo. Malfoy asumió que era aún por su descuido con el volante.

- Malfoy, sigo pensando que estoy huyendo.

- ¿Quieres regresar? – el comentario lo había desconcertado.

- No soy una cobarde – susurró. Entonces él suspiró.

- Regresaremos hasta que ya no haya peligro, te lo dije.

- ¿Lo van a matar?

- No lo sé – ella volteó a verlo.

- Eres una auror, Malfoy. No me mientas. Sabes perfectamente todos esos procedimientos.

- Fuiste novia de un auror – replicó él, disgustado. No le gustaba admitir que ella había sido novia de Ron – _Sabes perfectamente todos esos procedimientos_ – ella hizo una mueca. Vaya forma de romper el contexto, pensó ella. Él volvió a suspirar. De algún modo, no podía _no_ cumplirle la petición – Mira, escapó del Ministerio. Tiene más puntos en su contra. Esta vez, no van a tener piedad si él opone resistencia. Ellos van a arrestarlo. Si muere, será porque él así lo quiso – ella no contestó nada. Le entró a Draco una tremenda ansiedad: ¿era que ella todavía amaba a Ron? – ¿Pasa algo malo con eso?

- No. Tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo ella, algo triste, cerrando más su mano con la de Malfoy – Ron no es el mismo; algo le ha pasado. Y algo me hace pensar que no me dejará en paz si no es que... – no quiso terminar la frase.

- Sabes que conmigo, él no podrá acercarse nunca a ti – contestó él, acelerando más: doscientos ochenta kilómetros por hora – Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea.

- ¿Y si escapa de nuevo? – replicó ella.

- Hermione, todo va a estar bien – la tomó del rostro, soltando nuevamente el volante. Unos instantes después, sólo hasta que ella hubo sonreído, volvió a tomar el volante.

Luego de eso, pasaron cerca de dos horas en las que ninguno de los dos exclamó palabra alguna. El silencio aunque era perturbador, no era incómodo. De algún modo, y nuevamente, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no se habían soltado; parecían tan cómodos así como Harry volando en su escoba o Snape imponiendo castigo a alumnos de Griffindor.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I…  
_

Cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en el flamante auto BMW de Malfoy, ni tampoco tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él. A decir verdad, estaba más cómoda donde se hallaba. Entonces pudo deducir donde estaba: en una cama. Se levantó con cuidado y pudo darse cuenta que era una cama normal, como cualquier otra, pero pequeña si era comparada con las camas de la casa de Malfoy. Así que talvez estaría en un hotel. Recordó las palabras de Malfoy acerca de la poca credibilidad que les tenía a los hoteles…

_- ¿Y tu crees que si te vas a un hotel, por mucho dinero que pagues por mantener el secreto de tu estancia, no te vayan a encontrar?_

Descartó rápidamente la idea de un hotel. Siguió examinando la habitación. Decorada muy sutilmente. Era bastante elegante. La decoración en azul la hizo sentirse rara; estaba acostumbrada a ver el verde y el plateado por todas partes desde que había llegado a casa de Malfoy, que de repente estar en una casa adornada de azul le parecía chocante. Sin embargo, dejando a un lado eso, la habitación era realmente maravillosa. Luego pudo notar ciertas similitudes con la de huéspedes en la casa de Malfoy. Eso solo podía significar que el lugar donde se hallaba era propiedad de Draco, o al menos, de algún pariente cercano a él.

Bajó de la cama, y se dio cuenta que estaba descalza (y por consecuencia, notó la frialdad del piso al instante). Sonrió. El frío del piso era soportable, y comenzó a andar. El cuarto era sencillo y de tamaño considerablemente normal. Le gustaba mucho. La iluminación provenía del exterior: apenas amanecía. Al asomarse por la ventana se dio cuenta que tenía balcón, así que salió. Afuera hacía más frío, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se recargó en el barandal y pudo apreciar el exterior. Estaban en un pequeño pueblo, según podía darse cuenta. Una brisa ligera y el viento jugaban con su pelo. Había otro balcón a su izquierda, y por un momento deseó que Malfoy saliera por ahí y la saludara. Sonrió trivial. Ni siquiera sabía si Malfoy seguía con ella. Regresó al cuarto, y aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, salió a recorrer la casa.

Le gustaba mucho el lugar. A pesar de ser una casa pequeña, era acogedora, y le daba la sensación de tranquilidad. Y cada detalle le parecía maravilloso. Desde la hechura del cortijero hasta el filo de las tazas de té. Tenía la sensación de que llevaba deshabitada largo tiempo. Pero estaba limpia y en orden. Luego de diez minutos pudo deducir que no había servidumbre, pues nadie salía a su encuentro. Extrañó la presencia de Amelia de repente, a pesar de que la muchacha solía ser impertinente y un poco chantajista a veces. Y luego pensó que era muy probable que ellos tuvieran que hacerse por su propia cuenta la comida, y pensó en que si Malfoy tendría facilidad para la cocina. Rió simple. Era obvio que no.

Cuando entró a la cocina, sonrió irremediablemente nostálgica: le recordaba a la cocina de la casa de sus padres. El estilo campirano y el acabado en madera rústica le rememoraban sus días de infancia. Incluso el desayunador tenía tres sillas, igual que la cocina de sus recuerdos. Inspeccionó gavetas y la alacena. Vacías. Sus sospechas se confirmaron: la casa estaba deshabitada. Eso la desalentó un poco; ya no podría hacer el desayuno. Apoyó los brazos en el fregadero, mientras veía como los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el horizonte. La vista desde el rincón de la cocina la hacía sentirse aún más nostálgica. Todo era tan ilógico.

Empezando, en primer grado, por la extraña amistad que habían entablado ella y Draco. Y no solo por pertenecer a casa que desde siempre han sido rivales en Hogwarts, sino por que simplemente ella era Hermione Granger y él, Draco Malfoy. Sonrió irónica.

- Tenemos que ser diferentes por algo más que eso – se dijo a sí misma – Algo más sustancial que simplemente apellidos – recordó fugazmente a Ron, y se negó – Él ya no me importa. No es quien quiero. No es lo que buscaba… – dijo, mirando seriamente el panorama – No es como Malfoy…

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling  
_

Cuando por fin supo que decir, Hermione se había dormido. Pensó que no importaba; de todos modos no era necesario que ella lo oyera. Siguió manejando con una sola mano; a estas alturas de la madrugada, ya se encontraban de nuevo en tierra firme, recorriendo una carretera montañosa.

- Tu y yo somos diferentes, Granger – dijo, con voz desdeñosa – Desde el principio lo fuimos. Desde Hogwarts; aún desde antes de ese tiempo. Para ti es tan fácil demostrar tus sentimientos; en cambio yo… – se detuvo, suspirando lentamente.

Era cierto. Hermione nació en un contexto muy diferente al de Draco; donde el amor era algo natural, muy natural. Él en cambio, había vivido casi siempre en dos caras: una ante su padre y el mundo, y la otra ante su madre. Y era difícil. No volvió a decir nada más en todo el camino.

Ella era algo muy diferente a él; ella tenía la capacidad de ver el lado positivo en la adversidad, en cualquier persona. Incluso en él. Ella podía confiar en todos, y él no. Él simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por sus corazonadas respecto a las personas. Y ella, Merlín… A ella no le importaba nada más que ser feliz. Como cuando se puso a volar con su dragón, sin ponerse a pensar que tal vez el animal podía hacerle daño. Ella hacía las cosas por gusto, por antojo. Y puede que él también, pero él no era capaz de hacerlo con tanta libertad como ella.

Recordaba la Hermione de tiempo de Voldemort. Decidida, audaz, y bastante creativa. Metódica y flexible. No se dejaba de nadie. Y aún en batalla no perdía esa gracia para moverse. Él se había dado cuenta de eso. Y lo recordaba tan bien, porque por fijarse en ella, él había sido alcanzado por un hechizo. Sonrió en ese momento. Era un buen recuerdo, a pesar de todo. Y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Pensar en ti es más agradable que pensar en cualquier otra cosa, mujer. No fue el nombre lo que cambió. Cambió otra cosa. Tú… – dijo, antes de quedarse dormido en la habitación contigua a la de Hermione.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

But I don't care what they say  


_I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I…  
_

Diez minutos después, Hermione no había encontrado ninguna otra diferencia entre ella y Draco, además del apellido y la casa perteneciente en Hogwarts. Empezó a reír acomedida de la situación.

- Tonta, usa tu varita para hacer el desayuno – subió a la habitación y entró en un dos por tres; y ahí estaba, sobre la mesa de noche, su varita.

La tomó y bajó de nuevo, saltando de tres en tres los escalones. Un hechizo por aquí y otro por acá. La cocina empezó a recobrar la vida perdida. Luego recordó aquella vieja caricatura infantil que veía de pequeña…

- Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger – dio un respingo con la nariz, esquivando una cazuela que volaba directo a la estufa – A mi edad, tengo todo lo que quiero: amigos… – recordó a Harry, Ginny, Theodore, Luna, Neville, Blaise… – fortuna de la buena… – pensó en su fama como diseñadora de modas, y en la buena suerte que tenía para ser exitosa en casi todo – y tengo también a Malfoy… – dijo, sonrojándose un poco – un loco hombre de negocios con serios problemas que me ha aceptado como su huésped – sonrió, pensando en el despertador y Draco.

Estaba feliz. Hermione Jane se sentía completamente feliz haciendo el desayuno para ella y para Draco, hablando sola, saltando de aquí para allá descalza. Se sentía como la niña de la caricatura infantil de sus recuerdos, estando en ese pueblo desconocido. El sol ya había salido. Más de seis veces la vaga ilusión de Ron había intentado entrar en su mente, pero ella había hecho caso omiso haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y de todas sus ganas de ya no sufrir más. Su corazón roto estaba sanando ya, y no era gracias a Ron. _Alguien más_ se estaba encargando de drenar toda esa sangre marchita de su corazón; le inyectaba nuevas energías; le estaba curando el dolor.

- Soy Hermione Jane… y soy feliz.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
_

Si, bueno. Esto era inaudito. Malfoy se había levantado con ganas de cantar. Y cantar a todo pulmón. Porque, no sabía bien la razón, pero estaba muy feliz. Como hace mucho que no lo estaba. Había dormido increíblemente bien. No era que había soñado con algo en especial (él jamás había soñado), sino que había dormido excepcionalmente bien. Se levantó y bajó de la cama; salió al balcón de su habitación. Ya había salido el Sol; probablemente serían como las once de la mañana, porque ya había actividad en el pueblo. Podía observar desde donde se encontraba a las personas que pasaban por debajo del balcón, con mandados. Vio como un anciano sentado en la mecedora del balcón de su casa. En el pueblo aún usaban caballos, así que había unos cuantos circulando por el pueblo.

Era algo a lo que ya no estaba acostumbrado a ver; siempre un ritmo de vida tan diferente en la ciudad, o en su mansión a las afueras de Londres. Draco Malfoy contemplaba eso, cuando un detalle lo distrajo. Las cortinas del cuarto contiguo salían por el balcón. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Hermione ya había despertado.

Fue hasta entonces que le halló sentido a como se sentía. No podía explicarlo claramente, pero al menos tenía sentido. _Ella era la razón_. Se recargó en el barandal del balcón. Ayer había estado tan cerca de besarla… Él se sentía algo extraño. No recordaba haberse sentido así por mucho tiempo. Extrañamente, el hueco al que ya se había acostumbrado ya no lo sentía. Y aún no se daba cuenta de ello. Hermione secretamente con su forma tan simple de ser, se había encargado de ir reconstruyendo el vacío que había dentro de él. Y eso lo hacía sentir fuerte, poderoso. Más que cualquiera. Recordó una canción de su infancia, y se puso a tararearla mientras contemplaba las cortinas salir alocadas por el balcón de a lado.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, y no había señales de vida en el cuarto de ella. Y él no había sospechado de eso, hasta que un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. Se llenó de miedo, y todo el poder que sentía se esfumó. ¿Y si Ron había vuelto a escapar y se la había llevado y él por estar dormido no se había dado cuenta? Era muy posible. Sin pensarla dos veces, se subió al barandal con agilidad y saltó al otro balcón. Entró a la habitación y miró a todas direcciones. No estaba… La puerta entreabierta le dio una chispa de esperanza, una chispa muy mínima. Salió como loco de la habitación y recorrió todo el segundo piso en un santiamén. Hasta que le llegó un olor muy peculiar, proveniente de la planta baja.

- La cocina – susurró, mientras el rostro se le iluminaba de esperanza y emoción.__

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I…

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I…  



	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_Sound of Pulling Heaven Down – Blue October_

_Somewhere, far away from here  
I saw stars, stars that I could reach (yeah)  
It was a midnight, a silent twilight  
Fell down, beyond the ocean beach (yeah)_

I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches  
To build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay  
Behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches  
Land and time is left to float away (yeah)  


Recordó las palabras de Harry en cuanto entró a la cocina…

_- Lo dudo Malfoy. Toda la vida para ella es un capricho; que no te sorprenda verla de vez en cuando dando vueltas por toda la casa, girando, saltando, cantando, o hasta cocinando mil platillos descalza. Hace lo que quiere y como ella quiere. A donde vaya, ella deja huella. Y ahora sin Ron a su lado, atándola, ella podrá ser más feliz. Siempre he querido que así sea. _

Ahí estaba ella, preparando (según lo que él pudo darse cuenta) un verdadero festín: empanadas de carne y verduras, papas fritas, tostadas con queso fundido, filete asado, verduras al vapor, setas y judías, sándwiches de todos sabores, tarta hojaldrada de manzana y avena con canela. Había ya dos jarras servidas: una de zumo de naranja, y la otra una tetera. Además, la mesa tenía un lindo cubremantel en azul pastel por encima del blanco de encaje desvaído original. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, con gran alivio, recargándose en el marco de la inexistente puerta de la cocina. Se dio cuenta entonces que todas y cada una de las advertencias, por así llamarlas, que Harry le había hecho con respecto a Hermione se habían cumplido. Todas menos una. Y fue cuando, divertido, pensó en como sucedería esa última advertencia de su amigo.

- Malfoy, por fin has despertado – dijo Hermione, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, con la varita en mano moviéndola graciosamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

- Por lo menos, desde antes de amanecer – respondió ella, volviendo a su labor, dándole la espalda, algo acalorada.

- Eso pensé – dijo, sin perder su sonrisa. Por dentro, deseaba que ella aún siguiera dormida, para así no haber pasado por el susto de hace unos instantes. Pero otro lado, era razonable; ella se había quedado dormida mucho antes de llegar a la casa, y él hasta que no hubieron llegado y hubo puesto la seguridad debida sobre ella.

- ¿Descansaste? – preguntando ella, solo por mera necesidad de romper el silencio.

- Si, bastante – ella no tenía porqué saber la razón exacta de ese _bastante_.

- Me alegra – sonrió para sus adentros – ¿Me ayudas con eso? – señaló un par de tazones en la repisa de a lado. Malfoy asintió y se acercó a ellos para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

- Huele todo bastante bien, ¿sabes?

- Esperaba a que dijeras eso – dijo con agrado – Siéntate ya, el desayuno está listo. Él asintió, tomando asiento en la silla más cercana; instantes después, ella lo imitó – ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el condado de Durham – contestó, luego de haber bebido de su vaso – ¿Te gusta?

- Si – ambos sonrieron – es muy diferente a Londres, y muy diferente a tu casa – agregó, sonriendo metódica. El hizo una mueca simple.

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo? – preguntó, falsamente ofendido, escondiendo su risa.

- Cállate Malfoy. No tengo ganas de discutir con nadie – respondió – Mucho menos contigo – él empezó a reírse.

- ¿Nunca habías estado aquí? – preguntó curioso. Ella negó.

- De chica viví siempre en Londres; lo más lejos que solíamos ir de la ciudad era en vacaciones, y era siempre para Burgess Hill, una localidad de Sussex. Luego, vino la época de la guerra, y recorrimos buena parte de Inglaterra, lo sabes – el concordó – pero no había tiempo para detenerse a admirar las localidades; no podíamos perder el tiempo, y tampoco ponernos en riesgo de ese modo tan irresponsable.

- Ahora eres una famosa diseñadora. Seguro que has recorrido buena parte del mundo.

- Claro que si – volvió a sonreír – Aunque me gustaría volver a hacerlo – dijo, desviando la mirada. Malfoy no tenía que saber el porqué de ese deseo – Pero en Inglaterra las cosas siguen igual. Lo más lejos que había salido de la ciudad, desde hace mucho, fue hasta hace poco que fui a tu casa.

- Puedo decir lo mismo; de Londres, mi casa es lo más lejos que he salido.

- Eso está mal, ¿lo sabes? – él asintió.

- Por eso pensé en Durham que, además de las obvias razones, es en sí un condado muy lejano a Londres.

Las obvias razones… Seguro que se refería a Ron y su locura repentina por matarla a ella, pensó. Draco pensaba en todo; se lo tomaba muy en serio. Y eso en vez de preocuparla, la hacía sentirse segura de algún modo. ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien a quien apenas y conocía? No lo sabía, había decidido que no le importaba la razón.

- Es tuya la casa, ¿verdad? – Draco volteó a verla.

- Era de mi madre; ahora es mía – contestó.

- Lo supuse. Se parece mucho a tu casa, excepto claro, por la dimensión – él puso los ojos en blanco, divertido. Ella siempre aprovecharía la oportunidad de recordarle cuán grande era su casa – ¿Y porqué todo está en azul?

- No lo sé, mi mamá siempre elegía un color diferente. Personalmente, yo digo que esta fue la que más le gustó. Siempre me dio esa impresión.

- Tu mamá tenía su estilo propio. Por eso fue que deduje que la casa era tuya, o por lo menos de algún pariente – Malfoy se encogió de hombros, indiferente. No quería admitir que él era el último Malfoy de la familia – ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

- No lo se. Probablemente hasta que a tu amiga Potter se acuerde de nosotros – dijo, sonriendo otra vez, esta vez con picardía.

- No le digas así a Harry – replicó ella. Él la miró por unos instantes, con fuerza. A Hermione se le olvidó respirar en esos segundos.

- Imagino que no sabes – ella recordó respirar nuevamente, cuando sintió que los pulmones le dolían. Volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando lo de la guerra, él y yo fuimos literalmente obligados a permanecer bajo el mismo techo por un buen tiempo. Hicimos un pacto de no agresión, con tal de hacer más llevadera nuestra existencia. Con los meses, el llevarnos bien se nos hizo costumbre – dijo, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca – pero entre nosotros dos.

- Como Nott y yo – dijo, más para sí que para ella, con una sonrisa, mientras se repetía mentalmente nunca volver olvidarse de respirar. Malfoy la miró con interés. Recordaba a Zabinni mencionando algo acerca de eso.

- ¿Y tu porqué eres amiga de Nott? – ella recordó la última vez que lo vio, en los años de guerra; sonrió nostálgica.

- Sabes de sobra que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que la Orden infiltrara a espías convirtiéndolos en mortífagos. Nott fue el primero en hacer eso. Y de cierto modo, el no estar de acuerdo me motivó a estar pendiente de todo lo que le pasara a Theodore, para que en cuanto algo realmente malo le sucediera, yo poder detener a la Orden en ese aspecto – se detuvo un momento, para beber de su vaso – Pero Nott es demasiado bueno para dejarse lastimar seriamente – masculló con voz cansada y algo irritada – Así empezó todo.

Era razonable su respuesta. De pronto le dio ansiedad por saber si hubiese pasado lo mismo si en lugar de Nott hubiese sido él en aceptar la misión. Pero no preguntó. No pretendía ponerla en una situación difícil; era obvio que diría que si, después todo lo que él la había ayudado. Así que la respuesta no sería del todo objetiva. Dejó de pensar en eso; decidió que no le importaba mucho, en realidad. Siguieron desayunando.

- ¿Y porqué te dice Princesa Griffindor? – Hermione volteó a verlo sorprendida.

- No sabía que supieras de eso – exclamó, claramente desconcertada. Malfoy esperó su respuesta pacientemente – Cuando en la guerra, era muy difícil vernos a salvo de algún mortífago. Entonces a él se le ocurrió llamarnos de algún otro modo, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a llamarme así. Él sabía de mi sueño de ser diseñadora, y en un principio me decía reina, pero no me gustaba.

- ¿Por qué? – la explicación le resultaba interesante.

- Por que las mujeres no pueden ser reinas sin casarse, y yo no estoy casada – dijo, como si fuera obvio – Le sugerí muchos otros nombres, pero él estaba empeñado en ese; hasta que se nos ocurrió _princesa_ – comenzó a reírse, recordando algún momento con Nott.

- ¿Y como le decías tú a él? ¿_Príncipe_? – de algún modo, Draco logró entender las intenciones de Nott. Es decir, aquella insistencia por llamarle reina solo podía significar una sola cosa… Hermione empezó a reírse más fuerte.

- Claro que no, Malfoy. Ese título ya lo tiene alguien más; no puede haber dos con el mismo nombre – Draco lo pensó un poco, y a su mente vinieron las palabras de Blaise otra vez. Sonrió vanagloriado.

_-Así que la famosa princesa Griffindor está en dominios de un Slytherin de sangre azul – comentó, en forma vaga y sutil, con un dejo de escepticismo en su sonrisa. Malfoy empezó a reír._

- ¿Y entonces?

- La verdad, le decía tantas cosas que pocas veces llegué a llamarlo por el nombre que habíamos acordado: Paris – él asintió – La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba regañándolo por hacer lo que hacía y cosas por el estilo. Traté convencerlo de salirse pero… – de pronto el rostro alegre de la muchacha se volvió triste y algo sombrío – …él tenía que cuidar a alguien que estaba dentro…

Malfoy no dijo nada. Comenzó a hacer memoria de la lista de magos involucrados que Nott pudiera estimar. Blaise no podía ser por que él le había seguido los pasos a Malfoy y se había enrolado en la Orden. ¿Podrían ser acaso Crabbe y Goyle? Lo dudaba; nunca había visto a Theodore cerca de ellos dos. Pensó en todos y cada uno de los Slytherin mortífagos; incluso pensó a otros posibles. Pero nada le satisfacía. A menos que fuera… ella.

- Ese alguien era… ¿Pansy? – ella asintió.

- Pansy lo descubrió casi de inmediato, pero nunca lo delató. De hecho, Pansy descubrió a todos los infiltrados, pero nunca dijo nada. Esa fue una de las razones por las que Nott sentía que podía salirse. Es decir, ella les había salvado la vida, ¿cierto? – ella lo miró, triste. Draco asintió. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había visto a Pansy, y ella no estaba en perfectas condiciones de vida.

- ¿Sabe él donde está? – preguntó ansioso. Lo último que quería escuchar era confirmar su presentimiento. Ella negó.

- Ha pasado desde que terminó la guerra hasta hoy buscándola. Pansy estaba mal, ¿sabes? Ella no estaba bien cuando se convirtió en mortífaga – él no respondió, solo asintió. Eso ya lo sabía – Fue mas bien por eso, por lo que Nott aguantó todo. Me gustaría pensar que ella está escondida en algún lado, por su propia seguridad y la de Theo. Pero a veces, no es tan fácil. Tampoco para él… Y me imagino que tampoco para ti.

- Imaginas bien – exclamó desconcertado. A él también se le hacía difícil creer a veces que ella seguía viva. Si lo estuviera, ¿no habría mandado al menos una carta?

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que seguían con las ropas de la noche anterior, volviendo la escena algo pintorescamente ridícula. Ellos vestidos de gala y glamour, y el lugar, bueno, era demasiado simple. A lado de ellos, estaba la ventana de la cocina que daba al exterior. Afuera la vida se movía a ritmo normal; adentro, solo existía el ritmo cardiaco de corazones al unísono. Aunque por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

- Y mientras Harry se acuerda de nosotros – recordó con las mismas palabras de él – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – él sonrió.

- Creo que pasaríamos más desapercibidos si nos cambiamos primero de ropa.

Hermione se volteó a ver: era cierto. Demasiado glamour, pensó divertida. Miró por la ventana para ver a la gente pasar. No sabía que tipo de ropa ponerse en lugar como este, así que verlos le daría una idea. En eso estaba, cuando Malfoy la volvió a la realidad: de repente se hallaba agarrada de la mano de él subiendo las escaleras. ¿Qué como pasó eso? Ni ella misma estaba muy segura. Apenas sopesaba eso, cuando ya estaban dentro de la habitación donde ella había dormido. La soltó y se dirigió al armario; abrió una puerta y luego otra y luego otra. En la cuarta puerta, Draco halló lo que buscaba.

_So rest assured I have the key to every opening  
To every wishing well that's deep enough to dream (dream)  
I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is  
When earth collides with all the space between (yeah)_

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more  


No estaba muy segura de cómo se veía con ese vestido. Algo dentro de ella le hacía pensar que estaba mal ponerse algo que no le pertenecía, y menos si era de Narcissa Malfoy. Pero no podía negar que el vestido era precioso. Era uno de esos clásicos de muy buena tela, y de un diseño perfecto con aires de folk inundado en detalles florales; era algo ajustado de la cintura, pero con un gran vuelo de ahí hasta varios centímetros debajo de las rodillas, que era el límite del vestido. De tirantes exquisitos, y fondo blanco. Se veía reflejada en el espejo del tocador; era perturbador de algún modo. Resignada, sabiendo lo desesperado que solía ser Malfoy, salió de la habitación.

Necesitó todo el autocontrol del mundo para no saltar encima de ella y besarla y todo lo demás que le pasó por la cabeza en ese preciso instante. _Ya no pensaba en su madre cuando la veía_, claro estaba. Lo peor del caso fue que el aire se le salió de los pulmones o simplemente desapareció, porque de repente le faltaba el oxígeno. De verdad que se veía bien Hermione.

- Es la segunda vez que me sucede que no hallo palabra digna de ti – dijo finalmente; ella sonrió.

- Merlín, Malfoy. No es para tanto.

- No me creas entonces – él ya se había puesto algo más ligero que el traje de anoche – Ven Granger, quiero enseñarte algo.

- ¿Algún lugar secreto?

- En realidad no – sonrió, tomándole de nueva cuenta de la mano, y bajando las escaleras. Reían divertidos.

A Malfoy le habían entrado ganas por enseñarle de todo lo que se había perdido, de Inglaterra, de Europa, del mundo entero si era necesario. Nada podía detenerlo. El sentimiento era inevitable, por así decirlo. Ahora se dirigían caminando a los Viejos Jardines de Durham. Seguían de la mano, ella sonrojada levemente y él sonriendo a cualquiera que pasara.

Por alguna extraña razón, agradecía que Ron le hubiese puesto el cuerno a Granger. Gracias a eso, ella estaba en este preciso momento de la mano de él, sonriendo. Aunque pudiera más el odio por todo el daño que le había causado a la muchacha. Como fuera, estaba realmente feliz de tenerla ahí, con él.

- Mujer, cocinas bastante bien. ¿Te lo dije? – ella sonrió, algo ruborizada y divertida.

- Como unas seis veces, Malfoy – él asintió.

- Estoy seguro que Amelia estaría encantada de aprender tus recetas.

- Muggles, por cierto.

- Muy cierto – concordó él – Pero bastante ricas – rieron.

- ¿Viviste aquí de pequeño? – volvió a asentir.

- Pequeñas temporadas, hasta los seis. Luego nos mudamos a Londres. Mamá amaba Durham, tanto como amaba a mi padre – dijo entristeciendo la voz – Por eso, la casa donde ahora vivo se parece a la de aquí. De algún modo, mi mamá quería evocar los viejos tiempos… Cuando el tema de Voldemort no era algo que nos preocupara.

Ella comprendió al instante. Durham significaba realmente algo especial para Draco; era la ciudad donde había sido más feliz en toda su vida. Se sintió triste por ello, puesto que ella siempre había disfrutado del amor de sus padres, y Malfoy había vivido una circunstancia muy diferente.

- Hemos llegado – anunció finalmente el rubio, con gran expectación ante la reacción de la castaña.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – solo podía ver una barda de madera alzarse varios kilómetros a la deriva, y una gran entrada que anunciaba los Viejos Jardines de Durham. Y a decir verdad, solo veía árboles pasando esa entrada.

- Uno de mis lugares favoritos; ven, apúrate – la instó a caminar a paso veloz – Mientras más nos apuremos, mejor.

Hermione no supo que pensar con eso último. Es decir, ni que los árboles se fueran a mover de su lugar. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos por el sendero, y cuando llegaron a la tercera glorieta, se internaron entre los árboles.

- ¿Estas seguro de donde vamos? – preguntó con cierto recelo.

- Claro que si; aún recuerdo el camino – dijo, sonriendo vagamente. Ella hizo una mueca, y lo siguió.

- Si nos perdemos…

- …cosa que no sucederá – interrumpió él.

- Quedará en tu conciencia, Malfoy. Aún quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de morirme, ¿sabes?

- La gente no se muere por perderse en un bosque, Granger – replicó, soltando una risita sarcástica.

- Eso piensas tú – dijo ella.

- ¿Y que es lo que no has hecho aún?

- Viajar a Australia por ejemplo – respondió, con una mirada evasiva – Y no sé, muchas _otras_ cosas Malfoy. Encontrar a mi Gaspard Ulliel, diseñar el vestido de novia de Ginny… Además, aún tengo que cumplirle una tonta apuesta a Harry.

- Tres preguntas – e intentó contener su risa – Uno: ¿Quién es Gaspard Ulliel? Dos: ¿Potter y Weasley se casan? Y tres: ¿Qué apuesta? – pero no pudo, y volvió a reír. En lo que concernía al tema de Australia, no pensaba hacer referencia a eso.

- Ay – exclamó soltándose de Malfoy, y cruzándose de brazos – Gaspard Ulliel es un actor francés bastante guapo, del cual imagino que nunca has oído hablar de él. Un día te enseñaré una foto de él; ha sido mi modelo infinidad de veces y mi inspiración también – hizo una pausa, mostrando una sonrisa – Y no, Harry aún no le pide matrimonio a Ginny. ¡No sabes lo frustrante que es! – él aumentó su risa.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué?

- No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado a que se lo pida. He pensado en mil y un diseños diferentes, pero yo no puedo saber cual será el definitivo. Sabes, el trabajo de una diseñadora es muy complicado. Mi decisión dependerá de cómo rayos le pida Harry matrimonio a Ginny.

- Suena complicado.

- Lo es. No puedo morir dejando a Ginny a la deriva de ponerse cualquier trapo – Malfoy siguió riendo. Luego se dio cuenta del hecho de que ya no iban de la mano, y empezó a sentirse ansioso.

- A partir de aquí será mas conveniente que andemos de otro modo, mujer.

- ¿De otro modo? ¿Qué propones?

- Escoba – ella detuvo su paso: eso definitivamente _no_ estaba en sus planes de ningún modo, ni hoy ni nunca. Pero luego recordó un insignificante detalle…

- La apuesta – susurró, algo irritada y desconcertada.

- Cierto; no me respondiste mi tercer pregunta.

- Bueno, confórmate con saber que si no vuelo en escoba una buena distancia, Harry no me dejará hacerle el vestido a Ginny.

- Entonces, si se lo va a decir.

- Si, solo que no ha encontrado el bendito _momento perfecto_ – habló con desgano, haciendo espaviento con las manos – Pero bueno. Tengo que hacerlo, si quiero vestir a Ginny.

- ¿Tiene que verte él volar en escoba?

- No especificó la forma, así que supongo que no.

- Bueno, podríamos llegar más rápido si voláramos en escoba a donde vamos.

- ¡Estás… loco! – tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las manos le temblaban nerviosamente – Es decir, ¡no quiero volar en escoba!

- Eso, o no vestir a Ginebra – ella suspiró: era verdad. Draco mostró esa sonrisa que pocas veces ella le había visto a él, tan encantadora y seductora – _Accio Escoba_ – susurró, haciendo un leve movimiento en el aire con la varita recién sacada de su bolsillo derecho. Hermione no podía creer en su suerte. En cuestión de minutos, Malfoy ya estaba sobre el artefacto, sin romper su helénica figura – Sube – ofreció su mano, y ella aún desconfiaba.

- Malfoy, de verdad me dan miedo. _Años_ han pasado desde que volé una.

- No la volarás tú; pero eso Potter no tiene porqué saberlo – ella volvió a suspirar – Vamos, estás en manos del mejor buscador de Slytherin.

- ¿Importa si cierro los ojos? – preguntó, aún desconfiada; el sonrió.

- No importa – ella sonrió, tomó su mano y subió a la escoba.

- Si me pasa algo, te hago directamente responsable Malfoy.

- No necesitas decírmelo – replicó divertido, recordando como Harry ya le había advertido eso mismo con anterioridad.

_  
So never look behind you, spooky people bring you down  
The world is ending there's a party by the bay  
I'll wear my suit and tie when I am  
I am toasting to the way you put that smile upon my face (yeah)_

Fill up the air balloon and ride with me  
Yeah hell is jealous of the rain (rain)  
Make love like time and space Is ending  
While befriending fate's alluring way of putting us to shame  


Cómo odiaba volar en escoba. De verdad que si. No abrió los ojos en todo el vuelo, y se mantuvo firmemente abrazada a Malfoy por miedo a caerse de solo imaginarse que iban esquivando árboles a diestra y siniestra. Pero al menos ya había cumplido su apuesta; y en realidad, el asunto no era tal y como ella lo había dicho. La razón por que ella debía volar en escoba era otra totalmente diferente. Malfoy no tenía porque saber todo de ella, ¿verdad? Pudo deducirlo desde un principio; ella no era tan tonta. Sabía que Draco se cansaría y que tarde o temprano sus dotes infantiles (su vieja actitud usual en Hogwarts) saldrían a flote. Suponía que entonces propondría continuar el resto del viaje en escoba, y de ese modo ella cumpliría la apuesta. Pero también pensó en esa parte de Draco que tanto la sacaba de quicio: su orgullo. _Él_ no se iba a dejar débil ante _ella_ (aunque a estas alturas, ambos dos estaban ya tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que no podían reconocer los momentos débiles del otro). De modo que Malfoy no ofrecería la posibilidad de la escoba hasta no oír quejas de ella. Así ella tenía solo una chanza de tener las cosas a su favor. Y fue así como consiguió volar una maldita escoba. _Aunque no le molestaría volver a volar una escoba siempre y cuando fuera de esta forma_…

El lugar era halagador, una oda a la belleza. Digno de Durham, según Malfoy. Parecía sacado de los programas de Discovery Channel, canal que Hermione solía ver cuando era niña, antes de adquirir el hábito de leer.

- No sé como le haces Malfoy, pero haces que me sienta niña otra vez – el sonrió mirándola; ella por su puesto tenía toda su atención puesta en el cañón.

- Sabía que te gustaría – respondió; dejó de mirarla hasta entonces.

- Allá abajo hay casas – hablaba maravillada.

- Bueno, cuando era niño este lugar no era habitable para nada. De hecho, esta ciudad tampoco era muy habitada – ella seguía viendo el fondo del cañón – ¿Quieres bajar? – ella asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa infantil, con las manos en la boca como si así pudiera calmar toda la emoción que sentía.

- ¿En la escoba?

- No, a mi manera – ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…

No podía engañarse más. Draco Malfoy estaba loco por esa mujer que había llegado con cincuenta maletas a su casa huyendo de Weasley. Y no le importaba que tendría que hacer para que ella lo aceptara. Y verla así, tan feliz, le había hecho feliz a él. Así que cuando ella dijo que quería bajar, no pudo contenerse y actuó como si tuviera quince años. La había tomado por la cintura y se había aventado con ella al vacío. La caída era como mínimo unos seis mil metros; Hermione no podía definir con seguridad que le parecía más aterrador: la escoba o esto. Y lo único que podía pensar era que se iban a matar.

Justo antes de golpear contra el piso, en un hábil movimiento Malfoy hizo que ambos subieran a su escoba, que sostenía con la otra mano, y logró detenerse justo antes de chocar. Sobra decir que Hermione casi lo asfixiaba de tan fuerte que lo abrazaba. Draco siguió sobrevolando el área lentamente.

- Estás loco; pudimos haber muerto – exclamo con la garganta congelada. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

- Te dije que conmigo estarías a salvo – recordó él, abrazándola con el brazo izquierdo, y manejando la escoba con la derecha.

- Eso no te resta locura, ¿sabes? – él sonrió.

- Vamos, no fue tan malo. Querías bajar, ¿cierto?

- Pero no de esa forma. ¿Podrías decirme que más cosas sueles hacer a tu manera? – él soltó una risita – Para saber a que atenerme contigo.

- Lo hacía de niño – mintió – Solo quise revivir viejos tiempos… – ella suspiró.

- ¿Y las casas que vimos allá arriba?

- Enseguida llegamos – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

A Hermione todavía no le regresaba el aliento y el corazón seguía latiendo a desnivel, pero al menos ya había recuperado todo el autocontrol sobre ella misma. Un par de minutos después, Malfoy volvió a hablar.

- ¿Puedes caminar ya? No creo que sea conveniente que nos vean haciendo esto…

- Si puedo – se detuvieron y bajaron. Este era el momento que Draco no quería: la separación (que tampoco era la gran cosa, solo que él solía ser bastante dramático y exagerado). No se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa para al menos tomarla de la mano lo que restaba del camino. Estaba algo nervioso; y ella parecía haberse recuperado completamente del salto. Sonrió cuando la vio sonreírle. Una vez que hubo desaparecido su escoba, decidió que la mejor forma era actuar naturalmente con ella. Estaba demasiado intoxicado de ella como para pensar racionalmente.

Era una pequeña villa simple y sencilla. Las seis casas hacían juego entre sí. Tenía además un par de tiendas y una pequeña plazuela al centro. Justo en frente de la entrada de la villa, hubo algo que llamó la atención de Draco. Más bien alguien…

_  
I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more_

You make the sound of pulling heaven down  
You brought the rain's romantic pour  
You make the sound  
You make the sound  
Of pulling heaven down  


- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y señalando con el dedo índice hacia el centro de la multitud. Hermione enfocó la vista, y luego empezó a reírse.

- Un mimo, Malfoy – contestó divertida – ¿Nunca habías visto uno? – a juzgar por su expresión, ella dedujo que no. Así que lo arrastró hasta donde la gente, y le explicó por qué vestían así, por qué actuaban así, y también por qué no hablaban.

La villa era completamente muggle. Y aunque no era nuevo para Malfoy, no era muy común. Hermione se dedicó el día entero a explicar todo lo que él le preguntaba. La gente que los veía solo sonreía; pensaban que el muchacho rubio había perdido la memoria y que ella, su novia, le enseñaba todo de nueva cuenta. Draco se dio cuenta de ello: era hábil en legilimancia. Pero Hermione no; y no se molestó en decírselo. Se sentía bastante cómodo con lo que la gente pensaba de ellos.

Comieron en el único restaurante de la villa, que más bien parecía una enorme cocina, a parecer de Draco. Lo comida no era mala, sin embargo, él había probado otras mejores: la de Hermione. Difícilmente podría acostumbrarse a otra sazón.

- ¿Deberían sonarme conocidos los platillos? – preguntó él, leyendo el menú. Ella sonrió.

- Tal vez el jugo de naranja – respondió, divertida. Malfoy sonrió igual, ante el comentario. Ella se estaba burlando de él de una forma muy sutil.

- Que graciosa eres, mujer – dijo – No se qué pedir, en realidad.

- Pide lo que sea, Malfoy. Todo te va a gustar – ella no dejaba de sonreír, leyendo el menú. De seguro que seguía burlándose de él mentalmente, pensó divertido.

- ¿Qué pedirás tú?

- Uhm… No podría irme sin comer sopa de fideos – Draco recordó haber comido eso alguna vez. Tomó una decisión.

- Creo que comeré lo mismo que comas tú – ella lo miró de reojo.

- Pediré por ti, en ese caso – él volteó a verla de inmediato – Descuida, te gustará.

En efecto, lo que Hermione había pedido para él le había encantado. No tanto como su desayuno, claro está. Pero aún así. Duraron todavía otra media hora en el local, hablando de todo un poco. Luego, salieron. Ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, entraron a una de las casas abiertas para turistas. Tenía un jardín enorme y lleno de vida. Estaba tan verde como los jardines de Hogwarts. La casa era, además, un lugar de asistencia para personas con enfermedades propias de la memoria. Inmediatamente pudieron deducir que la villa se había construido por esa razón.

Habían decidido tomar un descanso a la sombra de uno de los gigantescos árboles.

- Oye Malfoy, ¿qué piensas hacer regresando? – preguntó ella, mirando a lo lejos una fuente de agua.

- Enseñarle a Amelia tus recetas – exclamó sin pena alguna. Ella volteó a verlo: tenía los ojos cerrados, y la expresión serena. Sonrieron – ¿Tú?

- No lo sé. Probablemente me decida a comprar una casa – Draco abrió los ojos: esa no se la esperaba – Suficientes molestias te he causado.

- Tonterías. Ya te dije que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Amelia está encantada contigo – dijo, y acto seguido sonrió – y también yo.

Hermione se sonrojó al instante y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la fuente. Había una persona sentada al borde.

- Yo, eh… – habló ella, sin encontrar las palabras correctas. Entonces sonrió – También estoy encantada contigo, Draco – dijo en un susurro, para luego suspirar.

Malfoy hizo lo mismo y miró hacia la fuente. Era una mujer de pelo negro y largo, de tez blanca. Entonces, a los dos les pasó la mis idea por la cabeza.

- Oye, ¿ves lo mismo que yo? – Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

- Si. Es… Pansy – exclamó, totalmente sorprendido.

_  
I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Tired of wasting time)  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(tired of wasting time)  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more  
(go go go go)_

I'm reaching farther than I ever have before  
(Tired of wasting time)  
Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore  
(Tired of wasting time)  
I may be some sort of crazy  
We may be some sort of crazy  
But I swear on everything I have and more  
(go go go go)


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

_Be my escape – Relient K_

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so_

_You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption_

_because I know to live you must give your life away_

Hoy se cumplía un año desde que había logrado encontrarse a ella misma. Se sentía bien, pero no feliz. Se había repetido hasta el cansancio que la felicidad no estaba destinada para personas como ella, sino más bien para personas como _él_. Ella, que tanto había herido y dañado; ella, que tanto había odiado y destruido. Hoy hace un año por fin había pasado una noche entera durmiendo, que ya era avance. Pero siempre soñando con lo mismo. _Él_… Había veces en las que no sabía si dormir era bueno para ella o no, porque siempre soñaba con lo mismo. Y hasta cierto punto le dolía; no poder tenerlo cerca de ella, más que en sueños. Era una tortura. Pero desde hace poco había encontrado una forma de conllevar ese parte de su dolor. Manejarlo como un sueño y no una pesadilla; creerse ella misma esa fantasía (que en realidad era la única que le importaba realizar). Pensar caprichosamente que algún día sucedería. Aunque en el fondo, muy en dentro, sabía que no.

La guerra la había absorbido todo: sus ganas de vivir, su fuerza, su valentía, su corazón. Todo lo bueno que ella alguna vez llego a tener, aunque fuese poco y casi nadie lo supiera, se esfumó. La guerra significó algo más para ella, siempre. Era su propia lucha contra lo que no quería ser, contra todo lo que odiaba. Su eterno y complicado debate mental; su infierno personal; su peor pesadilla. Manipulada siempre por su madre, ella nunca pudo vivir como quiso ni al ritmo que deseó. Obligada a ser una muñeca, un mero instrumento de supervivencia de la sangre, Pansy Parkinson siempre luchó por no convertirse en lo que su madre buscó que fuera. Y si bien, su vida era un infierno, Lucius Malfoy era el mismísimo diablo en persona. La razón de su venganza. El principio de su dolor. De no haber sido por él, ella jamás hubiese sido literalmente forzada a amar a alguien que nunca quiso, a alguien a quien solo podía ver como hermano, y peor aún, que sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido del mismo modo: amor de hermanos, no pasional. Nunca existió entre ella y Draco Malfoy cualquier otra relación que la de amigos. Cercanos, claro está; pero al fin y al cabo amigos.

Y ahora, solo como se encontraba, con las heridas aún en carne viva, y con fisuras existenciales en su memoria, Pansy Parkinson se sentía bien. Pero no feliz. Sentimiento que no había experimentado por… ¿Cuántos años iban ya? ¿Diez u once? Ya había perdido la cuenta desde el séptimo. Era el sentimiento al que había renunciado la noche final de la guerra entre Potter y Lord Voldemort. Dormida soñaba con _él_; despierta, no dejaba de recordar justo ese momento de la guerra. El peor de toda su vida. Y todavía hoy se preguntaba si en verdad había valido la pena…

- ¿Renuncié a mi felicidad por qué? ¿Por _él_? – se preguntó a ella misma, caminando hacia la fuente central de la casa.

Dos años después de aquella noche, ella había logrado recordar su nombre, su edad, que era maga y que existían los muggles, y buena parte de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Al cuarto, ella casi había recuperado toda su memoria. Pero aún existían cosas confusas, perdidas, sin sentido para ella. Sabía que aquella fatídica noche ella había renuncia a ser feliz. El problema era que no sabía porqué. Desde hace un año que ella soñaba con _él_. Desconocía su nombre, su procedencia, todo. Lo único que recordaba era la apariencia borrosa en su mente de _él_.

- No voy a llegar a ningún lado – susurró cansinamente, sorteando el borde de la fuente con la mano – como siempre… – agregó.

A pesar de sus cavilaciones, había algo de lo que ella estaba bastante segura: no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No sabía si había valido la pena, era cierto. Pero no se arrepentía.

- Tuve que haberlo querido tanto como quise a Draco Malfoy para haberlo hecho, quienquiera que haya sido – se dijo, tomando asiento en el borde.

También era cierto que aunque había recuperado casi toda su memoria, le pasaba que a veces volvía a olvidar cosas. Por lo que se repetía los nombres de las personas una y otra vez, y cada cosa que recordaba la anotaba junto a la fecha en que lo había recordado. Trataba también de dibujar sus recuerdos, en un desesperado intento por no olvidar de nuevo.

Esta era la forma en que Parkinson vivía, alejada de la sociedad, de la vida agitada, de todos y de todo. En espera de que su sacrificio hubiese valido la pena; con la mente eternamente atormentada por el miedo a perder sus recuerdos. Y con la esperanza de algún día recuperarse del todo. Y también de recordarlo a _él_…

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

De pronto se vio rodeada por dos personas que nunca creyó volver a ver en su vida. Y recordó que era humana, que tenía sentimientos aparte del dolor, la angustia, y la desolación.

- ¡Merlín, estás viva! – dijo él abrazándola intempestivamente, sin darle tiempo siquiera a replicar. La mujer que lo acompañaba la mirada con lágrimas y con ojos impávidos de la sorpresa – ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿En dónde estuviste todos estos años? ¡Te creíamos muerta! ¡Muerta! – él temblaba; no quería soltarla, no para perderla otra vez – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! – no dejaba de repetir eso la mujer que lo acompañaba, con una mano en el corazón y la otra sobre al boca, como si de verdad se le fuera el aliento. Los recordaba a ambos.

- ¿Tú eres… eres Draco Malfoy? – preguntó ella miedosa y el corazón agitado. ¿Era todo una broma de su mente? ¿Y si estaba dormida? Draco se separó de ella para mirarla con tristeza y confusión.

- No me recuerdas… – dijo, desolado. Y su mente procesó todo: se hallaban en una casa de asistencia para personas con problemas propios de la memoria, y si Pansy estaba allí era…

- No muy bien. Sólo lo suficiente – respondió, apenada – Igual a ti Hermione Granger – la muchacha siguió inmóvil, con ganas de llorar.

- Por Merlín, que te hicieron – exclamó Draco, abrazándola una vez más, y esta vez con más fuerza. Llorando de rabia e impotencia; si él hubiese sido un poco más cauteloso, pudo haberla encontrado a tiempo de lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido aquella noche. Hermione, al oírlo llorar a él, no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto también.

Pansy por su lado, estaba quieta. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Los recordaba, cierto. Pero ella no estaba muy segura de todo. Siempre había existido duda en ella, y eso la hacía sentirse insegura de su situación. Se sentía en desventaja con el mundo, por que ni ella misma sabía de ella. Era una presa fácil, débil; y ella había luchado por no ser débil. No podía permitirse ahora que la vida le jugara lo mismo una vez más. Más de cien veces fueron las ganas de la joven de salir de Durham e ir en busca de su pasado, de lo que ella era. Pero le daba miedo. Entonces ocurrió que hace un año logró conciliar el sueño por una noche entera, sin tormentos, y soñando con _él_. Le pareció fascinante. Y al despertar, se sintió bien con ella misma.

Y ahora tenía al Draco Malfoy y a la Hermione Granger de sus recuerdos frente a ella, de carne y hueso, llorando. Eso le daba una llama más de esperanza, de que tal vez su mejoría iba progresando, de que no estaba tan mal después de todo. Ellos la ayudarían a ser feliz, pensó segura. Ellos la ayudarían a esclarecer sus dudas, a atar cabos sueltos.

-Disculpen, pero no pueden acercarse con los pacientes, señores – exclamó una jovencita de pelo cobrizo recogido con un par de listones azules.

- No, no, Carrie. Ellos son mis amigos; me encontraron Carrie – respondió Pansy, visiblemente emocionada. Hasta entonces Draco la soltó, limpiándose las lágrimas de inmediato. La enfermera sonrió con júbilo.

- ¿En verdad son la familia de Pansy? – a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Si, somos su familia – respondió Hermione con la voz quebrada, sorprendiendo a Draco y emocionando más a Pansy.

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_

_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_

_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving_

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

Inmediatamente después, Pansy salió corriendo de la mano de Draco y Hermione hacia su habitación. Tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerles. Para ella, significaban su salvación. Sacó de inmediato las cuatro libretas llenas de apuntes y dibujos, y se las tendió a los dos para que las vieran y corroboraran cada uno de sus recuerdos. Draco no podía creerlo. Su padre había sido el culpable de toda la desgracia que a Pansy le ocurría. Sabía que su padre había sugerido el matrimonio entre ellos, desde niños; lo que no sabía era la fuerte presión que ejercía sobre la muchacha para que esto ocurriera. Ni tampoco sabía que él la había torturado hasta convencerla de volverse mortífaga; no sabía que la madre de Pansy era la amante de su padre en vida. Tampoco sabía que su padre era quien había dejado así a su amiga. ¡Cuánto se alegraba de haberlo matado ahora que sabía la verdad! Por muy feo que se oyera, y de eso estaba perfectamente conciente, Draco de verdad estaba aliviado de haber sido él quien terminara con Lucius y toda su maldad. Solo así podía estar seguro de que no volvería jamás.

En cuanto a Hermione y la libreta que leyó, nada le sorprendía: todo estaba perfectamente relatado. Theodore le había contado cada detalle de su estadía como mortífago en una de tantas noches que habían pasado juntos tratando de hallar el paradero de Pansy. ¡Theodore! Hermione había olvidado por completo avisarle a Theo de todo esto. Estaba a punto de sacar su celular, cuando Pansy volvió a hablar.

- Hay algo… que todavía no logro asimilar completamente – sus dos acompañantes voltearon a verla; ella se cohibió entonces y fijó su mirada en la ventana.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Draco.

- Todavía tengo dudas acerca de mí. Como pueden darse cuenta, esas libretas para mí son muy importantes, y tenerlos a ustedes dos aquí me comprueba que no son meras alucinaciones mías, que en realidad todo eso pasó – ella se tomó un minuto para pensar un poco mejor las cosas, y ellos esperaron (Draco con algo de impaciencia, claro está). Luego volvió a mirarlos por unos instantes y continuó – Y hay un recuerdo en especial que no logró recuperar del todo. La noche de la última batalla, Lucius me descubrió y luego me torturó hasta que me creyó muerta. Pero yo no recuerdo bien eso – suspiró, y Hermione comprendió a donde quería llegar – No se que fue lo que Lucius descubrió de mí. Lo que si se, es que lo que le dije – la mirada de Pansy se volvió ausente y vacía – _Renuncio entonces a mi felicidad, si eso lo salva a él; jamás te diré donde están él y todos ellos_…

- Pansy, yo se de eso – los otros dos voltearon a verla: ella con alivio y el con asombro – Tú, a pesar de que no eras aliada de la Orden, tampoco le fuiste fiel a Voldemort. Tú usabas esa guerra para lograr propósitos personales que estoy segura que recuerdas bien – ella asintió, con rostro serio.

Mentalmente, Pansy se debatía por apuntar lo que dijera Hermione o no, pero la mirada de Draco la hizo sentir que nunca más tendría que recurrir a la libreta.

- Siempre fuiste muy hábil para espiar y darte cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, por eso te convertiste en la favorita de Voldemort. Nadie era mejor que tú, Pansy – la aludida casi sonrió – Pero te daba asco lo que él hacía; así que te dedicaste a salvarles la vida a todo el que se hallara en situación parecida a la tuya, y a poner en duda la lealtad de mortífagos de corazón. Esa fue tu aportación para la caída de Voldemort, Pansy.

- ¿Quieres decir que ese maldito murió? – ambos asintieron. Eso le mejoró bastante el estado de ánimo. Lo que Hermione le dijo le ató cabos sueltos, como el hecho de que se pasara sus días de mortífaga siguiendo a los más inexpertos y a los manipulados como ella para ayudarlos. Sonrió.

- Luego Lucius supo todo cuando asimiló todo tu comportamiento, y fue a buscarte. Millicent Bulstrode, alguien a quien habías protegido, trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil. Y entonces te halló. Después de todo lo que él había hecho para que tú fueras quien le diera sus nietos, él te apreciaba y no quería matarte, con todo y la traición que habías hecho. Así que te dio a elegir.

- Pero yo no cedí… – susurró ella; su mente recreó todo la imagen de una forma increíble – ¡Millicent! ¡La recuerdo! ¡Ella… ella me reanimó después de que Lucius se fue y me dejó! – dijo, emocionada.

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione. Draco volvió a verla asombrado. ¿Cómo era que ella sabía todo eso de su mejor amiga y él no? – Ella ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando y aún así no paró hasta hallarte, para asegurarse de que Lucius no se hubiese salido con la suya. Además, porque ella sentía que era la única forma de agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho por ella y de proteger a los demás. Así que siguió de pie y te encontró. Y sólo hasta que se hubo asegurado de que seguías viva, perdió el conocimiento. Su cuerpo ya no le daba para más – Hermione le dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana y luego siguió con su relato – Después de eso Pansy, no volvimos a saber de ti. Ya no podría decirte con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió para que tú desaparecieras de forma tan repentina.

- Así que no era tan mala después de todo – contempló su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador, maravillada – Dime, ¿los salvé a todos esos que protegí? – ella asintió con una sonrisa franca – Perfecto – dijo contenta. Vivir en la incertidumbre de por vida valía la pena si todas esas personas habían logrado recuperar sus vidas. Y ahora, después de tantos años, ella recuperaba la suya. La vida le estaba recompensando su dolor y sacrificio.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I gotta get outta here_

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake_

_I gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

- Esto es lo más cercano a felicidad que he sentido en años – susurró complacida. Ambos sonrieron. La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Una señora alta y con arrugas pronunciadas apareció por la entrada; llevaba lentes de cuadro y un gorro bastante coqueto.

- ¿Son los familiares de la señorita Pansy?

- Así es, señora – contestó Draco, con una sonrisa. La mujer asintió.

- ¿Podrían acompañarme un momento?

- Enseguida regresamos, Pansy. No te preocupes; todo va a estar bien – la chica asintió, y los dos salieron del cuarto. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la mujer los condujo a su oficina.

- Sé que querrán llevársela de inmediato, pero antes debo corroborar algunos datos para ello – informó una vez que hubieron tomado asiento.

- Lo que sea con tal de llevarla a casa.

- Solo llenen aquí y aquí con sus firmas – acercó una docena de papeles, y un par de bolígrafos.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me va a preguntar nada? – inquirió Malfoy, extrañado.

- Señor Malfoy – exclamó, para sorpresa de él – sé perfectamente todo lo que a la señorita Parkinson le ha ocurrido. Y a ustedes dos los conozco con la palma de mi mano como para dudar de ustedes. Lo que si no me explico es que hacen precisamente ustedes dos juntos – Hermione lo agarró al vuelo…

- ¡Profesora Mcgonagall! – exclamó ella; a Draco se le caía la boca de la impresión. No la habían reconocido. La mujer anciana sonrió emocionada.

- Mis pequeños alumnos, no saben que feliz estoy de volverlos a ver.

- ¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada de Pansy?! – logró articular Malfoy, que no cabía de asombro.

- Señor Malfoy, hay cosas que están fueras de nuestro alcance. No sabe cuanto intenté hacer que la señorita Parkinson recuperara su memoria. Pero al parecer hay un detalle que no logra recordar, y cada vez que hace el intento, pierde las fuerzas y tiene que volver a empezar de cero. Intenté convencerla de salir de aquí, cuando me di cuenta de lo que le sucedía; pero se negaba. Le daba miedo.

- ¿Es que no se acuerda de usted?

- No es eso – replicó la mujer con gesto cansado – En este lugar, yo no me llamo Minerva, y eso la hacía desconfiar acerca de la credibilidad de sus recuerdos. Pero con ustedes dos aquí, estoy segura que ya no tiene dudas y estará que se muere de ganas por salir de aquí – terminó con una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro – Ustedes dos, jovencitos, son su camino de vuelta a la realidad. No la dejen sola, por favor.

- ¿Y cual es el detalle que le cuesta trabajo recordar?

- Creo en realidad, y Albus está de acuerdo conmigo – esta vez, ambos la miraron con asombro. ¡Dumbledore también lo sabía! – que es algo parte. Es decir, su condición actual fue consecuencia de la tortura de la que fue objeto; pero en lo que respecta a ese detalle, es otro hechizo – explicó serena – Creemos que es una especie de barrera mental lo que hay dentro de ella; que todo lo que tenía que ver con ese detalle fue encerrado en una caja y la llave fue destruida, por decirlo de algún modo.

- ¿Quiere decir que están bloqueados? – preguntó Hermione.

- Así es. Hemos intentado, como les dije, hasta lo imposible. Pero cada vez que tocábamos ese punto, ella se desmoronaba y había que empezar de nueva cuenta; presentarme yo y Albus ante ella, explicarle todo de nuevo… Fue una ardua labor.

- ¿Y qué es el detalle? – habló esta vez Malfoy, quien se había mantenido quieto hasta el momento.

- No lo sabemos, señor Malfoy. En lo absoluto – para Hermione todo tenía sentido. Y le dieron ganas de volver a llorar. Sacó su celular al instante y comenzó a a marcar.

- ¿Qué haces, mujer? – preguntó él, pero ella no respondió. Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, contestaron la llamada.

- Te me apareces en este instante en el despacho de la casa de asistencia para personas con problemas propios de la memoria, en Durham – exclamó autoritaria – ¡Pero ya mismo! – se oyó una voz de confusión, y la llamada se cortó. El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Terminaron de firmar los papeles, mientras Minerva no dejaba de sonreír moviendo las manos, ansiosa. Al instante, una cuarta persona se apareció.

- ¡¿Qué sucede Hermione?! ¡¿Te ha pasado algo?! – Hermione tomó de la mano al recién llegado y salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Draco y la ex profesora – ¿A dónde me llevas? – ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de cierta habitación de cierta paciente.

- Entra ahora mismo.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity_

_Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made_

_And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me_

_But I can't ask You to give what You already gave_

- Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy han sido muy gentiles conmigo. En especial ella – se dijo, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana – Recuerdo perfectamente que fui cruel con ella cuando éramos niñas; y aun así no le importó ser paciente conmigo y me explicó esa duda… Parecía de verdad muy contenta de que estuviera viva, al final de todo.

Pansy permanecía sentada en el taburete de su tocador, con las manos en el regazo, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Ahora podía creerle un poco más a Minerva y a Albus, quienes siempre trataron de ayudarla, aunque al final ella estropeara las cosas sin quererlo.

Conciente de que estaba condenada a una eternidad de dolor por todo el daño que ella había hecho, se sentía mejor con ella misma. Y eso era una mejoría. Ellos le habían hecho dar el siguiente paso para reencontrarse con la felicidad a la que había renunciado. Le hacían sentir que había esperanzas después de todo, para volver a ser feliz. Pero ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que había algo que le faltaba para pasar de mejor a feliz: _él_.

Pero ellos nunca se lo mencionaron; así que no estaba segura. Había muchas posibilidades de que _él_ tan solo fuera una simple alucinación; una tortura que nunca terminaría. Lo pensó un poco. Su capacidad de retención había mejorado desde hace poco; tal vez era hora de regresar al mundo del que se había apartado para tratar de volver a la normalidad. Aunque ella estaba a gusto con su actual forma de vida, sabía que no podía conformarse con eso. Era poco con relación a lo que ella deseaba. Y a lado de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy le sería más fácil. Estaba muy segura.

Ellos regresarían por ella, lo había dicho antes de salir por la puerta. Dijeron que todo estaría bien. Y les creía. Eran su única vía de escape de su infierno personal. Ella quería irse con ellos, y no sabía si ellos aceptarían, pero al perecer, ellos ya habían decidido por ella. Cosa que le daba aún más confianza a Pansy.

- Si tan sólo _él_ también fuera realidad… – la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, solo que ella no lo notó; estaba tan ensimismada recreando su único sueño que desde hace un año tenía como para notar la presencia de alguien ajeno a ella.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_

_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key_

_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_

_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because_

_I've gotta get outta here_

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake_

_I've gotta get outta here_

_And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging_

_You to be my escape._

Se le fueron la calma, el aliento, el corazón, las fuerzas, y todo lo demás de un solo golpe cuando la vio. Viva; ella estaba completamente viva. Era un visón sublime la que apreciaba: la mujer que pasó los últimos diez años buscando ahora estaba frente a él, sentada y perdida en sus pensamientos, ajena al resto.

- Ella se fue para protegerte, Theo. Ella solo estaba salvando tu vida, sin importarle sin con ello renunciaba a ti – le susurró Hermione muy bajito, con disimulo.

Un círculo vicioso interminable: ella daba su vida por él, él por ella… Sin darse cuenta que uno realizaba exactamente lo mismo por el otro, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott vivieron una agonía durante una década. Nada podían hacer para borrar las cosas del pasado; pero ahora tenían una oportunidad única, irrepetible…

_I fought You for so long_

_I should have let You in_

_Oh how we regret those things we do_

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin_

_But so were You_

_So were You_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

_Quien comparte tu silencio – Delux_

_Decidiste encontrar otro camino_

_Que no fuera yo, quien comparte tu silencio_

_He intentado sofocar mis sentimientos_

_Y hundir tu voz, y olvidarme de tu cuerpo_

_Oh oh, cuantas veces te he llorado_

_Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando, que tu y yo_

_Oh oh Volveremos a encontrarnos_

_Oh oh, algún día olvidarnos._

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Nott se quedó helado al oírla preguntar eso.

- No… – susurró; se le estaba cerrando la garganta y le costaba hablar – ¿No me recuerdas? – el amable rostro de la aludida se torno entonces gris y compungido. Ella odiaba este tipo de cosas.

- Lo siento mucho, en verdad – respondió, alzando las manos – Pero no.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – aún no podía creer la situación. Pansy miró significativamente a Draco, quien solo asintió con la cabeza; entonces ella continuó.

- Perdí la memoria – Theo se acercó a ella y tomó asiento justo en el mismo lugar que Malfoy hace un rato – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy… Theodore Nott – esbozo una frágil sonrisa.

- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson – sonrió con más luz ella. Y luego pensó en que eso había sido tonto; él _ya_ la conocía – Lo siento, ¿de dónde me conoces?

- De toda la vida, Pansy. Tu y yo pertenecimos a la misma casa: Slytherin. ¿Lo recuerdas? – de repente, verla sonreír, asombrada, emocionada, le hizo la carga más ligera a su dolor.

- ¡Slytherin! Con que sí – Draco sonrió.

- ¿Ya? – entonces el rostro de Pansy volvió a entristecerse, y negó. Ella no lo recordaba.

- No, lo siento – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – De verdad, muchísimo.

- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Descuida – pero el dolor volvió tan fuerte como antes. Igual de pesado que en estos diez años.

- Cuéntame más de ti. Me parece, por tu rostro, que debería saber quien eres tú… ¡Háblame de ti!

- Bueno – él tomó aire. Minerva, Hermione y Draco permanecían callados, a la expectativa – Éramos compañeros del mismo grado, pero no fue exactamente ahí donde nos hicimos amigos.

- Fue en la guerra, entonces – asumió.

- Así es.

- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó de inmediato, ansiosa, pero él negó.

- Al contrario, Pansy. Tú me salvaste muchas veces – Y yo a ti, pensó amargamente. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés bien! – dijo, aún sosteniéndolo. Nott estaba completamente sorprendido – Quiero saber de eso – se separó de él – Quiero saber que fue todos esos que salvé.

- Primero dime que te pasó.

- La noche en que todo terminó, un tal Lucius Malfoy – hizo una pausa solo para asegurarse de haber pronunciado correctamente el nombre; Nott por su parte se contuvo lo más que pudo – se enteró de mi traición, de que los había ayudado a todos ustedes. Me buscó, y me torturó hasta creerme muerta… Lo demás ya no se… Hermione Granger me lo acaba de decir, pero… – las manos de ella se mostraron nerviosas por el miedo a estar olvidando todo de nuevo.

- Tranquila – replicó – Lo demás ya lo sé – Pansy lo miró agradecida. Nott sabía pefectamente lo que había ocurrido. Millicent Bulstrode se lo había contado a detalle; tan solo quería corroborarlo – ¿Por qué desapareciste?

- No lo se – contestó, desanimada. Theo se dio cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para obtener respuestas; no quería atormentarla más de lo que ya parecía.

Pero, ¿como era posible que no lo recordara justamente a él? ¡Demonios! Él había pasado todas y cada una de las noches de estos diez años pensando en ella a cada instante, y ahora que lo encontraba, ella se mostraba inmune a él. ¿Dónde había quedado todo el color característico de Pansy? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus brillantes ojos de agua? Era verdad, ella ahora se veía radiante. Mejor, a comparación de sus aspecto durante la guerra. Pero _no_ era para nada la misma, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Ese miedo a olvidar las cosas, a perderse otra vez invadía cada poro de su piel. Entonces, no podía llegar y decirle así a la cara que tan cercanos habían sido durante la guerra, si para ella simplemente nunca había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podría decirle que él había llorado por ella? ¡Merlín, la había extrañado demasiado! Ahora se sentía furioso. Esta era una de las razones por las que Theodore Nott no podía ver ni en pintura a Draco Malfoy, el hijo del creador del infierno de aquella mujer. Era cierto, ella jamás le contó aspectos relevantes de su vida. Los días junto a ella en los tiempos de guerra eran solo silencios; no se sabía cuando estarían siendo espiados. Entonces, no había momentos seguros. El silencio había sido su única comunicación entre ellos. Y cuando se vio privado de ellos, cuando ella desapreció, Theodore Nott casi enloqueció.

Prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Dime que quieres saber y te contaré sobre eso – Pansy volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más renuencia.

- Bueno, pues… Recuerdo a un muchacho de ojos negros y…

Los otros tres oyentes salieron de la habitación. Minerva se disculpó, y se fue a su despacho. Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos, en silencio. La situación era extraña. Y aunque el silencio no era incómodo, no era de todos modos agradable. Salieron de nuevo a los jardines.

_He perdido, toda fuerza y sentido_

_En mi corazón, Esperando tu regreso_

_Sueño y rezo, encontrar ese silencio_

_Sofocar tu voz, y olvidarme de tus besos_

_Oh oh, cuantas veces te he llorado_

_Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando, que tu y yo_

_Oh oh Volveremos a encontrarnos lo que tu y yo_

_Oh oh, algún día olvidarnos._

- Aquí pasa algo horrible – habló finalmente Hermione, llamando la atención de Draco – Creo que no debía de haber traído a Paris, es decir, Theo – se corrigió.

- ¿Puedo saber porqué?

- No te diste cuenta – susurró, triste por la pena que de seguro sentiría en este instante su amigo – Theo es el detalle que Pansy no logra recordar. ¿Comprendes?

- ¿Él? Puede ser cualquier cosa Hermione. Ella no perdió el control cuando él le dijo su nombre.

- Porque para ella él no existe – dijo, en tono obvio, y aún asustada de la reacción futura de Nott – Tu padre tuvo que haberse enterado de cuánto significaba Theo para Pansy y hacerle, por consecuencia, esto.

- ¿Tuvieron algo? – ella suspiró; pregunta equivocada.

- No lo sé. Me resulta difícil explicártelo. En pocas palabras, ellos dos eran lo único que tenían para no derrumbarse en medio de todo ese infierno, Malfoy. En especial Pansy. Ella de verdad que la pasaba mal aquellos años – Draco no dijo nada: no sabía eso – Creo, para serte sincera, que esa fue la principal razón por la que Theo nunca se dejó morir. Ella la había salvado guardando sus intenciones, a él le tocaba no dejarla sola. Y me imagino que se enamoró.

- ¿Te imaginas? – ella volvió a suspirar.

- Theo nunca fue bueno expresando sus sentimientos; ni siquiera conmigo. Luego de un tiempo, supe que todas las cosas que él me pedía en la guerra eran para ella. Pansy sufrió mucho, pero no creo que se compare con el dolor de Theo en este momento.

- Él no pasó un infierno bajo las marañas de mi padre – recordó, sombrío.

- Ella no pasó los últimos diez años de su vida en soledad, en una constante búsqueda desesperada y nada prometedora. Estos años fueron peor que una agonía para Paris – esta vez no corrigió; hablar de este tema le hacía inevitable pronunciar su nombre en clave – Estoy segura que rara vez logró conciliar el sueño desde entonces. Debiste de haberlo visto cuando Millicent nos contó lo sucedido. Anduvo cuatro días merodeando la zona de batalla con esperanzas de hallarla. Y cuando el Ministerio la dio por muerta, casi enloquece de rabia y frustración. Sé perfectamente que por eso, él se convirtió en auror del sector secreto. En parte, para vengarse de todo quien dañó a Pansy.

- Lo he visto peleando y déjame decirte que intuía algo por el estilo. Pero nunca imaginé esto. ¿Siempre lo supiste?

- Y como no, él es… – Draco quería saber con exactitud cual era el lazo que había entre ella y Nott; pero ahora sentía que tal vez no quería saberlo. Es decir, ella se refería a él con tanta familiaridad… que le asustaba. Hermione suspiró – En verdad, él sufrió mucho.

Esa si que no se la esperaba. Hermione había eludido con tanta naturalidad inconciente el ponerse a explicarle a él su relación con Nott. Ahora Draco se sentía frustrado.

- A Paris le dolió mucho cada minuto sin ella. Y a mi más, por ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Al principio, estaba en shock. ¿Y quien no lo estaría con una noticia así?

- Te refieres a lo de Bulstrode.

- Si… Paris peleaba con un par de mortífagos cuando otro muchacho le alertó sobre Lucius. Y de inmediato abandonó el combate y se puso a buscarla… Lo más rápido que pudo – para este punto, se encontraban sentados en una banca, ambos mirando hacia el frente – Harry ya había vencido a Voldemort por fin, así que el final ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo tenía que encontrarla antes que tu padre, y todo estaría bien. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Se topó con Millicent inconciente en el suelo, y cuando la reanimó, ella le habló de lo sucedido. Pansy debería estar ahí, junto a ella, según palabras de Millicent. Pero no fue así – Hermione se detuvo unos instantes para tratar de contener la emoción.

- ¿Luego que pasó? – Malfoy había tornado su rostro serio, lleno de determinación. Por primera vez, era paciente con algo.

- Paris creyó que Lucius se la había llevado, y se puso a buscarla. Aún acabada la guerra, él seguía metido en esa jungla con esperanzas de hallarla. Fueron terribles esos días, porque tuvo que arreglárselas él solo. Yo no pude hacer nada por él.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta equivocada, pensó de inmediato. Recordaba perfectamente porqué. Hermione se mostró entonces renuente a seguir hablando, y miró hacia otro lado que no fuera cerca de él. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

- Estaba muy mal en San Mungo – contestó – Fui atacada por sorpresa por un mortífago que… que… – Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Ella sabía contra quien luchaba esa noche? – que nunca le vi el rostro – dijo, como resolución. Si, si lo sabía, pensó él con fastidio – Casi me mata, pero se fue, creyéndome muerta… O al menos eso me dijo Harry…

- Sucedió porque ya estabas muy débil, Granger. Tomó ventaja de tu condición – evadió la indirecta hábilmente. ¿Qué acaso Potter no había cumplido su promesa? Maldición.

- Probablemente – dijo, con aire ausente – Cuando me desperté, Harry me sostenía, y Ron venía corriendo hacia mí. Estaban muy felices de que estuviera viva…

- ¿Estás bien? – Draco notó la nostalgia contenida en la voz de Granger.

- No, en realidad – concedió, bajando la mirada hasta el piso – Esa fue la única vez que Harry me mintió – él se quedó helado ante eso – Se perfectamente que cuando… ese mortífago… iba a matarme, alguien intercedió por mí. Lo recuerdo vagamente; el dolor me mataba, pero aún oía algo de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Cuando volví en si, Harry me decía eso, y yo sabía que no era cierto. Pero, verlo vivo y bien dentro de lo que cabía, me impidió replicarle algo – la sinceridad era real; Draco se sintió aliviado de que Potter se hubiera callado como lo había dicho.

- Seguramente tendrá una buena razón para haberte dicho eso, mujer.

- Debe tenerla. Eso es mi único consuelo – el silencio se hizo presente. También existía la posibilidad de que Hermione hubiese reconocido la voz. Era bastante posible, si es que en realidad estaba conciente. Entonces ella volteó a verlo, confundida, y al se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho: ella sabía. Todo este tiempo lo supo. El suspiró.

- Supongo que eso terminó por quitarles cualquier duda respecto a mi, ¿cierto? Al menos a ti y a Harry – vaya, eso era nuevo: Draco había llamado por su nombre a Potter. Hermione asintió.

- No le dije que lo sabía porque supuse que era mejor para ti, es decir; yo no tenía ningún inconveniente en ocultarlo si mi salvador así lo requería.

- No era que lo quisiera; yo no tenía idea de que estuvieras despiertas todo ese tiempo y lo único que pensé que harías cuando Harry te lo contara era no creer. Punto. Así que solo hice las cosas más fáciles. Nuestra convivencia los días previos a esa noche no fue un comportamiento ejemplar; así que solo tomé el mejor camino de todos.

- Gracias – exclamó simple.

- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

- Cualquiera menos tú – Draco no respondió a eso por que era cierto. Y además, ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

- Sígueme hablando de Paris – Hermione sonrió.

- Tu sabes que me refiero a Nott – el asintió, divertido también – Bueno, luego de esa semana, me salí de San Mungo a pesar de los intentos de Harry por tenerme en cama lo más que se pudiera.

- No cambias – exclamó, rodando los ojos.

- No interrumpas – hizo un ademán de silencio con la mano, y siguió – El punto es que, me salí para sacar a Paris de esa zona. Y cuando lo hallé, ¡Merlin! Casi me muero de tristeza por verlo como estaba. Destrozado, todo pálido, sin vida. No tienes idea de cuanto dolor transmitían sus ojos. Solo por eso, le prometí que yo personalmente me encargaría de buscar a Pansy hasta el fin del mundo, si era necesario. No soportaba verlo así… Pasaron los años, y él se la imaginaba por todos lados. Le costó mucho trabajo controlar sus impulsos por seguir esas fantasías. Te juro que la imaginaba a cada momento. Hasta hace un par de años, le entró la idea de tratar de olvidarla, pero unas horas después cambió de parecer. ¿Qué tal si ella no lo había olvidado? El creía que seguía viva, claro. Entonces, se sintió mal por atreverse a olvidarla cuando ella seguía pensando en él. Y se enfrascó aún más en su búsqueda. Desde entonces, casi no lo veo, por que se la pasa viajando…

Malfoy asintió.

- Aprendió a vivir con su dolor. No me extrañaba que después de una larga temporada lo viera más demacrado de lo normal. Cuando yo no estoy, el se deja llevar por su lado menos racional, y se siente vulnerable. Es como todas personas, Malfoy: odiando su soledad, protegiendo su privacidad aún creyéndose solos..

El comentario dejó pensando a Malfoy; era cierto lo que ella decía.

- ¿Y te pusiste a buscarla? – preguntó algo desconcertado.

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que he recorrido todo el mundo, peo que me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?

- Era porque ibas solamente a buscarla, sino te mudabas… – dijo, captando todo – ¡Por eso te volviste diseñadora!

- Vaya, la cabeza te sirve para algo Malfoy – él reconoció ese 'cumplido': ella lo había usado muchas veces cuando estaban en la madriguera refugiados. Se empezó a reír, altanero.

- No empieces con los juegos de palabras, mujer – ella sonrió.

- Cállate, Malfoy – soltó una risita tierna, y el sonrió aún mas.

- Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así por Pansy.

- Independientemente del pasado, ella tenía derecho a se feliz después de todo. Y Theo también. Él es…

Otra vez eso; Draco estaba preparado para eso.

- ¿Él es _qué_?

- Él es como mi hermano, como Harry. No puedo soportar que le pase nada malo.

- Pero es un slytherin – replicó.

- ¿Y eso qué? Mírame, estoy viviendo junto a uno – ella volteó a verlo de mala gana, y luego se topó con esos ojos grises brillando extrañamente. ¿Qué había dicho? No lo sabía, no lo recordaba. De pronto, había olvidado también donde se hallaban, y que hacían ahí. Ahora, todo era raro.

De todas las palabras que ella pudo haber usado, eligió precisamente esa: vivir. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él. No sentía miedo, ni ansiedad. ¿Era… alivio? ¿Por qué?

- Entonces, ¿decidiste ya no comprar una casa? – Hermione no supo que decir.

- No lo se aún – Draco la abrazó; ese 'no lo sé' era una posibilidad para él. Hermione por su parte quedó aún más impresionada.

- No te vayas – le susurró al oído; ella aún no correspondía – Por favor, no lo hagas…

_Quédate conmigo hasta al final_

_Llévame contigo hasta el final_

_Quédate…. Llévame…._

_Oh oh, cuantas veces te he llorado_

_Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando…_

_Oh oh, cuantas veces te he llorado_

_Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando, que tu y yo_

_Oh oh Volveremos a encontrarnos, lo que tu y yo_

_Oh oh, algún día olvidarnos._


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

_Bittersweet - Within Temptation_

_If I tell you_

_Will you listen?_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you be here forever?_

_Never go away?_

_Never thought things would change, hold me tight_

_Please don't say again that you have to go_

- Vaya – exclamó maravillada, mientras Nott la contemplaba con expresión serena – Me alegro por ellos.

- Supongo que si – agregó Blaise. Aún sentía dolor; la idea de Lucius torturando a Pansy no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

- Theodore Nott, tengo la impresión de que tú y yo debimos de habernos llevado muy bien. ¿Cierto?

- Muy cierto. Tú y yo vivimos el otro lado de la guerra; éramos mortífagos.

- Eso lo tengo muy presente; es de las pocas cosa que _no_ olvido, por más que quiero – susurro, mirándose el brazo que llevaba la marca, pero no se veía debido a la blusa de manga tres cuartos.

- Nunca te gusto la marca, Pansy. Pasabas buena parte del día quejándote sobre lo antiestética que era.

- Imagino que si; es horrible en extremo – Theo sonrió; podía reconocer tintes de la vieja Pansy – ¿Crees que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy vuelvan por mi, Theodore Nott?

- ¿No te sería más fácil llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

- Repetir las cosas una y otra vez el única forma que he logrado para tenerlas presentes – explicó, apenada, y mirando hacia el suelo. Theo sonrió, tomándola del rostro.

- Mientras yo esté junto a ti, no dejaré que vuelvas a olvidar nada, Pansy – ella volteó a verlo: definitivamente el lazo que tenían ellos dos en el pasado tuvo que haber sido fuerte, pensó. Miró al muchacho que tenía frente a ella, esperanzada y con una gran emoción.

Nott por su parte, sentía el corazón en el cuello; ¿cuándo se había sentido así? Ahora lo recordaba: cuando Hermione Granger le había tocado para curarle una herida. Pero ahora era diferente. Aquella vez había sido tocado, de algún modo, por una joven; ahora, se emocionaba acariciando a la mujer que había buscado por diez largos y lastimeros años. ¿Qué significado habría? Él siempre había estado seguro de que amaba completamente a Hermione; tan seguro que por eso odiaba a Draco Malfoy con toda su alma. No por tener a la mujer en cuestión bajo su protección en estos días; el odio venía desde antes…

Y entonces el rostro de Pansy se mostró sorprendido ante el contacto, y sin saber porqué, colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho para profundizar el roce. Theo no supo que pensar de aquella reacción, y solo atinó a acordarse de respirar nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – ella no respondió – Recuérdalo por favor…

- No puedo – dijo, finalmente.

- Si puedes – replicó; el rostro de ella se contrarió.

- No quiero hacerlo – elevó un poco el tono – Cada vez que lo hago pierdo todo lo que hasta ese momento he logrado, Theodore Nott, es decir, Theodore – se corrigió; todo esto lo había dicho sumamente rápido, como si contuviera frustración en su voz.

- No sucederá, Pansy. Inténtalo.

- ¡No quiero! – se alejó de él, parándose hasta entonces y situándose hasta donde la ventana.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mí? – ella no respondió. Bien, él tenía que decirle todo cuanto él había sufrido por su ausencia – Pasé diez años buscándote por todo el mundo, Pansy Parkinson – así es, Nott esta furioso – Diez malditos años en los que no yo no supe nada de ti. ¡Nada! ¡Viví desesperado por imaginarte muerta! Siempre preguntándome dónde rayos te habías metido; que había sido de ti; porqué te habías marchado… Tú no te imaginas cuánto me dolió que te fueras; así como así. Y aunque todos te dieron por muerta, yo siempre me negué a creerlo; te busqué herido por días; te busqué por años. Pasé una década de mi vida torturándome, llorando por ti – él ya estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – su voz sonaba a ausente. Esa era una muy buena pregunta – Pudiste haber seguido con tu vida Theodore; total, todos me creían muerta.

- Yo no – aseveró, serio como nunca, con los puños apretados a los costados.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió.

La pregunta del millón. En estos momentos, él estaba confundido. ¿Qué sentía por Hermione y por Pansy? Había estado tan ocupado buscando a la segunda, que nunca se planteó porqué lo hacía. ¿Cuál era la razón? Tenía que haber una por la que él nunca desistió en estos diez años. A su mente vino la canción que Pansy tarareaba las pocas tardes que pasaban solos, en los días de guerra, a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo era que iba? Su mente recreó la melodía a la perfección…

_Porque no existen hadas, ni príncipes, ni sueños, porque todo es mentira, porque sin ti ya no hay más vida, ya no hay más vida…_

Era cierto; sin Pansy Parkinson, él no tenía vida. Los últimos diez años eran la mejor prueba.

- Porque me importas demasiado. Y no estoy dispuesto a volverte a perder.

Ella miró hacia el suelo. Eso le había movido el corazón en lo más profundo.

- Perderé todo de nuevo; y no te garantizo que logre decírtelo antes de que lo vuelva a olvidar…

Theo la abrazó por la espalda, descanso su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la muchacha. Cerraron los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije. Me importas; y estaré aquí para ayudarte a recordar cuantas veces sea necesario. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo – ella suspiró.

_A bitter thought_

_I had it all_

_But I just let it go_

_Hold your silence_

_It's so violence since you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_'Till the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

- Lucius Malfoy se enteró de todo. No sé como lo hizo, pero se enteró de todo. Yo estaba sentada, tratando de recuperar fuerzas; sabía que Harry Potter había ganado. Ya todo había terminado por fin. Había decidido descansar un poco; luego regresaría para decirles a los refugiados que ya podían salir. Y estaba pensando en _él_.

- ¿Quién es _él_? – susurró Nott sereno, aún abrazándola.

- No lo sé. No recuerdo su nombre ni nada – contestó, desanimada.

- Tranquila; sigue – ella asintió. Luego de unos minutos en que hubo recuperado el hilo de lo que decía, continuó con la descripción.

- Pensaba en _él_ cuando Lucius me encontró. Estaba muy enojado conmigo. Quería matarme. No creía que yo, la prometida de su único hijo, hubiera traicionado a su señor. Recuerdo perfectamente que lo ignoré; eso solo consiguió enojarlo más, y entonces empezó a atacarme… – contuvo el aliento unos instantes; estaba pasando, estaba empezando a sentir que lo olvidaba todo; tenía que apurarse – Crucius, fueron muchos. Tal vez una decena de ellos. Quería que le dijera donde estaban todos; quería matarlos. Sentía el dolor en cada hebra de mi cuerpo, pero aún así me negué. Luego se detuvo; yo estaba que me moría de dolor en el suelo, temblando. Me dijo que tenía una última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien; que estaba convencido que había sido manipulada por la Orden; que todo se arreglaría en cuanto me casara con Draco Malfoy. Pero le dije que no. Me enojé, mucho – ella abrió los ojos; le dolía la cabeza – Yo quería ser feliz, y por fin tenía un sueño propio. Una meta por lograr. Se rió de mí. Me llamó tonta, ingenua. No sé como lo supo, pero el sabía lo que yo sentía por _él_, y me llamó estúpida enamorada. Me enfurecí; no tenía derecho a hablar así de _él_, que tanto había hecho por mí. Había sido mi única ayuda, cuando la pasaba mal. Me había entendido en mis silencios, y en mis llantos, y no me juzgaba – Theo se quedó helado con lo que oía – _Él_ era diferente a mi; era bueno, y se hacía pasar por mortífago para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort. Me enseñó que con pequeños sacrificios como ese, se podía hacer mucho en realidad.

¡_Él _ era él! Es decir, ella se refería a él, a Theodore Nott, y no se daba cuenta. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?! Pansy empezó a titubear y temblar levemente.

- Tranquila; vas muy bien – la abrazó más fuerte – Todo estará bien, Pansy.

- Estoy olvidando de nuevo, Theodore. No quiero olvidar – balbuceó asustada.

- Tranquila; concéntrate. Yo estoy aquí – ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía mareada. Todo se estaba volviendo confuso.

- Lucius se enojó… Más crucius, y yo rayaba el límite del dolor… Se detuvo otra vez; y dijo algo diferente… Un hechizo, que… que… – perdió las fuerzas; se hubiera venido al suelo de no ser porque Nott la sostenía.

- Pansy, si puedes. Inténtalo. No te dejes vencer – lo ánimo, algo desesperado. Al fin estaba conociendo la verdad, y la estaba perdiendo. La rodeó de modo que quedaran frente a frente.

- Yo… Me hechizó para que jamás pudiera ser feliz con _él_, lo sé… ¡Lo recuerdo! Lucius Malfoy dijo que ni yo ni Draco Malfoy seríamos felices hasta no encontrar el amor verdadero, cosa que sucedería simultáneamente… Él hizo que yo jamás volviera a recordarlo a _él_… Dijo que solo haría infelices a todo al que se me acerara… Y luego me desmayé… Theodore, me siento mal – respingó.

- Lo sé, discúlpame mucho… Pero intenta; ¿por qué te fuiste? – Pansy no contestó. A decir verdad no reaccionaba.

_If I had told you_

_You would've listened_

_You had stayed_

_You would be here forever_

_Never went away_

_It would never have been all the same_

_All our time what have been in vain_

_Cause you had to go_

Estaba ida. Cada recuerdo que había vuelto a encontrar, estaba desapareciendo de su memoria como si de basura se tratara. No podía hacer nada. Siempre pasaba así cada vez que trataba de indagar algo sobre _él_. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas cada vez que lo intentaba. Ya no podía seguir recordando más de aquella noche; y le daba pena por el muchacho que la sostenía con fuerza, vehemente. Enojada consigo misma, se vio en la inevitable situación de otra vez empezar de cero. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado, y esta vez había llegado más lejos. Los recuerdos de su infancia, de su niñez, de su adolescencia, de Hogwarts, de su conversión a mortífaga, de las noches largas y pesadas en algún sótano, de París… ¿París? ¿Ella había estado en París?

- ¿Estuve en París? – exclamó agitada, abriendo los ojos de repente. Aún podía hablar antes de vivir en blanco otra vez.

- Nunca, Pansy.

- Yo… recuerdo algo de París… – Theo la miró, sorprendido. Se había quedado sin habla, pero luego hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por decir lo que fuera.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que yo quería a París, me encantaba… París… – le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor, y cada vez sentía menos fuerzas para seguir conciente – París… París… París…

- ¿No era en realidad _él_? – preguntó, esperanzado.

Siempre, sus pensamientos habían estado con _él_. Aunque fuera vagamente, puesto que sabía las consecuencias. Había retazos de su memoria que flotaban buscando alguna conexión con la realidad. Ni Hermione ni Draco le confirmaron la existencia de _él_. ¿Había sido un invento de Lucius? Una tortura eterna, ¿talvez? No podía ser posible. Tenía que haber alguna explicación para el hecho de que todo su progreso se viniera abajo cada vez que llegaba a ese punto, a _él_. ¡¿Y porqué demonios había recordado a París?! Según ese joven, ella nunca había estado en París. Pero era justo ese detalle, el que su mente se resistía a borrar. Tenía que significar algo.

Theodore Nott le ayudaría, segura estaba. Él se lo había prometido. Tenía la confianza de que en cuanto despertara nuevamente, él estaría junto a ella, esperando a contarle todo de nuevo, y a decirle sus conjeturas sobre esto último.

Luego se sorprendió de si misma. ¿Desde cuándo había estado tan lúcida momentos antes de perder toda la memoria otra vez?

Una promesa de amor eterno… Era lo que había dicho Lucius… Y al mismo tiempo… Jamás sería feliz si ella y Draco no se enamoraban uno del otro sincronizadamente. Vaya estupidez.

_Él_… Amor eterno… París… La desesperación del chico… Abrió los ojos otra vez; temblaba sin control. Y Nott estaba asustado de haberle provocado tal estado.

- ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo! – gritó, emocionada – ¡_Él_ es París! ¡Y no es París, es Paris! ¡Como el de Romeo y Julieta, la obra muggle! ¡Maldición! ¡Eres tú! – esa si que Theodore Nott no se la esperaba.

_The sweetest thought_

_Had it all_

_Cause I did let you go_

_All our moments keep me warm_

_When you're gone_

_All my thoughts are with you forever_

_'Till the day we'll be back together_

_I will be waiting for you_

Jamás le dejaría irse de nuevo. Nunca.


	24. Chapter 23 extra

Capítulo 24

Capítulo 23 Extra

_Tranquilezza for string – Hirano Yoshihisa_

Lucius Malfoy siempre actuó buscando lo mejor para su familia; pero el fanatismo hacia su Lord fue su perdición. Ya había perdido a su esposa el día en que abandonó por órdenes de Voldemort; había perdido también su preciada fortuna y su buena fama en el mundo mágico por llevar su actitud hasta el extremo. Ahora estaba por perder a su hijo. Sabía que el moriría, que si no era ahora en la guerra, muy pronto siendo víctima de represalias. No cabía duda de eso.

Después de la inesperada acción de su hijo de cambiar de bando, aún seguía creyendo en que no olvidaría la promesa que había hecho de casarse con Pany Parkinson. Lucius estaba seguro que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y que él, como buen caballero, correspondería sus sentimientos. Podría tolerarle todo, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo, en la familia Malfoy seguiría corriendo sangre pura y limpia. Una raza perfecta.

Todo se vino abajo cuando descubrió los verdaderos sentimientos de Pansy Parkinson. Ella no amaba a su hijo; ya no lo hacía. La muchacha se había desentendido del compromiso desde hace buen tiempo, idea secundada por su hijo. Los dos habían acordado seguir sus vidas y encontrar el verdadero amor por su propia cuenta; y si la vida así lo quería, ellos dos volverían a ser prometidos, sino, no habría problema.

Ese fue el móvil primero de Lucius para desear matar a Parkinson, el día en que se enteró de todo, cuando halló por casualidad el diario memorial de la joven cuando él buscaba cierto libro en cierto cuarto prohibido de la casona dónde se hallaban escondidos los mortífagos. ¿Qué era todo eso que ella había escrito? ¿Se había vuelto loca acaso?

Y se puso a buscarla, dejando pasar una muy buena oportunidad de enfrentarse a Ronald Weasley; minutos después, se enteró que Voldemort había sido vencido, y que Pansy, encima de tu su cursilería había traicionado a Voldemort. _La halló_… Estaba recargada en un árbol, sentada. Era su perfecta oportunidad para matarla. Ni si quiera se daría cuenta de la identidad de su agresor. Víctima de la paranoia normal de un fanático, Lucius Malfoy consideró la posibilidad de la niña estuviera siendo influenciada por algún Imperius. Es decir, ella siempre había sido débil en ese aspecto. Comenzaron a hablar; ella descaradamente le dijo toda la verdad y él se enfureció. Sus primeras reacciones fueron torturarla hasta dejarla loca, como había ocurrido con los padres de Longbotton. Después de un rato, desistió. Podía ser que ella de verdad fuera víctima de un hechizo. Podía perdonarla, así como perdonaba a su hijo por su estupidez del bien y el mal. Aún había esperanzas de que el apellido Malfoy perdurara puramente. Le planteó la posibilidad maravillado, con la remota esperanza de ver para contarlo. Pero ella se negó, de nuevo. Lo ignoró, y entonces a él no le quedó ni la menor duda de que lo que tenía frente a él no era más que una estúpida enamorada. ¿Y de quién? De otro traidor, que no era su hijo. No podía tolerarlo. Hizo memoria de sus más viejas artimañas mágicas y recordó el hechizo perfecto para ella, luego de otro montón de crucius.

- Ingenua – dijo, luego de detenerse de lanzar la maldición – Tú y mi hijo no han hecho más que ser una desgracia para los sangre limpia y toda su historia – Pansy contenía la respiración a fin de no sentir el dolor en sus costillas – No volverán a ser felices, ¿me oyes? Te mataré y me encargaré de que ninguno de los dos halle su condenado amor verdadero. Todo quien se te acerque será infeliz – se burló frente a la niña, que tenía los ojos cerrados y lo maldecía internamente, mientras internamente rogaba por que _él_, Theodore Nott, apareciera y la salvara del estúpido que tenía frente a ella.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy – soltó con algo de dificultad, pero perfectamente conciente y con todo el veneno que pudo. Lucius le golpeó la espalda con un puntapié. Y luego la apuntó con la varita; pensó muy bien lo que diría.

- A partir de este instante ni Draco Malfoy ni Pansy Parkinson serán felices completamente; no encontraran otro amor verdadero que no sea el que ocurra simultáneamente entre los dos… _Incantato Omnia Vincit _– Pansy no tenía ni idea de lo que Malfoy acaba de decir; acto seguido siguió torturándola hasta que la dejó inconciente.

Lucius Malfoy, cegado por su orgullo, creyó haberla matado; de ese modo, el descerebrado de su hijo jamás sería feliz. Acaba de hechizarlos a ambos, y para siempre, puesto que no había conjuro alguno que lograra revertir sus efectos. Se fue regodeándose de su brillante ingenio. Minutos después, Millicent Bulstrode halló a la desafortunada Pansy, aún viva. Luego, ella cayó desmayada al piso.

Para su mala suerte, Lucius Malfoy se topó con el ser más irritante que había conocido en toda su vida: Hermione Granger. Una miserable sangre sucia que no valía la pena. Pero que era una bruja bastante capaz e inteligente. Hasta aquí había llegado él, pensó con vergüenza. Si él no lograba debilitarla aunque fuera un poco, no tendría oportunidad para salir vivo. Existía el rumor de que la muchacha no se detenía cuando de mortífagos se trataba, y menos si se trataba de él.

Para cuando Pansy despertó, todo había terminado ya. Y su único y último pensamiento lúcido por diez años sería el de alejarse lo más que pudiera de ahí. Se desapareció del lugar de batalla y anduvo herrando de lugar en lugar hasta que le faltaron fuerzas y amaneció en un pueblo pequeño y olvidado de una provincia a la que los lugareños llamaban Durham…


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

_New soul – Yael Naim_

_I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...  
_

Llámenlo karma o destino, pero esos dos seres destinados a ser infelices por siempre rompieron el maleficio que sobre ellos había. Para mala suerte de Lucius Malfoy, no había sido lo suficientemente claro a la hora de pronunciar las letras chicas de su conjuro, una especie de filtro de amor, de magia negra. La oración que él había dejado como única condición tenía una interpretación bastante amplia y en varios sentidos. De modo que, estuviera en donde estuviera, Lucius podía retorcerse de coraje ante lo que la vida presenciaba en este instante.

Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy tuvieron que esperar largos diez años para poder encontrar su felicidad, aunque el este último jamás se enteró del maleficio en cuestión.

Sucedió que cuando la imagen mental que Pansy tenía de él encajó con la visión que sus ojos le ofrecían del recién llegado Theodore Nott, ella recordó a quien había protegido más durante la guerra: recordó que era por él por lo que la habían llamado estúpida enamorada. Y deseó entonces jamás volverlo a perder, ni separarse de él, ni dejarlo ir. Recordó algo que tenía bastante olvidado: su más genere sentimiento, llamado amor. Ella, una persona que había sido obligada a olvidar recordó que también había amado, y este recuerdo permaneció intacto gracias al mal pronunciamiento de palabras de Malfoy padre.

De manera simultánea, Draco Malfoy deseaba exactamente lo mismo: que la persona que él sostenía, Hermione Granger, jamás se fuera de su lado. Él ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia en su casa. Y si no le gustaba su casa, ¡Merlin!, le mandaba construir otra completamente a su gusto con tal de tenerla contenta. Eso era todo lo que quería: vivir con ella por siempre, porque la amaba. La quería. Ella había sido la razón inconciente por la que había aceptado la idea de Pansy de romper su compromiso. Ella había sido la razón casi inconciente por la que se había vuelto miembro de la Orden. Y luego Harry Potter descubrió su acción buena del día, cuando la salvó aquella última noche de batalla de las manos de Lucius. ¿Qué más pruebas quería él para darse cuenta de cuanto la quería? La había aceptado en su casa; vamos, estaba agradecido de la traición de Ron.

De modo que como si de un candado de tratara, un pequeño clic sonó en el alma de los dos jóvenes.

_I'm a young soul  
In this very strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make  
la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...  
_

¿Dónde habían quedado la cordura y la razón cuando más las necesitaba? Aquello era claramente una proposición bastante importante como para decidirla a la ligera… ¿O no? Lo cierto era que ésta era la primera vez que Hermione Granger percibía un sentido oculto en las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Y por qué la abrazaba? ¿Acaso era ella alguien importante para él? Se maldijo tres veces: ¿por qué demonios se la estaba pensando tanto? ¡Ella se había enamorado de él! Y ya Ron era algo que podía perturbar sus pensamientos, pero no su corazón. Digo, nadie puede desentenderse tan fácil de la noticia de que tiene a un loco tras de ella para matarle. Entonces ella sonrió.

- No lo haré, Draco – oírla decir su nombre era reconfortante. Pero él ya se había dado cuenta que solo lo hacía en determinados momentos. Sonrió – Aún y con que tu casa sea enormemente grande – ambos empezaron a reírse. Hasta ese momento, ella le correspondió el abrazo. Y eso le provocó un escalofrío a Draco.

- No te irás nunca, ¿cierto? – preguntó, con un atisbo de miedo que Hermione supo reconocer con facilidad. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Ella no supo que pensar a primera vista – Te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

- No me iré, Draco; me quedaré para siempre. ¿Te parece suficiente? – el sonrió levemente.

- Me parece suficiente.

- Entonces, ¿a que viene todo esto? – Draco creyó haber sido lo suficientemente claro con sus sentimientos, pero al parecer, a la chica le gustaba hacerlo sufrir un poco, fuera conciente de ello o no.

- Sucede que me gustas, mujer. Me gustas tanto y demasiado que no quiero que te vayas. Te inventé todo lo de Lovegood para que no te fueras. Ya no puedo mentirte más. Me encantas Hermione. Y quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado…

Bueno, ahora tenían sentido las palabras de Luna…

_- Es que los hombres son muy difíciles para darse a entender Hermione; y Malfoy no es la excepción – volvió a reír, vaga._

A eso se refería realmente ella con lo de darse a entender. No eran problemas de comunicación. A segunda vista, los hechos de Malfoy y en general de las últimas dos semanas cobraban sentido. Se sintió feliz.

- Vaya que eres tonto, Draco Malfoy. De habérmelo dicho desde un principio, te hubieras ahorrado toda esa farsa – se concedió a si misma ser franca con aquel hombre que había sido sincero con ella. Bueno, si iba a permitir que alguien volviera a entrar en su vida, habría que empezar bien, ¿cierto? Draco sonrió de alivio antes esas palabras, y a la acercó a él aún más.

Cuando apenas había agarrado fuerzas para separarse un poco de ella y besarla, Theodore Nott se acercaba gritándoles completamente eufórico. Y esta vez, Draco deseó golpearlo por inoportuno y no por celos.

_  
This is a happy end  
'Cause you don't understand  
Everything you have done  
Why's everything so wrong?  
This is a happy end  
Come and give me your hand  
I'll take you far away  
_

- ¡Me recordó! ¡Lo logró! – ¿Y para eso venía a interrumpirlos? Eso podía esperar, en cambio sus ganas de besarla no. Y esta ya era la segunda vez que veía frustradas sus intenciones. A la tercera, le valdría completamente el mundo entero. Tuvieron que separarse.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Por Merlín, me alegro tanto por ti! – pero bueno, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba contento de que Pansy lo hubiera recordado a él, después de lo que Hermione le había contado. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría Blaise cuando se enterara de todo. Olvidó de inmediato que quería golpear a Nott.

- Me recordó a mí, y lo que le sucedió esa noche. Yo era eso que ella decía que por ningún motivo lograba recordar – hablaba tan rápido… – ¡Y me recordó! Se desmayó, y creí que ella habría olvidado todo, pero no pasó. ¡No pasó! ¿Me oyes? ¡No pasó! – …que era un poco difícil entenderle. Pero lo último bastaba para ir corriendo a la habitación a verla. ¿Cómo que no había vuelto a olvidar? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

- ¿Cómo que no olvidó todo? – preguntó Draco, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la casa.

- Yo que sé, Malfoy. De repente empezó a besarme y luego se desmayó – estaba tan emocionado que olvidó censurar eso.

- ¿Qué has dicho que hizo?

- No empieces, Draco – reprendió Hermione, instándolo a reanudar su paso con insistente prisa – Y muévete, ¿quieres querido? – ¡Hey! Eso le había gustado. Se movió; de mala gana, pero lo hizo. Abrieron la puerta; la enfermera de hace rato, junto a otras dos y a Minerva, la examinaban meticulosamente.

- ¡Draco! – gritó, en cuánto el mencionado hubo entrado de lleno a la habitación; el se acercó hasta ella, completamente alucinado por la situación – ¡te recuerdo a la perfección!

- ¡Pansy! No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte recuperada, hermana… Me hiciste pasar un serio momento hace rato; creí que jamás podrías acordarte de mi al cien.

- Me acuerdo también de ti, Granger – exclamó, dirigiéndose a la muchacha, que permanecía a lado de Nott.

- Me da gusto, Parkinson – contestó, de corazón, sonriendo radiante.

- Olvidemos los apellidos, ¿quieres? – pidió ella. Hermione no podía negarse; sabía que eso haría feliz a Nott. Asintió, y Pansy sonrió emocionada.

- Supongo que ya no hay problemas para llevárnosla, ¿cierto profesora? – asumió Draco, para desconcierto de Nott. La mujer negó – Bien; recoge tus cosas Pansy. Nos vamos a casa.

Había esperado diez años para volver a oír esas palabras. No pretendía esperar más.

Draco se alejó del grupo por unos minutos, mientras realizaba un par de llamadas. Cuando Hermione notó su ausencia, él ya regresaba al grupo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – él negó, sonriente.

_  
I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit bout how to give and take.  
But since I came here,  
Felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake  
_

- ¿Subimos a mi modo? – preguntó, cuando salían del pueblecillo, refiriéndose al acantilado que habían bajado a la manera Malfoy.

- Claro que no. Seremos como cualquier otra persona normal que se desaparece de aquí y se aparece allá – ni Nott ni Pansy parecieron haberlo entendido. Draco empezó a reírse. Acto seguido, se tomaron de la mano y se aparecieron en la casa de la mamá de Malfoy.

Un inesperado comité de bienvenida los esperaba, con sonrisas en el rostro. A Pansy se le salían lágrimas de los ojos…

_  
I'm a new soul... (la, la, la, la,...)  
In this very strange world...  
Every possible mistake  
Possible mistake  
Every possible mistake  
Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes...  
Take take take take take... take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
Take, take a mistake  
(oh oh oh oh...)  
fade out  
(oh oh oh oh...)_


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

_Suddenly I see – KT Tunstall_

Cuando Draco Malfoy le habló al móvil y le dijo _eso_ casi se mata, manejando, de la conmoción. Broma no podía ser; estaba muy seguro que él no jugaría con algo tan delicado como eso. Por seguridad propia, estacionó el auto en el primer espacio libre que vio, y trató de razonar un poco.

- Tienes una hora como máximo – fue lo último que le dijo, antes de colgar. Si era así, ¿qué hacía ahí sentado, en shock? Mejor apurarse, pensó. Miró hacia en frente y divisó a uno de sus socios favoritos, con el celular en la mano, y exactamente en el mismo estado de impresión que él – Con que también te ha dicho.

Bajó de su Mercedes SL 63 AMG rojo, aventando distraídamente las llaves al valet parking. Después de todo, ahí no era un buen lugar de estacionamiento y ni siquiera él podía estacionarse ahí. Era de noche, y su socio venía saliendo del edificio.

- ¿Te ha dicho ya Draco? – Harry asintió.

- Hace unos minutos que me habló. Nott ya lo sabe; Hermione le avisó y él ya está allá.

- Tú… Tú si sabes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? – era la primera vez que Harry percibía miedo en la voz de Blaise. Ni siquiera en la guerra, Blaise Zabinni había demostrado tener semejante sentimiento – Tú si ya pensaste lo que ocurrirá cuando todos se enteren, ¿verdad?

- Si, Blaise. En cuanto el Ministerio se entere, querrán meterla a juicio.

- Eso no puede suceder – Blaise lo tomó por los hombros, exaltado. Harry sabía perfectamente que no solo él estaría indignado pronto: faltaban Nott, Malfoy, Granger…

- No sucederá, a menos que tengamos una buena coartada. Algo que explique su comportamiento durante los años de guerra.

- Tú sabes muy bien cuanto significa Pansy para Draco y para mí. Es como nuestra hermana; la que nunca tuvimos. Diez años desaparecida, lejos de todos y al fin la encontramos. No pueden meterla a Azkaban. Ella jamás estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas del maldito ese; fue influenciada – Harry se soltó de él – Digamos que fue un imperius. Eso funcionará.

- Podemos decir muchas cosas, Blaise. Pero no tenemos pruebas suficientes.

- Después de todo lo que has hecho, Harry, una sola palabra tuya basta para que se hagan las cosas como quieres en el Ministerio.

Harry no dijo nada más acerca del asunto. Era cierto lo que su socio decía. Luego de que había acabado con Voldemort, Harry Potter fue considerado el mago más poderoso y hábil de esta nueva era. De modo que nadie se le oponía; ya fuera por agradecimiento a lo que había hecho, ya fuera por respeto, ya fuera por miedo a que les hiciera algo. La gente es rara cuando trata a sus héroes; pero después de tantos años, Harry logró acostumbrarse a las chifladeras de todos.

Inmediatamente se fueron al condado de Durham; Malfoy les había dado como máximo una hora. Blaise conocía el lugar a donde iban de pies a cabeza; de niño, había pasado muchos veranos en casa de los Malfoy. Entonces para Harry no sería problema hallar la casa indicada.

Fue ahí que a Harry se le vino a la mente cierta idea. Loca, cierto; pero brillante idea. Podía funcionar a la maravilla si era bien planeada; podía solucionar los cabos sueltos que tenían hasta ese momento. Se dio cuenta que otra vez, la felicidad de los que más quería dependía de él; no de que tuviera que matar a alguien. Ahora era cuestión de suerte, y astucia. Y no sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro por lo menos Theodore se opondría rotundamente, a pesar de ser la única vía de salvación de Pansy…

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm  
_

No solo estaban Harry y Blaise en la pequeña casa campirana de Malfoy. Había hecho una tercera llamada a Anthony Goldstein, antiguo prefecto de Ravenclaw, ex mortífago aliado de la Orden. Uno de los tantos que Pansy había encubierto y salvado la vida en infinidad de veces. Anthony se encargó de llamar al resto que había sido encubierto por la muchacha, bajo la recomendación de no decir ni una sola palabra a nadie. _Ellos también sabían que destino estaba por depararle a Pansy en cuánto el Ministerio lo supiera_. Es decir, sus buenas acciones contarían pero para reducir la sentencia, y eso si no le condenaban al beso del dementor.

Por un lado, cuando Harry la vio, notó algo diferente en ella. Un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos; como si de vacío se tratara. A primera vista, pudo deducir lo que le había ocurrido. Por otro, la pinta de Hermione se veía mejor que nunca. Y luego le vino a la mente que Malfoy podría servir de elixir de la vida, y al instante sonrió su pequeño chiste privado. Luego le molestaría con eso. También miró a Malfoy con cierto retintín; tenía el mismo brillo que Pansy pero no tan definido. Le resultaba extraño. Y finalmente estaba Theo, que parecía que había vuelto a la vida. Su piel y rostro tenían por fin el color que había perdido durante diez años; sus ojos brillaban y relucían con calidez; sonreía grácil y con facilidad, de nuevo.

Pudo darse cuenta de con cuanta familiaridad se trataban Hermione y Draco. Podría ser que ya hubiesen logrado llevarse bien, por fin. O también que Draco le hubiese dicho la verdad acerca de todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Había un abanico de posibilidades; pero de todas, Harry rogaba porque fuera la segunda opción. De algún modo, pensó, que le facilitarían las cosas para su plan.

- Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea darle un empujoncito a Malfoy… – susurró, absorto en sus maquinaciones, viendo la escena que tenían frente a él. Miraba con alegría.

Harry era atolondrado para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las mujeres, no de los hombres. Así que sabía bien cuan felices estaban tres de sus mejores amigos en ese preciso instante.

- Harry, aún no lo creo – habló Nott detrás de él, sacando al aludido de su mundo interno mental.

- De verdad que ha sido algo inesperado.

- No pienso separarme de ella nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia – dijo Theo, mas para sí, que para su acompañante, quien lo miró suspicaz.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Theo entendió a que se refería.

- Lucius Malfoy la torturó; el muy desgraciado se enteró de lo que hizo todo ese tiempo de mortífaga y quiso matarla. La torturó hasta creerla muerta. Supongo que sabes que ella y Malfoy eran prometidos – Nott asumió, y Harry asintió – Bueno, pues también se enteró que ellos ya se habían desligado de eso y habían decidido buscar por su propia cuenta el amor. La maldijo para que nunca fuera feliz, a menos que Malfoy y ella encontraran su amor al mismo tiempo, sincronizadamente.

- De modo que ellos tendrían que terminar casándose – finalizó Harry.

- Mientras eso no ocurriera, ella jamás sería capaz de recordar su vida; cada vez que lo intentara, perdería todo sus recuerdos y empezaría de nuevo en blanco.

- Maldito infeliz – dijo Harry, viendo a una Pansy sonriendo abrazada de los hijos de Astoria, quienes la tenían en un concepto de heroína.

- Ese hechizo le bloqueó todos sus recuerdos de la persona que ella amaba – Harry lo miró de reojo – Pero ella logró recordarme, y gracias al cielo, Malfoy identificó el amor al mismo tiempo ella que ella me identificó a mi. De otro modo, jamás se hubiera roto el hechizo…

Al parecer Nott no se había dado cuenta aún de lo que había dicho. ¿Qué otra persona puede ser el amor de Draco si no se separa de Hermione? Pensó que cuando se le pasara todo lo de Pansy, querría por lo menos golpear a Draco. Sonrió para sus adentros. Volvió a pensar en el hechizo que habían tenido encima aquellos dos durante diez años. Eso explicaba porque esa tendencia de Malfoy a estar solo, en el aspecto sentimental. La naturaleza del hechizo le impedía acercarse a alguien con la intención de enamorarse. Así que tal vez lo de Hermione se debía al inusual acercamiento de las últimas semanas. _No, claro que no_; pensó. Se prometió que más tarde pensaría en eso. De cualquier modo, lo del hechizo había venido a su mente por el hecho de que ambos tuvieran ese extraño brillo en los ojos. O era señal de que estaba perdiendo fuerza la maldición, o pasaba que aún no terminaba el asunto ahí.

- Ve lo feliz que se ve, Harry. Mira que radiante está. Es más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, y un poco más alta también – decía Nott, quien no se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba Harry – Brilla ella sola; brilla y hace que todo brille a su alrededor.

Potter volteó a verlo. Nott miraba a Pansy con la misma cara de embobado que Draco había mirado a Hermione en el pasado evento de modas y finanzas. Sonrió esta vez por fuera, y le dio unas palmadas a su amigo, en señal de que fuera con ella. Theo sonrió y se fue.

Algo por el estilo recordaba que Draco le había dicho a él sobre Hermione, durante la cena de gala ya mencionada. Por lo menos, tres cuartas partes de la fiesta la había pasado halagando a la joven por creativa, inteligente, hermosa, elegante, educada, exitosa, y todo lo que se le ocurriera. El otro cuarto, la había pasado con su nuevo socio, tan solo porque se trataba de la firma. De lo contrario, Harry estaba seguro que hubiese pasado toda la noche hablando de ella.

Una nueva invitada llegó. Harry sonrió.

_  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
_

Ginny miraba todo a su alrededor de la mano de su novio, Harry Potter. Ella si jamás había tratado con Pansy Parkinson, pero Hermione se refería a ella con tanta familiaridad que terminó por caerle bien y borrar el mal concepto que tenía de ella, en Hogwarts. Estaba feliz de que la hubieran encontrado por que si Nott estaba feliz, Hermione también lo estaba. Y ella era una de sus mejores amigas. Sentía que por fin la vida les sonreía a todos, después de tantos años de terminada la guerra. Todos los ahí presentes no dejaban de hablar con Pansy, que se encontraba más que encantada de tenerlos ahí. Custodiada siempre por Theodore, que no se separaba nunca de ella; más al fondo estaban Hermione y Draco, viendo de la misma forma que ella y Harry veían la escena. Se veían igual de felices que Nott. De modo que Ginny no pudo más que sonreír inmensamente ante tanta felicidad en la habitación.

- ¿Sabes, Harry? Quiero que las cosas nunca cambien más; que permanezcan así. Todos son felices; ve a Nott. ¿Hace cuánto que no sonreía? Míralo…

- Yo también quiero que todos seamos felices por siempre, Ginny.

- Sólo falta mi hermano – susurró, con desaliento, muy quedito como si temiera ser escuchada.

- Tengo una teoría al respecto, ¿sabes? – ella volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Pudo darse cuenta, una vez más, del maravilloso hombre que tenía a lado: a pesar de que Ron fuera un hipócrita traidor de Hermione, Harry aún se preocupaba por él.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Hay una manera para que Ron pueda seguir con su vida, sin poner en riesgo la de Hermione, y que a la vez es la solución para Pansy . Supongo que imaginas que sucederá con ella cuando el Ministerio se entere…

- No quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá Nott – exclamó, con pesar. No podía ser posible que la felicidad le durara tan poco al pobre. ¿No había sufrido ya lo suficiente con diez años de no verla?

- Es precisamente él quien creo que se oponga a mi idea – dijo, vago, mirando de Nott a Pansy y luego de Hermione a Draco.

- ¿Por qué? Se supone que la salvará, ¿no?

Hermione miraba emocionada a su amigo: por fin le había cumplido su promesa. Veía cuan bien le había hecho a Nott tener a Pansy cerca. Ella, igual que Ginny, quería la felicidad que sentían todos ahora jamás se esfumara.

_  
I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word  
_

Hace rato que se dio cuenta que ella no le ponía mucha atención. Era comprensible. A él también le resultaba emocionante ver a su casi hermana justo ahí, viva. Pensaba que mejor suerte no pudo haber tenido aquel día en que Hermione Jane Granger llegó a su casa con más de cuarenta maletas que obstruían el paso en su recibidor. De no haber ocurrido, es más, si él no la hubiera llamado ella jamás lo habría contemplado a él como posibilidad de escape. De modo que nunca hubiera llegado a Durham, ni bajado el acantilado, ni nada de eso ocurrido hace unas horas. No te hubiera encontrado Pan, si el imbécil de Weasley no la hubiese traicionado; pensó. Era cierto. Sopesó el peso de las palabras que acaba de decir por unos instantes, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que no dejaba de sonreír. Luego tendría la oportunidad de agradecer a la vida lo que Ron hizo; ahora su mente revoloteaba en una sola cosa: Granger.

Por fin podía aceptarlo. La amaba con locura. Y el sentimiento no era nuevo, lo venía arrastrando desde Hogwarts. Ahora que podía decirlo sin pena alguna, podía concederse el lujo de buscar el origen a todo eso que sentía. Pensar en todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos que tenía con ella tan solo por gusto de hacerla enojar, de verla rabiar. A causa de él, claro estaba. Nadie más podía hacerlo. Y nunca, en todo ese tiempo de niño, había considerado la posibilidad de estar enamorado de ella. Hasta la noche de la muerte de Voldemort, cuando por unos instantes, estaba decidido a hablar, y al otro momento, no pudo. Y nunca pudo decirlo tan abiertamente como hasta hoy. Al contrario de lo que todos pudieran pensar, Draco Malfoy tenía sentimientos buenos, heredados de su madre.

Y es con el sólo hecho de verla sonreír, él se sentía realizado, satisfecho con su trabajo de guardián. Tuvo una duda. Estaba claro que ya eran amigos, y con buena suerte, algo más que eso. Pero Draco no sabía con exactitud el estatus de su relación con ella. Hermione no podía quererle por el dinero; ella era igual o más de millonaria que él. Además ella lo había conocido en sus peores facetas, y aún así permanecía junto a él. Era buena señal, según él. Lo quería, y por las buenas. Ella lo quería como él a ella.

Después de diez años de no ser capaz de tener algo estable, esto era lo más cercano a compromisos que había tenido, después de lo de Pansy. Con la diferencia de que esta vez, si había amor. Decidió que este no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en la luz que le iluminaba su vida, que lo hacía sentir emociones, en Hermione (aunque nada le desagradaba hacerlo; le encantaba). Sonrió tonto, una vez más, y luego posó su mirada en Theodore Nott. Ahora todo le daba sentido; la razón por la que lo odiaba era que había sido su padre quien había dañado a Pansy, la chica que Nott quería. Como si necesitara más razones para odiarme, pensó irónico.

Desde hace varios años, Draco se había dado cuenta de las miradas rencorosas y malos tratos de Theodore hacia con él. Estaba claro que no lo tragaba ni tantito, que lo odiaba. Tenía vagas ideas acerca de la posible razón de odio; entre ellas estaba, en primer lugar, que él le había hecho la imposible a Granger toda la vida en Hogwarts; porqué él si era capaz de acercársele a ella (aunque fuera para fastidiarla) y él, Theo, no. En segunda instancia, él estaba comprometido con la chica más bonita de Slytherin. La tercera razón debería ser que lo odiara por su vieja forma de ser, tan hostil y altanera, aunque en realidad solo fuera una farsa bien ensayada por su madre. La cuarta… le daba miedo. ¿Será que él había reconocido sus infantiles y verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione en aquellos años? Es decir, todo ese continuo hostigamiento de su parte hacia ella solo podía significar una cosa: que ella _le importaba_. Tal vez más de lo que debería. Pero no lo reconocía y él si. Era una buena posibilidad, y más después de haber oído las palabras de Hermione cuando le hablaba sobre Nott. Estaba muy claro que él la quería.

Todas esas razones le bastaban a Theodore para odiarlo a él, no necesitaba echarle más limón a la herida con el asunto de Lucius. Draco pensó que de eso, él no tenía nada de culpa, tan solo el mismo apellido. Pero viéndolo tan fascinado como estaba, Draco no dudaba que lo de Lucius fuera lo que encabezara la lista negra. Se veía a leguas cuán importante era Pansy para Theo; y parecía que ella no le desagradaba la idea. Draco sonrió de nuevo. Pensó que sería muy conveniente charlar con Theodore Nott, para limar asperezas, para llevar la fiesta en paz, por Hermione y Pansy. Él quería que Pansy no tuviera que sufrir nunca más; él se encargaría de que jamás dejara de sonreír, costara lo que le costara. Aunque él estaba seguro de que Nott ya tenía esa meta pensada.

A su mente había venido la muy posible idea de ser feliz y para siempre. Podía intentarlo. Se sentía capaz de hacerlo; y más, si Hermione le ayudaba. Rodó los ojos, con algo de sonrojo en el rostro: fue conciente de que no le era posible dejar de pensar en ella por mucho tiempo. Muy pocas veces el consideraba esa posibilidad; se sentía raro pensando en cosas como esa.

_  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
_

Seguro que Pansy no querría irse a su casa en Londres. Draco estaba casi seguro de eso; sería bueno entonces que ella se fuera a vivir con ellos, es decir, Hermione y él. Con una persona más, tal vez Hermione ya no se quejaría tan seguido de lo enorme de la casa. Tal vez no. Y tal vez tendría problemas con Nott por eso; tal vez no.

Así como estaban, cada quien en su cada cual, Malfoy concluyó que las cosas eran perfectas como estaban, que no había necesidad de cambios. El haber encontrado a su mejor amiga y a si verdadero amor al mismo tiempo le había llenado de aire los pulmones y renovado la esperanza perdida en él. Amelia estaría que se moriría de la felicidad cuando supiera de la nueva huésped. Ahora él tenía mejores cosas en las cuales invertir su tiempo; de pronto, pasar todo el día en su oficina le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Él quería, de ser posible, estar siempre junto a sus dos nuevos motivos. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, luego de diez años. Sabía que pronto Ginebra sería la señora Potter, que a Hermione no le faltaría mucho para que le sucediera algo por el estilo (ante tal pensasmiento, Malfoy se sonrojó a sobremanera de tal modo que terminó por mirar hacia otra lado que no fuera ella), que Pansy jamás estaría sola… Ojala Blaise no tardara en encontrar a alguien especial.

_  
And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see  
_

Theo notó un brillo enternecedor en la mirada de Pansy; la había visto en algún otro lado cuando era niño. Sonrió simple. Ella lo veía con detenimiento, como si quisiera grabar la imagen en su mente de una forma bastante nítida. Hacía rato que los dos venían ignorando todo a su alrededor, y solo se dedicaban miradas que decía todo y a la vez nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esto? Ahora estaba agradecido de nunca haber desistido en su búsqueda por ella, ni por dejar de pensar en ella en la forma en que lo hacía. Todo este largo periodo le había servido para ver a Hermione como lo que era: su más cercana amiga. Ella precisamente le había enseñado que se podía amar sin resultar lastimado gravemente. Que en el amor siempre se ganaba; y hoy, por fin podía comprobar las palabras de su amiga. Pero había algo que ella nunca le había advertido sobre el amor, y era la intensidad con la que solía presentarse. Theodore Nott estaba feliz de tener a Pansy frente a él; y que ella lo estuviese viendo de la misma forma en que él la miraba.

Sentía que nada podría destruirlo; le importaba poco si el mundo se acaba. Siempre y cuando, Pansy Parkinson lo siguiera viendo con esos ojos…

_  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

_Creep - Radiohead_

_When you were here before  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry  
you float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
_

_I wish I was special  
you're so fuckin' special  
but I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
what the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't care if it hurts  
_

- ¿Qué sucedió con Weasley? – preguntó Draco, bastante serio y alejados del resto. Harry solo hizo una mueca.

- Está inconciente en la detención del Ministerio – respondió con pesar.

- Lo siento, Harry.

- No es tu culpa, Draco. Es algo que no puedo evitar; y que a la larga será lo mejor para todos, incluso para él mismo.

- ¿Lo juzgarán?

- Por supuesto que no; solo ha sido consignado a la detención por una par de días. El Profeta se ha enterado de que está en el Ministerio, pero no sabe porqué. Mientras tanto estará inconciente hasta que hayamos resuelto algo.

- Sabes que por ser él, el Ministerio no hará nada que no digas. No te olvides que también existe Hermione, Harry.

- Cuando se fueron, anoche, él se salió de control y no me quedó de otra más que responder los ataques – Draco no respondió nada; Harry resopló – He pensado también en el asunto de Parkinson.

Draco, quien hasta entonces había pasado en alto _ese_ punto, se preocupó por su amiga. Si el Ministerio se enteraba, ella estaría de inmediato en Azkaban, enjuiciada o no.

- Estaba tan emocionado por haberla encontrado, que lo olvidé por completo – susurró, preocupado.

- Escucha: estás conciente que Ron, a pesar de todo, es amigo mío de los más cercanos, y que no puedo ni quiero que llegué a prisión por lo que ha hecho – a Draco le costó dificultad asentir – La alternativa que he encontrado involucra a Ron y Pansy, los dos por igual.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Un milagro – Malfoy lo miró confundido: cuando se lo proponía, Harry podía llegar a ser desesperante – Se contará todo lo bueno que hizo Pansy, tal y como nosotros lo sabemos. No ocultaremos nada de ella. Solo que modificaremos un poco la historia; ella no se fue por su propia cuenta: fue raptada.

- No veo en que pueda ayudarla en su juicio, Harry.

- Déjame continuar; muchos han sido perdonados por haberse vuelto mortífagos por que fueron en realidad aliados de la Orden. Podemos decir lo mismo de Parkinson. Que ella fue, digamos, la identidad secreta, la que se volvió mano derecha de Voldemort, y que por eso mismo, no hay documento que avale eso. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore querrá atestiguar en su favor.

- ¿Y Weasley donde entra?

- Él la ha encontrado y salvado; por eso está en la detención del Ministerio, porque custodia al secuestrador de Pansy.

- Así que él se lleva el crédito… – dijo, para sí. Harry lo miraba de soslayo – Aún y con que Weasley acepte, seguirá tras Hermione. No podrás encontrar siempre excusas para su comportamiento.

- Será necesario borrarle algunos recuerdos…

- ¿Algunos? ¡Fue su novio como por seis años! ¿Estás conciente de lo que estás diciendo?

- Pensé que te alegrarías – Draco no supo que pensar de eso. El semblante de Harry era sombrío; se notaba que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea – Además, sé que Ron no aceptará ayudar con esto, por el simple hecho de que Pansy es tu amiga. Imagino que te odia en estos momentos. No hará nada que de algún modo te beneficie.

- Supones bien – contestó, pensando en la propuesta de Harry con detenimiento – Así que borramos unas cosas, agregamos otras – él asintió.

- El mundo ha olvidado ya los rencores y esa necesidad por castigar a todos los involucrados con Voldemort. Presentaremos la historia de Pansy más dramática de lo que es: un milagro. Para ella el infierno no acabó hasta diez años después.

- Será la primera vez que hagas uso de tus influencias, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió. Vaya, jamás hubiera pensado que él sería capaz de hacer eso – A veces eres más bueno de lo que deberías, Harry.

- Es lo mejor para todos. Y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, lo haré. Aunque a Nott no le gustará nada todo esto.

- Imagino que él tampoco ha pensado en todo lo que sucederá cuando el Ministerio sepa – dijo Draco; luego añadió – ¿Y porqué no querrá…?

- Porque también hay que borrar memorias de Pansy – Draco volteó a verlo, sin color alguno en el rostro – La van a someter a diversas pruebas para verificar la historia. No sabemos si ella de verdad hizo algo sin querer que ayudara a Voldemort.

- El magistrado no puede ser tan duro con ella, tú mismo lo has dicho.

- De cualquier modo, es nuestra única oportunidad. Nada – dijo con claridad – nos puede salir mal.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más. Sabía que contaría con la aprobación de Draco porque a Hermione no le pasaría nada. Con Theo sería otro rollo. Más tarde lidiaría con eso. Ahora que lo recordaba, quería saber como iban las cosas entre su mejor amigo y socio, y su mejor amiga y casi hermana. Había visto como la miraba completamente perdido en ella, mientras preparaba la cena para todos los invitados. Y además había aceptado de buena gana ayudar a la manera muggle, cosa que él sabía que Draco detestaba hacer.

- ¿Y qué, ya somos cuñados? – todos los colores se le galoparon en el rostro; ¿qué demonios acaba de decir Harry? ¡Cuñado!

- ¡Cállate, Potter! – dijo, con la voz cortada y con cuidado de que nadie más los oyera. Lo metió a la cocina, ahora deshabitada.

- Con que todavía no… – exclamó con desaprobación – Me decepcionas, Malfoy. Te creía más rápido.

- Es que verás: yo también estoy buscando el _momento adecuado_, Harry – el aludido volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hermione te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

- Y aún así me dices que soy lento – ironizó. Harry soltó una carcajada – Es qué… De verdad no quiero arruinarlo. Han pasado tantos años en las que no he tenido a nadie definido en mi vida, que no quiero estropearlo.

Harry pensó entonces que se debía al hechizo aquello que Malfoy decía. Suponía que él no sabía del maleficio del que había sido objeto. No quiso decirle nada; pensó que eso solo lo haría dudar más sobre la sinceridad de sus sentimientos para con Hermione.

- Ella es tan bonita, tan hermosa… – de nueva cuenta, empezaría a halagarla.

Draco no tenía remedio, pensó Harry. Para este punto, Draco miraba hacia la ventana, y Harry permanecía detrás de él. Una tercera persona entró a la cocina sin que Draco se percatara. Harry sonrió y regresó a la sala.

- Es tan humana, tan linda. Sé que te pareceré cursi, pero es que ella no tiene idea de todo lo bien que me hace estar junto a ella. Su piel brilla como ninguna; suave y delicada. Su rostro es tan perfecto. Ella es perfecta, Harry. Nunca había amado tanto Durham y es solo porque ella está aquí, conmigo y no con nadie más. Nunca había apreciado tanto la comida y es solo porque ella cocina para mi; y bueno, le queda deliciosa – concedió, algo ruborizado.

_I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
when I'm not around _

_you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
what the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
She's running out again,  
she's running out  
she's run run run running out..._

- Te digo que no quiero arruinar las cosas, Harry, porque a veces creo que no podré seguirle el ritmo a esa mujer. Me gustaría ser un poco más increíble, solo para hacerla feliz. No es que me sienta menos, sino que ella me parece tan maravillosa, que a veces creo que es una estrella tan lejana en mi horizonte que no podré alcanzarla nunca. Y quiero alcanzarla, de verdad que quiero. Por que la quiero tanto y demasiado… No tiene idea… En verdad que no la tiene de todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ella – finalizó Draco, en un claro susurro.

Se había entristecido. ¿Qué si ella no lo quería? Es decir, jamás se lo había expresado explícitamente. Se recargó en la barra desayunadota de la habitación.

- No la quiero perder, Harry. No importa si sufro en el intento, pero yo quiero que ella sea muy feliz, y mejor si es a mi lado. Si ella no llegara a corresponderme, creo que… creo que… – cerró los ojos – me volvería loco. Toda la maldita casa me recuerda a ella, tiene su esencia. ¿Cómo crees que podré vivir con eso?

No recibió respuesta alguna; supuso que Harry le comprendía a la perfección. Alguna vez él le había llegado a hablar de su temor de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para Ginny. Así que a eso se refería Harry aquella vez.

- Vaya… Ahora lo comprendo… Me he enamorado. Y de la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, Harry. Ella me encanta; podría pasar toda mi vida viéndola sonreír, y no me cansaría. Hermione Jane Granger es _mi vida_… Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué intervine cuando mi padre la atacaba. Por ella me importaba; pude simplemente marcharme. Pero… bueno, la vida nos había deparado todo esto… No me arrepiento de haberla salvado.

Con esa era suficiente; si alguna vez había tenido dudas de los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy esta era la mejor manera de disiparlas. Así que las cosas iban en serio, de su parte. No estaría mal que lo intentaran; y más, por que ella sentía lo mismo.

Era cierto, Ron Weasley aún significaba algo para ella, pero Draco aún más. Estaba segura de que mejor decisión que haber llegado a su casa aquella noche no pudo haber tomado. Ni se arrepentía que las cosas hubieran llegado a este punto. De algún modo, ella se sentía bien como vivía ahora, y no quería que las cosas quedaran suspendidas en el viento. Todo aquello que Draco había dicho le parecía maravilloso, y más porque jamás creyó que él fuera capaz de decir tantas cosas por el estilo seguidas, sin titubear. Se oía tan seguro de sí…

Ella sonrió. Harry lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca dijo nada. Luego le daría un par de regaños por andar jugando con hilos que no le correspondían. Decidió salir de la cocina. Pensó que aquel no era el mejor momento para una declaración de amor. Él mismo lo había dicho: no quería estropear las cosas. Ella le ayudaría con eso…

- Estaré con ella si eso la hace feliz… – susurró, mirando a través de la ventana – …si eso es lo que ella quiere.

Harry volvió a entrar a la habitación, por recomendación de Hermione. Al parecer, Draco no se había dado cuenta de a quien le había dicho sus sentimientos. Harry supuso que Hermione haría al respecto. Cómplice, sonrió cuando su amigo volteó a verlo, y luego regresaron a la sala.

_Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
you're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special...  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
what the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here._


	28. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**__  
__  
Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
_

Se fueron todos, exceptuando Blaise, Harry, Ginny, y por supuesto Theodore. Había cuartos suficientes para todos, y de cualquier modo ninguno quería irse. En cuanto a Pansy, sobra decir lo feliz que estaba de tenerlos a todos frente a ella, sanos y sonriendo. Tenía la certeza de que este había sido el día más feliz de su vida; pensamiento que confirmó al ver a todos los desafortunados que había salvado en la guerra, con hijos y toda la cosa. Ahora era la oportunidad de que ella les siguiera su ejemplo, y saliera y recuperara esos diez años que pasó en blanco. Ya no había necesidad de sentir miedo; lo recordaba todo perfectamente. Y si acaso hubiese algo que no, tenía a seis personas más que dispuestas a ayudarle. Tendría que agradecer personalmente a Dumbledore y a Minerva por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, en especial a Minerva. De no haberla hallado y refugiado en Durham, muy lejos de donde la guerra había ocurrido, ella seguramente no estaría ahí sentada en el comedor de la antigua casa de Malfoy. Todos reían; y ella también.

Malfoy asignó amablemente las tres habitaciones del primer piso a Harry, Theodore y Blaise. En el segundo piso de la casa colocó a Pansy y a Ginny en las habitaciones contiguas a la de Hermione. Blaise fue el único que se quejó sobre su habitación; él quería una igualita a la de Draco, con balcón y toda la cosa; desde luego, Draco lo ignoró. No se le apetecía dormir tan lejos de Hermione. De modo que terminada la cena se fueron a descansar. Pansy había aceptado irse a casa de Malfoy, en la espera de que Theo encontrara una casa distinta a donde ella vivía antes de la guerra. Y aunque Draco estaba dispuesto objetar eso, un solo gesto de Hermione bastó para ceder. Estaba completamente seguro que Harry le molestaría con eso luego; tendría que pensar algo ingenioso para contestarle. No podía perder su condición de _no importa lo que pase Potter, soy mejor que tú_. Sonrió. Cosas de hombres.

_  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away  
_

Estaba tan emocionada, por los sucesos de esta tarde, que le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño. Salió al jardín de la casa; estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba. Incluso el naranjo que había plantado ayudada por Blaise, el día que a Draco le dio la Viruela de Dragón. Soltó una risa ligera; ese día Draco había hecho el berrinche de su vida.

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir Parkinson? – preguntó Harry, haciendo que la aludida lo mirara sorprendida. El joven estaba sentado en una rama del primer árbol que lucía el jardín al salir de la casa.

Es solo la emoción, Potter. Nunca creí que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero ya ves. Sucedió – sonrieron. Pansy desanduvo el camino que había recorrido y fue a sentarse bajo la rama donde Harry.

Cuéntame Potter; ¿de qué me perdí estos diez años? – él volteó a verla. Ella había recuperado su voz de aire altanero. Suspiró alegre. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero tenía claro que al menos nadie más le hablaría con imparcialidad debida.

No gran cosa – contestó con modestia – ¿Qué quieres saber?

Empecemos por ti, Potter. ¿Cuál fue el premio a tu heroísmo?

Más fama y chifladuras de la gente, peor que antes – sonrió con vergüenza disimulada – Y aunque ya me acostumbré, me cansa. Me he graduado de auror, con honores. Trabajo en el Ministerio en el sector secreto – la muchacha asintió – Mi vida es tranquila.

No tienes pues un trabajo de planta.

En realidad no tengo necesidad; me va bastante bien de auror secreto, y además Malfoy sabe hacerme ganar dinero con eso de acciones e inversiones.

¿Se ha vuelto banquero? – exclamó con sorpresa. Harry sonrió.

Ajá – contestó – Y Zabinni también.

Era de esperarse; ¿nada de hijos?

En lo absoluto – respondió con nostalgia, recargando la cabeza en el tronco.

¿Nadie de ustedes se ha casado? ¿Ni Granger?

Pues es que nos hacía falta una invitada, Parkinson – a la muchacha se le subieron los colores a la cara. Harry rió – Y… digamos que no se había dado la oportunidad; es decir, cuando la guerra se acabó, perdimos un año porque aún quedaba gente por detener y era muy probable que tomaran represalias contra nosotros, a excepción de Nott que desapareció casi inmediatamente de terminada la guerra – Pansy fijó la vista en el suelo, avergonzada por saber la razón que movió a Theo en ese tiempo – Así que nos alejaron a todo un tiempo de la vida social. Después de eso, cada quien se dedico a rehacer su vida: yo y Weasley – a Pansy le extrañó que Harry se refiriera a Ron por su apellido, pero no comentó nada – nos fuimos para aurores; Hermione se refugió en el Londres muggle una vez que halló y devolvió la memoria a sus padres, le empezó a interesar el periodismo y ahora es una de las mejores columnistas.

Y también es diseñadora, ¿verdad?

¡Uf! – soltó una risotada enorme – Hermione podría ser maestra de quidditch si le diera la gana – Pansy rió con Harry – La moda es solo un pasatiempo para ella; eso sí, el gusto le va a durar mucho porque ahora ella es la mayor _influencia_ artística.

¿Y la chica Weasley?

Es la mano derecha de Hermione. Estuvo un tiempo con la idea de volverse medimaga, pero desistió. Para ese entonces, Hermione necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con el _Atelier Hermione Jane _ y eso a mi niña le encantó.

¿Tú niña? – Harry se sonrojó – Con que novios.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Muy pronto le pediré matrimonio – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – Espero el momento indicado, y bueno, habiendo aparecido tú las cosas ahora serán más fáciles.

¿Por qué?

Pansy – la llamó por su nombre – Theo se pasó diez años buscándote; Hermione, alrededor de seis; Blaise y Draco, ni se diga. Y digamos que yo también anduve detrás de ti, a mi modo – respondió con modestia.

¿Porque no siguieron sus vidas?

A Theo le significas mucho; se negaba a aceptar tu desaparición así como así. Entonces Hermione, como su mejor amiga, no podía dejarlo morir. Draco y Blaise, bueno; tú sabrás cuánto te adoran esos dos.

Vaya… Eso es más de lo que merezco.

Tonterías Parkinson. Desde luego que eso y más.

Se quedaron en silencio; Harry esperando más preguntas por responder, y Pansy, cavilando lo recién dicho. Se sentía abrumada y avergonzada. De haber sido más hábil frente a Lucius, probablemente todo esto se hubiera evitado. La vida les hubiese sido muy diferente a todos; en especial a Theo. Suspiró; ella había robado diez años a las personas que más quería, y se sentía en deuda por ello.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway  
_

Mira, Parkinson. No te reproches nada – ella lo miró de reojo con recelo; Harry le había adivinado el pensamiento – Todo tenía que suceder de este modo. Tenía que ocurrir así para poder estar aquí donde estamos. Para empezar, ¿te imaginas qué hubiese sido de todos sin la fabulosa idea de la señora Malfoy? Probablemente, vencer a Voldemort habría sido más difícil. O tal vez tú y Draco se habrían casado, de modo que Theo no significaría para ti lo que Hermione significa para Malfoy.

¿Draco y Granger? – preguntó; Harry hizo una mueca – ¿Qué fue de Weasley? Me extraña que la comadreja no haya hecho honor a su tradición familiar de tener diez hijos – el joven se empezó a reír; eran muy ciertas las palabras de Parkinson.

Estaban a punto de casarse, pero mi querido amigo echó a perder esta fabulosa oportunidad: Hermione es una gran mujer – aclaró con una voz ensoñada – ¿Te acuerdas de las Patil?

Si; se metió con una de ellas supongo.

Supones bien. Cuando ella vio que Weasley estaba por llegar a su departamento, se fue a la casa de la primera persona que le vino a la mente. Malfoy fue el afortunado – hizo una mueca sarcástica – Ni creas que a mí me agradó mucho el asunto. Y bueno, después de una serie de eventos, ese necio bueno para nada de Malfoy por fin ha aceptado lo que siente por Hermione; y puedo apostar a que ella se ha enamorado de él.

¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Luna de miel? – Harry se dobló de la risa a tal grado que casi pierde el equilibrio y por poco cae de la rama. Pregunta ilógica; de haber sido luna de miel, probablemente estarían en un lugar donde Draco pudiera hacer un fantástico derroche de su fortuna – Esta bien Potter, ya entendí – contestó de mal modo; a Harry le costó unos minutos recobrar la cordura.

Se alejaban de Ron – exclamó con pesar, llamando a su mejor amigo por su nombre por primera vez en toda la conversación – Digamos que él no se tomó muy bien el rompimiento, y quiso matarlos. Específicamente a ella.

Vaya drama – dijo simple.

Lo es. Supongo que paseando por el pueblo, fueron a dar con la villa donde te encontrabas y henos aqui.

_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
_

Ahora, hay un tema muy importante que tratar Parkinson. Y me alegra que no haya nadie más aquí – la muchacha volteó a verlo, pero Harry se había dejado caer de forma inconsciente hacia el piso, cayendo de pie justo frente a ella. La miró por unos segundos y caminó unos pasos para sentarse a la derecha de Pansy.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Potter… ¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando la gente se entere que estoy viva?

Ese ere mi punto. Solo puedo pensar en una alternativa Parkinson. Solo espero que aceptes.

¿Y podré ser libre? Andarme por las calles sin tener que preocuparme de que me señalen o me apresen.

Esa es la idea. Que puedas andar a la luz del sol sin que se arme un alboroto; eso sí, serás tratada como la última heroína de la guerra.

¿Qué tiene de heroico haber sido mortífaga? Lo único bueno que hice fue callar.

Por eso mismo Parkinson. Manipularemos la historia; la contaremos tal y como fue, solo que diremos que tú no te hiciste mortífaga por obligación sino por encubrir a quienes entrarían después de ti. Dumbledore con mucho gusto atestiguará a tu favor. Lo mismo todos los encubiertos a quienes, sin ser un mandato de la Orden del Fénix, ayudaste; y como la gente aún odia y tiene resentimientos hacia el padre de Draco, contaremos también lo que te hizo.

No hay necesidad de indagar en el tipo de hechizo, ¿cierto?

No sucederá. Me encargaré personalmente de que no seas sometida a ninguna prueba de ningún tipo para corroborar tus palabras. Una simple declaración por escrito bastará.

¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas serán así de fáciles? – la mirada de Harry se tornó sombría. Jamás, en sus diez años de vida luego de la Guerra, había hecho uso de sus influencias.

Porque la gente no solo me tiene respeto, sino también miedo… A que me vuelva como Voldemort, principalmente. Mi opinión es muy valorada, incluso tanto o más que la Dumbledore o cualquier otro mago en la corte. Si yo, además de presentarte, te custodio y avalo tu testimonio, nadie más se atreverá a meterse contigo – Pansy lo miró, sin saber que sentir.

Insisto, es más de lo que merezco…

Ya te dije que no. Theo es de mis mejores amigos; tú eres su felicidad. Un proceso penal para enjuiciarte, conociendo de antemano tu historia además de ser una pérdida de tiempo, será muy doloroso para él, que lo único que quiere es recuperar el tiempo perdido. Estando Theo feliz, Hermione lo será y por ende Ginny, lo que nos lleva a mí. En cuanto a Blaise y Draco, ellos estarán bien mientras tú lo estés.

Entonces… Si no me enjuiciarán… ¿A partir de cuándo sere una mujer oficialmente libre, Harry? – preguntó, reprimiendo una sonrisa de entusiasmo con ansiedad.

Dame una semana, Pansy – le sonrió gentil, levantándose de su sitio – Y verás como todo volverá a ser como siempre quisiste.

Cuando se disponía a entrar a la casa, Harry se volvió hacia Pansy. La miró emocionada. Sabrá Merlín cuánto había esperado este momento, de sentirse sin ningún tipo de ataduras hacia nada ni nadie. Valía la pena hacer lo que él hacía por sus amigos, en especial por ella.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
_

Oye Parkinson; solamente no vayas a decir que voy a hacer uso de las más bajas técnicas de chantaje. Malfoy no dejará de burlarse por ello – ella asintió.

Bien, estando advertida del proceso, Harry la dejó en el jardín. Pansy no tenía porque enterarse de que al ayudarla a ella, ayudaría de igual modo a Ron. Una vez más, él tenía que mentir por el bien de todos incluso el propio. No le molestaba el hecho, al contrario; le hacía recordar al viejo Harry Potter que tanto le gustaba ser. Y aunque su vida actual le gustaba más que la anterior por _obvias_ razones, le gustaba de vez en cuando recordar lo bueno de los viejos tiempos. En lo que concernía a Ron… Eso era punto y aparte.

_  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from_

La vida está siendo muy gentil conmigo al darme esta oportunidad para ser feliz; no importa como tenga que llegar a eso… No la voy a dejar ir – susurró, fascinada…

_  
__**I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_


	29. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

_El último vals – La Oreja de VanGogh_

_Como casi siempre,  
cuando algo se muere,  
nace la nostalgia  
buscando un corazón.  
Pero el mío es raro  
y aunque esté desordenado  
es impermeable al dolor.  
La felicidad es un maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable,  
desde que no estás.  
_

- Vaya idiota que soy… – se dijo, viéndose las manos. No estaba atado ni petrificado como recordaba que había quedado la última vez. Harry a veces se pasaba de bueno. Pero no hizo el intento por salir de la habitación. Después de cómo había actuado, Harry seguía creyendo en él… Seguía confiando en él. Eso lo hizo sentirse peor.

Miró hacia el techo; sabía dónde estaba. Era la oficina de Harry en el Ministerio. Y conocía también las veintisiete maneras de escapar sin dejar ni una solo huella; después de todo, él era un buen auror. Pero no le daba la gana moverse.

- …Un enorme y grandioso idiota – agregó.

_Siempre serás  
bienvenido a este lugar,  
a mi lista de obsesiones,  
que no vas a olvidar.  
Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás  
Yo nunca olvidaré el último vals.  
_

Probablemente, la vida que había llevado hasta hace una semana se había terminado. Ahora _todo_ sería radicalmente diferente. Conservaría su trabajo, su fama, su dinero, e incluso comprarse tres autos más… Pero todo le iba a saber diferente. Demasiado. Sonrió, iluso. No era más que su culpa, de nadie más. Comerse un helado de chocolate le sabría amargo y rasposo; caminar entre los escaparates de las tiendas le parecería una tortura; leer los artículos de buen contenido en el periódico sería algo hiriente; incluso ver canguros en el zoológico le parecería nostálgico. Todo por una sencilla razón: le recordarían la ausencia de Hermione, y de todo lo que perdió al perderla a ella.

- Felicidades Ron; ganaste el mayor galardón en el concurso de idiotas del universo – soltó con rencor, mirando de soslayo hacia las gavetas del despacho. Estaban llenas de fotografías del Trío de Oro de Griffindor… de Harry Potter, de él y de Hermione Granger.

_Cuando todo acabe  
y el silencio hable  
sólo tus pupilas sabrán que fue verdad.  
Y entre los cristales,  
pedacitos de esa tarde,  
donde comenzamos a soñar.  
La felicidad es un maquillaje  
de sonrisa amable,  
desde que no estás.  
_

Podía salir del despacho y desaparecer de la vida de todos; largarse lejos. Suspiró. No, mala idea. No tenía ni ganas de escapar del Ministerio, ni mucho menos de su propia realidad. El quería ser feliz, por sobre todas las cosas. Y personas. No era mucho pedir. Hizo una mueca ante tal pensamiento. Se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió a las dichosas gavetas, poniendo especial atención a la foto donde solo estaban Hermione y él, tomados de la mano celebrando haber salido de Hogwarts.

- Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida… – se dijo así mismo, recordando la gala de honores.

Eran un montón de fotos; Harry Potter era un sentimentalista de primera cuando de recuerdos nostálgicos de la infancia se trataba. Tenía retratos donde salía él con casi todo el colegio entero. Ron sonrió. Recordaba también el día que Harry lo había convencido de sostener la cámara para tomarse una foto con Malfoy. Hizo otra mueca al encontrar, casi por inercia, la dichosa foto. Digamos que en este momento, no le guardaba las mejores intenciones a la _revelación del siglo_. ¿Pero qué diablos podía objetar? Nada.

- Y espero que estés contento Ronald Weasley – se reprochó, aún mirando la fotografía con recelo – Eso te pasa por idiota.

Recordó las palabras de Harry, antes de dejarlo solo en el despacho. Bien, si habría de perder y encontrar su felicidad y de hacer las cosas como Merlín mandaba… se quedaría en esa habitación y esperaría a que Harry regresara.

- Es la única manera de que salgas con el orgullo relativamente ileso, Ron – se dijo, sin mucha esperanza –Y también la única de enmendarme con ella – finalizó, con la voz llena de anhelo, mientras tomaba otro retrato donde salían únicamente los dos, bailando a las afueras de la madriguera durante la boda de su hermano con Fleur, y sacaba la foto para meterla en su cartera... Para mantener el momento por siempre. Aunque ya era tarde… Ron se había dado cuenta de sus actos demasiado muy tarde.

Para mantener la esperanza de que algún día y _quizás_…

_Siempre serás  
bienvenido a este lugar,  
a mi lista de obsesiones,  
que no vas a olvidar.  
Como recordarte, sin mirar atrás  
Yo nunca olvidaré el último_


End file.
